FATE FOUND US
by Night Curse
Summary: Lo quieres, lo deseas y lo amas. Él cree que su corazón de hielo no puede amarte, sabes que eso es mentira así que ¿estas dispuesto a darlo todo por estar a su lado? SLASH THORKI
1. Rescue me

Wooo! me alegra estar aquí tan rápido. Me emocioné toda al ver el trailer de Thor: The Dark World así que estoy de regreso con esta historia que como sufre por si sola cada línea.

Es muy dramática y tanto drama y tragedia (o debería decir que también es angustia) puede llegar a ser tóxico. Así que... LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Para quienes leyeron **LOVE AND DEATH :: Taste the Flesh** tienen que saber que esta historia la había empezado antes, pero cuando llegué a la última parte -de este chap precisamente, _Love and Death_ nació y me abstuve de seguir este fic por dedicarme al otro. Lo admito, _Love and Death_ pudo haber sido un One-shot, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente así que por eso he seguido esta línea de escribir lectura ligera para poder concluir las historias que desarrolle. Lo mismo pasa con esta.

**Buenas nuevas:** Como el principio es algo corto seguiré con la costumbre de publicar cada tercer día hasta que lleguemos a la primera parte porque entonces publicaré los días múltiplos de cinco de cada mes. Cada semana se me hace una espera fútil pero como tengo bastante trabajo este periodo prefiero publicar en esas fechas.

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** ESTA HISTORIA NO ES LO QUE PARECE; CUIDADO. Entre más avancen los capítulos verán la razón. Por eso este capítulo introductorio, -bueno, prólogo; puede ser algo desconcertante...

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Espero lo disfruten por que de Thorki me encuentro desatada... acompáñenme un rato en mi delirio.

* * *

.

Lo quieres, lo deseas y lo amas. Él cree que su corazón de hielo no puede amarte, sabes que eso es mentira así que ¿estas dispuesto a darlo todo por estar a su lado?

.

* * *

.

Con una cámara, esto es lo que sería visto:

.

**FATE FOUND US**

**.**

La primera línea es de Loki, solo la primera por que lo demás es de Thor.

.

Es su voz lo primero que se escucha después del título.

Es un susurro, una súplica y una sentencia al mismo tiempo.

Él está condenado desde el inicio. Una ficha.

.

**Sálvame, porque no puedo salvarme a mi mismo. **_**Rescue me because I can't save myself**_

.

En la primera escena de a penas unos cuantos segundos un rubio llega a una fiesta privada desfilando por la alfombra roja con cuatro supermodelos a sus costados entre risas y algarabía general. Paparazis capturando el momento. Las tomas se mezclan, los medios hablando sobre él, su rostro en portadas de revistas, otra captura de cámara con las gafas oscuras hacia abajo para mirar hacia los flashes.

Otra figura hace su aparición como antagonista, un hombre de cabellos negros un poco más joven, su silueta enterrada en un azúleo anochecer sumido en la gran arquitectura y decoración de interiores con grandes ventanales que posee la imponente ciudad de Nueva York. La cosmopolis a sus espaldas enterrada a la vista en sus pies combina a la perfección con su atuendo y su perfil. Esta en cuadro perfectamente. Un detalle de su mano porque esta terminando una llamada de la que nada se sabe. El suave soundtrack grabado específicamente para angustiar con sus notas a cualquiera, siendo atacados los sentidos por la música y las imágenes.

En cuadro ahora su rostro que se levanta abriendo los ojos con una mirada azul tan poderosa por la iluminación que podría fácilmente compararse con hielo o fuego cian.

Entonces empieza la guerra así como el discurso. El jet privado cayendo por culpa del pelinegro que solo puede sonreír en una línea al rubio de la primera toma que más que sorprendido lo ve saltar del avión con paracaídas después de haber armado su desastre con papeles volando gracias a la despresurización. Sus miradas encontrándose. La intriga.

La primera línea de la segunda voz con esta imagen.

.

**Perdóname padre porque he pecado. **_**Forgive me father for I have sinned**_

_**.**_

Explosiones en un edificio de lo que parece ser Europa gracias su contexto. El joven pelinegro conduciendo un lujoso auto deportivo plateado a alta velocidad antes de ser interceptado por otro que se estrella con él y lo manda directo al lago que estaba rodeando. Su cuerpo protegiéndose de los golpes, nadando, observando la explosión sumergida en el agua.

El rubio investigando su paradero recibe en su oficina las fotos de _él_ en alguna parte del mundo viviendo como si no hubiera amanecer. Recarga los codos en el escritorio. Soba su frente por el estrés sosteniendo un trago en la otra. Él esta en su oficina mientras que del otro lado del mundo en medio de alguna fiesta llena de gente se encuentra el joven hombre de ojos verdes y cabello noche buscado en compañía de varios hombres y mujeres que solo beben, se besan, y disfrutan aspirando hileras de cocaína con el pelinegro poniendo una pastilla de éxtasis en su lengua.

.

**Amo a mi hermano. **_**I love my brother**_**. ****Nunca ha querido hacer daño a nadie. **_**He has never wanted to hurt anyone.**_

_**.**_

En imágenes sumamente cortas en sepia y adecuada iluminación perfectamente cuidada se les ve sonreír en el flashback de su recuerdo mirándose cómplices. La foto de una familia partida en dos justo entre los dos jóvenes retratados como clara prueba de ruptura. La felicidad pasada y la amargura de la separación y el conflicto. Todo su significado.

Las escenas en segundos tan fugaces que siguen en tiempo las líneas del discurso del de dorada cabellera y ojos azul cielo en su ritmo lento, tenaz.

.

**No se que ha pasado... **_**I don't know what has happened...**_

**Esto debe tener un final. **_**This must have an end.**_

_**.**_

En la siguiente escena el pelinegro tiene la mira como francotirador en un helicóptero cuyo acercamiento con la cámara y a su rostro captan a la perfección su expresión, seria, serena, letal. Apunta y dispara contra los que acompañan al rubio en una reunión en el techo de un alto edificio rodeado de otros rascacielos.

La preocupación, el dolor y el miedo en la mirada azul ante los actos del de ojos verdes.

.

**Si tengo que matarlo para que deje de hacer daño… **_**If I have to kill him to stop harming others…**_

******...no tengo opción.**_****** ...**I have no choice._

_**.**_

Un concierto con toda la orquesta, su interpretación del propio soundtrack del que aquel asesino de pálida tez disfruta desde un palco entre el brillo y la extravagancia de la riqueza. La mano en su cara, corazón, índice y pulgar como callándose a si mismo.

Un muelle, un grupo de tres hombres tirando a otro al mar con los pies hundidos en cemento que se ha secado. Él poniéndole el seguro a su arma con manos enguantadas. Las ultimas palabras del discurso terminando en esta última imagen.

Y el final, en silencio.

.

La luz cian se cuela por la ventana del tren en movimiento, un seco amanecer hace aparecer maravillosos tonos fríos sobre dos figuras que se miraban atentamente la una a la otra. Fantasmas de lágrimas al borde de los párpados. Las pistolas alzadas apuntando al otro.

Un último gesto y el pelinegro dispara. No pasa nada. Sonríe por el hecho de que se le han acabado las balas. Y de vuelta a la toma abierta el vagón resuena la salida de la bala antes de volverse todo negro.

.

**Errar es humano. To e**_**rr is human.**_

_**.**_

Ahora en colores violetas que se rompen en rosas intensos entrando por las ventanas abraza de pie el cuerpo de su hermano antes de que caiga totalmente enfurecido al brotar de el sangre que empapa su mano, su traje y la alfombra.

Quiere olvidarse del hecho de que una vez pertenecieron a la misma familia para volarle los sesos al airoso rubio. Pero este no le deja.

_-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… -I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_ -susurra enterrando los dedos por la negra cabellera.

En cambio el otro quiere que lo suelte, aún tiene el arma en la mano, aún podría quedar una bala en el cargador. Sabe que el ojiazul es cobarde, que si está sujetando tan fuerte su muñeca como si su mano se hubiere vuelto una garra es porque teme que aquella bala restante imaginaria que desea dispararle sea real.

Cuando finalmente logra separarse a penas un poco porque le han fallado las piernas los dos caen sobre las rodillas al piso, el pelinegro lo mira con quebrada serenidad directamente a los ojos. Lo culpa. Le reclama en gruñidos. Sabe que ha logrado eliminarlo, por eso logra casi por instinto sujetar la camisa de su hermano justo encima de su corazón. Aún trata de pelear, de poder disparar una última vez, que el cielo se apiade de él y por una única ocasión le demuestre que puede ponerse de su lado para matar a su hermano y así morir juntos. Lo ruega. Reza para que pase.

El cielo ignora su súplica, por eso no le quita la vista de encima. El rubio tampoco puede apartar la mirada. Quiere que deje de temer, que aunque la muerte esta llevándoselo no se ira de su lado. Como pidiéndole perdón sin existir palabras suficientes para ser pronunciadas.

Si no esta solo no hay nada que temer, nada que lo haga sufrir. El dolor es ficticio, pasajero. Pronto ya no sentirá nada. Esa tranquilidad que tarda en llegar se muestra en la cara enigmática que le regala rencoroso. Aprieta más el agarre de su ropa ante un espasmo de dolor.

Hasta que en un arranque de sentimiento el de mayor edad y altura le permite apuntarle a la garganta. Dirige la mano con el arma hacia su barbilla. Como respuesta se escucha la voz de su hermano que en un hilo profiere ahogado un aullido que permanece enclaustrado en su garganta sin poder salir salvo por medio de quejidos. Quejidos que se vuelven uno solo más apagado al darse cuenta de que le permite matarlo como muestra de su afecto, para que no dude más de él en sus últimos momentos. Que lo lamenta y que lo ama.

Y cuando menos se está dando cuenta ya está jalando el gatillo…

Si así lo desea entonces que mueran los dos.

La bala que si era real después de todo, resonando sale del cañón en su estruendo.

.

**Nadie es perfecto...** _**Nobody is perfect...**_

_**.**_

Estalla el tren vagón por vagón de adelante hacia atrás. Un cuerpo cae directo a la arena rompiéndose los huesos y abriéndose sangrientas heridas. Ha recibido el disparo en el hombro.

Levantándose a penas se obliga a sí mismo a recuperarse por lo que puede ver al pelinegro aún en el tren. Los ojos abiertos sosteniéndose de la puerta de donde ha lanzado al rubio.

Su última sonrisa ya resignado…

Y de un helicóptero es lanzado un explosivo que termina por destrozar lo que quedaba del bólido desplazándose en las vías férreas pasando por ese puente sobre el océano desapareciendo para siempre.

.

**Todos cometemos errores... **_**We all make mistakes…**_

**Algunos son imperdonables. **_**Some are unforgivable**_**.**

**.**

**No hay perdón para mí... solo silencio. **_**There's no redemption for me... just silence.**_

_**.**_

De vuelta a la ciudad y a su oficina mira enclaustrado en uno de tantos rascacielos de Nueva York la arquitectura aledaña dejando de lado su trago aún recuperándose del disparo en su hombro y varias costillas rotas.

Ha acabado su búsqueda. Ha acabado la angustia y la pena.

Ha comenzado una nueva…

.

**No hay marcha atrás. There's no turning back.**

**.**

La toma de su cara culpable y pesarosa. Continúa con su vida resguardando para sí ese secreto como si nunca hubiera ocurrido aquel crimen,...

Como si nunca hubiera tenido un hermano.

.

Hojas secas de otoño caen sobre una lápida grabada. Pétalos del arreglo floral fresco que le ha sido llevado terminan en la misma por igual acariciando la dorada escritura brillando.

.

El rostro de una mujer cuyo rostro no se nota al tomarse solo sus labios rojos cuando termina una llamada es grabado en la toma. Esta exactamente en el mismo sitio donde el pelinegro había recibido su propia llamada al principio y cae de esta fémina desconocida una lágrima por su mejilla.

Le quita el seguro al arma que tenía en la otra mano. Observa en el teléfono la foto de su blanco. Es el rubio que ha eliminado al asesino de ojos verdes.

El círculo de su karma no tendrá fin...

Un hitman no debe tener remordimientos.

.

En un fondo negro letras blancas:

**Assassin**

**Hassliebe Crime Secret**

**.**

Esa es la cúspide de su historia.

.

* * *

Uhmm... creo que me quedo sin palabras ahora...

Si, es SLASH THORKI, no se queden con otra idea, ya lo verán...


	2. Here I am

Perdón, ayer debí haber publicado pero se me metió en la cabeza un one-shot de Thorki que no pude detener mis dedos volando sobre el teclado. Lo publicaré hoy también.

Conforme a esta historia, a partir de este capítulo se preguntarán, ¿y que tiene que ver el primer capítulo con esto? Bueno, **AkatsukiDrak **al llegar al final todos sabrán porqué pues la historia realmente empieza con este capítulo y llegará allá eventualmente, gracias por estar al tanto n.n

Mientras tanto les advierto que será largo este camino para llegar hasta allá, y el drama comienza aquí. Poco a poco tendrá sentido, adquirirá cuerpo. Mucho drama!

Me disculpo por este capítulo. Mientras demos un paso atrás en el tiempo con los personajes.

* * *

.

**Here I am**

.

Previo a su historia hubo un pasado, algo que tiene que mencionarse antes de saberse de ellos y juzgarles. Dos almas cuyos destinos tenían que encontrarse, enredarse, secarse, romperse y ver mil inviernos antes de florecer. Aún si las flores se marchitaban y jamás dieran fruto alguno solo bastaba tocarse.

Necesitaría aclararse todo eso comenzando por cómo llegaron al mismo sitio, donde se conocieron.

Thor Odinson había alzado la voz a sus padres. Quería libertad, quería dejar de ir a esa academia privada donde no lo dejaban divertirse y vaya que él quería divertirse, salir, emborracharse, meterse con todas las chicas que lo asediaban que por algo tenía el físico que tenía y le encantaba jugar futbol. Quería independencia, lo que significaba libertad y con dinero. Algo a los que los señores Odinson no estaban dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Y exactamente que piensas hacer sin nadie para controlarte?

La pregunta se la habían hecho porque no creían que fuere su hijo el que estuviere hablándoles así. Y para su sorpresa, todo lo contrario a lo que habían tomado por seguro les había respondido con una sabiduría que hasta ese día les había sido desconocida, por lo menos no a tal magnitud.

-Quiero vivir, ver por mi mismo todo lo que quiera, hartarme de tanta cerveza y chicas, y fiestas, y cuando haya acabado de experimentar todo eso habré terminado

Sus progenitores se quedaron sin habla ante su rigor y honestidad de plomo. Luego por alguna razón su madre sonrió complacida mirando a su esposo que parecía haber recordado algo por lo que se avergonzara.

-No, no lo dejarás tan fácil cuando lo hayas probado

Thor no pudo evitar ver a su madre sin entender bien lo que había querido decirle. Ella habló más bien para si misma. Giró a ver a su esposo que le recriminaba en silencio la ironía del asunto.

-Por mí adelante, haz lo que desees hijo, lo llevas en la sangre después de todo

Su padre, Odin, tenía un pasado por el cual callar ante las demandas de su primogénito. No hubo muchas réplicas de su parte, se hallaba incómodo y ciertamente no muy feliz. No obstante lo dejó ir.

Al iniciar el año escolar Thor vivía independiente en un departamento pagado por sus padres, manejaba un auto increíble que lo hacía resaltar aún más y podía asistir a una preparatoria normal para cursar ahí su último año sin reglas ni restricciones. Podría disfrutar de ser un estudiante promedio lejos de su costoso estilo vida de alto nivel. Sus padres tenían cierto dinero, manejaría la empresa familiar algún día, mejor disfrutar antes de verse sumido en ese ambiente de oficinas al término de la universidad.

En una zona distinta de la ciudad a la que Thor se acabaría mudando, por las fechas de esa plática con sus padres, se cumplían dos meses de soledad para un chico de delgada complexión por la poca ingesta de alimentos que consumía más por costumbre que por necesidad.

Bebía una taza de café por el que acababa de adquirir afición a su amargo sabor. Su madre lo había abandonado, no había regresado a casa después de salir un día y sospechaba no volvería a poner un pie en ese sitio de nuevo. Trabajaba, claro que trabajaba, medio tiempo pero era un trabajo, así ayudaba a su madre juntando las pagas de ambos para cubrir todos sus gastos de comida y servicios, renta, lo que llegara a salir. No se daban lujo alguno. El muchacho sabía hasta remendar su propia ropa.

No era la primera vez que se había quedado solo, primero su padre dejando a su madre con él cuando niño, de quien se hizo cargo como pudo. Ahora con ella habiéndolo abandonado también supo que no había persona más sola en el mundo que él.

Su nombre era Loki Laufeyson, cabello negro, tez pálida, ojos verdes claros como el agua, poseedor de unos suaves labios de tonalidades interiores rojizas. Ese chico se preguntaba ¿había sido por eso, por qué había descubierto su sexualidad y revelado después a su madre que ella lo había abandonado? ¿Era razón suficiente para odiar a su propio hijo el que se sintiera atraído hacia los hombres y no hacia las mujeres como debería ser según la naturaleza?

Sonrió ante su suerte. Le sonrió a su desgracia siendo tan joven como para afrontar tales circunstancias, más se sabía lo suficientemente orgulloso como para poder hacer algo para salir adelante. Sobrevivir. ¿Cómo? Solo él lo sabría.

No era tan malo, la gente lo hacía todo el tiempo. Había perdido la virginidad con alguien que le había roto el corazón. Se había curado enfriando sus sentimientos, ocultando sus emociones.

Se había vuelto maestro del engaño.

Loki estaría bien. Ya encontraría la forma de subsistir.

Sí, se había vuelto tan experto en el arte de la mentira que se engañaba a si mismo para no caer en la gravedad de su desgracia porque sería más miserable aún dirigiendo con batuta en mano su réquiem funeral para asesinar a su alma nada piadoso. Sin clemencia ni para consigo mismo.

Partieron los dos a la escuela entonces.

.

* * *

Drama, drama, drama, drama, drama, drama, drama, drama...


	3. Playing Hamlet

Hola, hoy es 30, así que hoy toca publicar.

Verán, esta historia me nació a partir del Hiddlesworth y de cierta experiencia mía en el papel de Emilia de Otelo, me sobrepaso alucinando a veces pero todo fue con fin de justificar lo que vendrá próximamente...

* * *

.

**Playing Hamlet**

.

Se estacionó en el mejor lugar del lote de estacionamiento que había, todas las chicas lo veían, todos los chicos lo envidiaban y admiraban, lo veían como el gran macho alfa. Thor Odinson era perfecto en todo sentido. Bien parecido se quedaba corto, además de guapo poseedor de una gran personalidad.

Era el mariscal de campo del equipo de la escuela, con su musculatura sería difícil catalogarlo en otra clasificación entre el alumnado que no fuera futbolista. Su novia como podría suponerse, era la chica más linda de las porristas, sus amigos, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral -también parte del equipo de fútbol americano, complementaban el cuarteto selecto de amistad varonil. Siempre se les veía tanto con Jane Foster, la novia de Thor como con Sif, la capitana de porristas que aunque igual era preciosa no podía competir contra la dulzura de Jane.

Jane Foster, la niña perfecta que siempre hay en toda escuela, primer lugar estatal en física que la destacaba como cerebrito, noble, humana y gentil, todo un terrón de azúcar, se graduaría antes de la preparatoria e iría a Yale... y además porrista. Con solo conocerla Thor había acabado con sus planes de parrandas y mujeres vagando de motel en motel con más de una para definir que ella sería su prometida algún día. Seguía yendo de juerga, sus amigos no se lo perdonarían si faltaba, pero para él su mente estaba llena por Jane, la dulce Jane que había logrado amansar a la bestia que era por dentro. La quería con su vida no importando lo rosas que fueran esos sentimientos, era amor.

Esa era la prueba fehaciente para Odinson de que había terminado por madurar. Ya veía toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y a Jane en cada escena de esta.

Ese era su futuro.

-Viejo, tu novia se graduará contigo eso si que es suerte –lo felicitaba Fandral con cierto aire de envidia de buena fuente, de la que no desea nada malo para perjudicar a aquel se desearía ser o tener lo que le pertenece.

-¿Decidiste mudarte ya con ella? –preguntó Hogun sin malicia cerrando su casillero en el pasillo sacando un libro de cálculo. Este chico era otro cerebro cabe destacar además de ser atleta. Becado para ir Georgetown. Fandral como se sentía humillado por eso al verse como amigo de gente que sentía sí tendría futuro, no como él. Por eso disfrutaba de sus años de gloria antes de tener que buscar un trabajo al terminar la escuela, y para eso estaba Volstagg, quién decidió no ser jugador profesional de fútbol para invertir con su rubio amigo en algún negocio como un restaurante o algo por el mismo rubro que aún no decidían ni juntaban suficiente dinero. Volstagg podía ir a una buena universidad y llegar lejos como futbolista. Y ganó la amistad que la fama que podría adquirir y en la cual no estaba interesado. El rubio y el pelirrojo eran casi hermanos. Thor aunque podía ser profesional seguiría en los negocios de su familia, de eso no se salvaba.

-Sus padres no nos lo permitirían. A penas vamos a decirles sobre el compromiso, tiene que prepararlos para la noticia… -explicó. Jane y él ya habían hablado de matrimonio. Hasta ese nivel estaban enamorados.

-Claro –rió Volstagg recogiendo su roja cabellera rizada medio larga. -¿Ya compraste el anillo? A las chicas les gustan los diamantes ¿sabes?

-Ja, no te preocupes por eso, el que ya lo tenga y se lo pueda dar no significa que lo pueda usar abiertamente

-Pero que cursis

-Ya Fandral ya –le dio una palmada el pelirrojo al rubio por su comentario. Cuando Thor hablaba de Jane le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

-¿Molestando de nuevo?

-¡Sif!-brincó Fandral enamorado de ella desde siempre aunque la animadora solo tuviere ojos para Thor, que casi casado con Jane estaba prohibido y la capitana solo pudiera suspirar por él. Sin embargo ella y Foster eran amigas inseparables.

-¡Jane!

-Cariño –fue a abrazarlo la castaña que menuda entre los músculos del mariscal era completamente envuelta. Estaban por ir a almorzar.

-Va a haber una obra de teatro hoy en la tarde. Jane quiere ir a verla

-¿Una obra?

-Fandral, tu nunca pones atención a los anuncios. Hay posters pegados por toda la escuela

-¿De que se trata Sif? –adelantó Volstagg a preguntar.

-Hamlet –respondió Jane mirando a su novio. –Ves que no me gusta nada Shakespeare

Su novio sonrió, la besó y aceptó ir con ella encantado. Durante el almuerzo en su mesa especial como los más populares de la escuela se trató el tema de ver la puesta. Fandral sabía que no era lo suyo pero al oír que Sif iría aún si hacía mal tercio con la pareja que ya había dicho que iba quiso portarse caballero y sacar provecho a esa oportunidad para salir con ella. Hogun y Fandral no irían, tenían mejores cosas que hacer que ver a Thor y Jane melosos como ellos solos y a Fandral ser humillado por Sif.

Así llegaron al quinto periodo donde en el auditorio de la escuela se veía movimiento y el profesor encargado del club de teatro junto con otro alumno hablaban con un chico de cabello negro rogando por un favor.

-Te sabes los diálogos, ¡eres el único que puede hacerlo!

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Qué es más importante? Solo por esta vez Laufeyson, nos estarías salvando el pellejo –insistía el profesor.

El pelinegro asediado quería que pasara algo, un temblor, un terremoto, que lo partiera un rayo, algo por lo cual excusarse para no tener que quedarse esa tarde en la escuela.

-En verdad no puedo

-¡Por favor! –casi se arrodilla su compañero de un grado superior al de él para que aceptara. Juntaba sus manos cuasi rezando. Y a base de tanta insistencia se vio respondiendo que sí. Conocía a ese muchacho, se podría decir que eran amigos. Había una cara que ponía a la que no podía decir que no.

En nombre de esa amistad lo haría.

-Solo esta vez Joshua. Y si voy a hacerlo será Hamlet no Laertes

Lo aceptaron, el tal Joshua no de buen modo porque ese era su papel remplazando al chico que faltaba más como Loki era más apuesto y talentoso que él no pudo quejarse refunfuñando para si mismo.

Cayó la tarde y el auditorio se fue llenando, no todo claro, hasta que varias chicas llegaron comentando entre ellas muy animadas sobre cierto chico que recordaban como Romeo y que participaría ese día en la obra. A una distancia prudente fueron a sentarse el rey y la reina del baile coronados por el alumnado junto con Sif y Fandral. Fandral trataba de hacerle plática a Sif mientras ella lo ignoraba y lo retomaba a ratos entre que enviaba mensajes con su móvil o se aburría de tener que convivir con la pareja cuando se ponían tiernos. Luego recordó algo al ver a las chicas reír entre ellas con un nombre en la boca.

-Creo que Mary Kate me dijo que Dave no iba a poder llegar a tiempo o que tenía otro compromiso...

-¿Sin Dave? Entonces Joshua será Hamlet hoy ¿no?

Solo las chicas sabían del club de teatro. Heather, la chica que interpretaba a Ofelia era amiga suya también. Universo femenino del que los hombres no forman parte cuando no se habla de ellos.

-No, dijo que alguien más lo haría,… Loki me parece

-¡Loki! Eso es estupendo, Loki es genial con Shakespeare

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Thor al ver su entusiasmo.

-Fuimos a la misma clase de Literatura, iba adelantado solo en esa -explicó su novia.

Odinson se enteró que el tal Loki era más joven que Jane incluso. Sif no pudo evitar soltar una risa indiscreta al ver el rostro que ponía.

-Oh yo no me preocuparía Thor, Loki es gay

-¡Sif! –recibió una pequeña llamada de atención de parte de la castaña.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó aún riendo. Fandral por su parte no pudo evitar también comentar.

-Oh, _ese_ _Loki_…

-¿Cómo que _ese Loki_?

Tanto Sif como Fandral y su novia también, se helaron. Thor podía conocer a casi todos mínimo de rostro pero no conectaba el nombre de Loki con nada, ni siquiera con los rumores que corrían de él.

-Bueno… -trató de explicar Sif al ver que nadie le decía nada al rubio. –Es que se dice que es,... ¿Cómo decirlo?... una zorra…

Thor no supo que pensar de esa expresión porque no era en broma sino cosa seria, así que Fandral habló viendo el apuro de Sif por lo que había dicho.

-Solo digamos que sale con muchos… hombres, ¿si?

-¿De la escuela? –preguntó aún más.

-Eso no lo sé y francamente no me gustaría saber –cortó la conversación antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas.

-Ya… ya va a comenzar –intervino Jane calmando las aguas. Difícil cortar esa línea en la plática cuando se habla de alguien y esa misma persona es a la que se esta viendo.

**_Primera escena_**

Entraron los que interpretaban a los reyes de Dinamarca, otro chico, la mencionada Heather y Joshua en sus respectivos papeles y finalmente haciéndose paso a la luz con el traje de utilería brillando al reflejar la camisa blanca de acuerdo a la época, luciendo extremadamente perfecto en él, varonil, con el porte de un verdadero príncipe en desgracia, Loki Laufeyson salió a escena en su papel de Hamlet.

Unos ojos azules pertenecientes a cierto jugador estrella de fútbol se clavaron en él de inmediato. Ni siquiera reparó en que su mandíbula se había caído. Atrás las que parecían fanáticas del chico literalmente chillaban por verlo.

Comenzó a hablar el rey y aunque Thor seguía la trama su atención estaba fija en Hamlet. El joven tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y era negro como solo la noche puede ser, brillaba, estaba peinado hacia atrás y dejaba a la vista su rostro limpio, de tez marmórea con rasgos suaves pero no por eso menos masculinos. Sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, algo había en su rostro que lo hacía disputarse entre realidad o ficción respecto a la imagen que veía. Era demasiado perfecto para ser algo real, quizás poco imperfecto a propósito para que se supiera estaba en el mundo físico y tangible.

Por fin llegó su diálogo, déspota en todo su derecho ante su tío el usurpador del trono habiéndose casado con su madre pese a ser el hermano del rey.

-…mi querido Hamlet, sobrino e hijo mío…

_-Mas bien primo que sobrino…_

-¿Por qué esa tristeza? ¿Qué nubarrones ensombrecen tu rostro?

-No es eso señor, es que paso demasiado tiempo expuesto al sol

La figura trágica peleada con ira de Loki era excelsa. Humor ácido. Carácter fuerte. Templanza. El era Hamlet en todo el nombre. Su actuación era lo más natural posible pero sin llegar a ser muy real porque se quedaría calmo cuando debiera ser dramático. Procuraba no opacar a sus compañeros, el problema era que ahí el único actor era él. Solo había accedido a estar en la obra como el mismísimo príncipe.

Loki como Hamlet hablando de su ira, de su impotencia, de suicidio. Loki hablando con el espectro del Rey Hamlet, buscando venganza, desairando a Ofelia, sujetando su corazón, hablando en soliloquios. Sobreviviendo a la traición, astuto con los asuntos de los reinos, perdiendo a Ofelia. Peleando con Joshua como Laertes. Luego muriendo con un chico que había quedado perfecto para hacer de Horacio al tener esencia de niño aún. Fingiendo perfectamente los espasmos de muerte. Llorando.

-Yo muero, pero tú que vives… relata a los que no sepan la verdad sobre mi historia y mi causa...

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! Todavía queda veneno para mí…

Thor lo miró, sus lágrimas, su actuación era tan poderosa que sintió líneas ardientes cruzar por sus mejillas. Lloraba. Thor Odinson estaba llorando, el bravo mariscal de campo era así de sensible... Tuvo que fingir que bostezaba aburrido para que no se dieran cuenta ni su novia ni sus amigos de que se había puesto sentimental por la obra.

-Horacio… dame esa copa. ¡Voto a Dios, dámela! Por favor, Horacio, piensa en lo que la gente dirá de mí, si no sabe la verdad... Por la amistad que nos unía,… –derramaba lágrima tras lágrima con el chico que hacía de Horacio contagiado por su sentimiento a llorar también –…sigue viviendo aunque te duela,… para contar mi historia… -apretó la mano del chico, la copa cayó en el piso, estaba llena aunque no de vino para hacer más efectiva la escena. Murió, en un último suspiro, espasmo de muerte que dejó a Horacio toda la carga de llorar por él y como lloró, la representación era impresionante para ese punto.

Jane gimoteaba, Sif se llevaba una mano a la boca y Thor no podía sospechar siquiera que Fandral se había visto conmovido también.

Terminó y los aplausos sinceros sonaron, habían porras y vítores de las chicas para el príncipe, el alumnado sabía apreciar lo que era bueno pues se pusieron de pie, Jane de las primeras en su entusiasmo seguida por Thor con los aplausos. Los agradecimientos y las reverencias. Loki cambiando de expresión un rato sonriendo. Joshua abrazándolo en el escenario. Lo habían hecho, la obra les había quedado excelente. Loki preguntó por la hora, le respondieron y pidiendo disculpas hizo una última reverencia sonriente y galán para después salir tras bambalinas. El Hamlet de la obra de _Hamlet_ se marchaba, no era lo mismo sin él, quedó el hueco con su partida.

Thor llevó a Jane a su auto, la llevaría a casa y Fandral se las había ingeniado para llevar a Sif a la suya también. Su novia no paraba de hablar de como sabía que Loki era un talentoso con Shakespeare como si no se supiera otra palabra que el nombre del dramaturgo. El rubio encendió el auto y saliendo de la escuela vio a Laufeyson abrazándose con un suéter puesto por el frío en la puerta del auditorio. La idea de darle un aventón a donde fuere que iría le cruzo por la mente con la misma velocidad que la descartó al ver como el pelinegro miraba su reloj y luego salía corriendo en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban pasando a unos metros del auto.

Thor fue capaz de verlo, era alto, no tan alto como él, su delgadez lo hacía lucir más alargado. El suéter era algo holgado y las mangas cubrían sus manos hasta los dedos, le quedaba grande y en definitiva el verde lo favorecía. Al moverse sus manos resaltaban, blancas al igual que su cara y lo poco que alcanzaba a asomarse de su cuello pues el del suéter lo resguardaba de la intemperie. Se veía hermoso, curiosa palabra para describir a un hombre, esa sensación le daba con su distinción.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre hasta hacía poco, había oído hablar de él a penas en es tarde y ya se veía admirándolo.

Algo había pasado en esa puesta en escena entre Loki y algo o alguien en el público pues mirando hacia atrás una vez había rebasado el auto de Thor tuvo la misma sensación que en el escenario, de alguien mirándolo fijamente. Volteó a mirar el vehículo, se regañó por pensar cosas raras y se fue.

No obstante ya se habían cruzado las ramas de ambos destinos divisándose aún lejos, mínimo Thor ya sabía de la existencia de Loki. Este como parte de los demás alumnos conocía quién era el mariscal pese a jamás haber intercambiado palabra alguna con él. Y eso estaba por cambiar.

Cambiarían muchas cosas.

.

* * *

No me asesinen, solo sé que así fue como me quedó...


	4. Those rumors are true

Bueno, este es un mes terrible para mí, si las cosas salen bien, -y tengo que lograr que así sean, es decir, sin reprobar nada, a partir de junio podría volver a publicar cada tercer día y esa es una gran noticia porque la verdad esa parte de la historia va a estar intensa...

Me disculpo porque he estado trabajando sin parar al punto de que hoy creí que era cuatro, y no, ya es cinco. Lo que no dormir provoca... Como sea, no dormiré hoy tampoco por terminar lo que debo entregar mañana. Diablos... Pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo!

Si encuentran algún errorcillo por ahí me disculpo, debo volver a seguir con mi trabajo en seguida así que me voy. Si en lo que avanza la historia y más con este capítulo quieren crucificarme se los permito, así de ruda se me puso la trama...

* * *

.

**Those rumors are true**

.

**_Viernes_**

En comparación Loki fumaba mucho más que Thor. El mariscal de campo de la escuela solo lo hacía cuando iba de fiesta y Jane no estaba a su lado ya que a su novia no le gustaba estar cerca de fumadores convirtiéndose así en un fumador pasivo. Ella nunca contaminaría su cuerpo con tabaco, jamás. A penas tomaba una cerveza para estar con sus amigos, era demasiado buena como para verse rodeada de tales compañías y demasiado popular y bella como para asistir a la escuela, ser porrista y no verse envueltas en esas actividades. Afortunadamente sus amigos sabían respetarla. Thor lo comprendía por igual y la defendía como solo un hombre enamorado puede hacerlo, deslumbrando ambos tanto en su relación que al verlos juntos no era difícil saber que si el mariscal estaba tan manso era porque Jane le daba sexo y toda la escuela no podía dejar de preguntarse lo buena que tenía que ser Jane en la cama como para que Thor cediera ante todo por su chica, cosa más lejana a la realidad porque Jane había sido inexperta, y desde que había conocido al rubio algo había pasado al momento de verse y hablar que los había hecho darse cuenta de que el amor a primera vista existía. Jane tenía por fin su primer novio y Thor dejó de estar disponible para mala suerte del alumnado femenino pues se había enamorado y le había dado fuerte. Y sí, habían tenido sexo, pero Thor era tan dulce, tierno y meticuloso en ese aspecto que estaba claro que los dos se casarían algún día y serían felices como en un cuento de hadas americano, el mariscal de campo y la porrista que fungía como la chica más linda del colegio. Lo que a todos llamaban sexo para ellos era hacer el amor, entrega y disfrute.

Thor amaba a Jane con toda el alma. Esa fiesta era como cualquier otra. Por lo menos así parecía.

Si bien a Hogun no lo pudo engañar -porque lo veía algo distante desde la práctica de fútbol esa tarde, al verlo platicar, besar y reír abrazando a Jane no le dijo nada.

Esa tarde, bien, esa tarde había divisado a Loki a lo lejos, vestido de negro con una camisa verde como parecía ser un color favorecido y favorecedor para el chico. La práctica había terminado y había salido a las gradas a esperar a que su novia terminara de cambiarse su uniforme de porrista. El pelinegro fumaba a la falsa sombra del día nublado que permitía la zona de abajo de los asientos a una distancia prudente de una chica gótica un poco gorda con la que a veces se veían fumando juntos y en ciertas ocasiones platicaban. Eran de la clase de conversaciones que se tiene con desconocidos porque al no saber mucho del otro se habla con palabras delirantes de honestidad que no siempre son comprendidas. Había fumado ahí la primera vez sin importarle que la chica estuviera desde antes y no rechazaron su presencia. Para las siguientes veces de cuando en cuando Loki le regalaba fuego o ella le ofrecía otro cigarro. La chica gótica veía a Loki con grandes ojos de admiración, ella se movía como una sombra incomprendida en la escuela y lo poco realmente emocionante que le pasara en su vida estaba relacionado con Loki de quien en un principio estuvo enamorada esperando como milagro que le confesara que era bisexual para tener un poco de esperanza con él siendo que realmente eso nunca iba a pasar. Eran amigos se podía decir porque Loki estaba tan solo como perro en la calle que tenía muy poco contacto humano que no fuere tener que regresar el saludo de la gente cuando se lo topaban. No hablaba mucho salvo con aquella chica y eran frases tan escuetas que solo en sus momentos de apertura hablaba con poca más fluidez en la que desconcertaba por las analogías que hacía.

Era claro para esa chica oscura, Daisy -cuyo nombre no concordaba con su aspecto, que Loki era un poema o un soneto con forma antropomórfica. Una trágica figura cuya belleza de su alma daba mucho a que enamorarse.

Por su parte Loki se consideraba alguien normal con una vida anormal y alguno que otro gusto extravagante. Faltaba mucho a clases, sus calificaciones eran bajas pese a no reprobar y sus maestros se habían visto preocupados al grado de que trataron de concertar una cita con sus padres, es decir, con su madre, a la cual Loki falsificó una nota disculpándose por ella de no poder ir. Visitaron su casa, estaba no deplorable ni fuera de lugar. Tuvo que aclarar en la escuela que estaba trabajando para que lo dejaran de molestar, por el trabajo era que no tenía tiempo para hacer los deberes ni se concentraba en las clases por lo cansado que estaba. Lo dejaron en paz pese a sugerir que dejara su empleo; no lo dejaría y no era en sí un oficio.

Era algo por lo cual debía callar...

Surgió después una oportunidad para que obtuviera una beca, se vio alentado por eso, pero sucedió una cosa extraña ya que debía componer algo que demostrara su talento con la pluma y su trabajo fue tan frívolo y oscuro que le ganó una chica cuyas líneas hablaban de una gran imaginación así como un terrible deseo de sentirse importante. Quisieron hablar con él para que la beca le fuera otorgada y fue ahí cuando lo rechazó, se excusó y no volvió a formar parte de actividades como esa. Nada relacionado a teatro ni literatura.

Su orgullo hizo que saboteara su oportunidad, se arrepentía, prefería no mirar atrás pensando en los _hubiera_ para dedicarse a ocultar bien sus actividades frente a sus vecinos y sobrellevar la escuela. Era menor de edad, no conocía a mucha gente, desempeñaba una tarea por la cual se veía como autómata.

Se sentía muerto en vida.

A veces lloraba en silencio. No había nadie con quién platicar. Los gritos de su alma se quedaban encerrados en su pecho, su voz jamás les daba vía.

Miraba por la ventana deseando tener alas para irse volando hacia el cenit. Bajaba la mirada sabiéndolo imposible, regañándose por sus pensamientos de locura, se cambiaba y salía de su casa.

Ese viernes sería la segunda y tercera vez que los ojos de Thor se encontraran con Loki. Primero interpretando a Hamlet, la segunda fumando en las gradas recargada la espalda en un poste con una rodilla flexionada y la cadera ligeramente inclinada como si estuviera posando para un comercial de cigarros pues cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que fumar era lo mejor en el mundo si personas tan perfectas y bellas como él fumaban. Ahora en la calle, por un callejón cerca de una zona llena de clubs y cantinas, lo veía una tercera vez. Conducía su auto llevando a Jane a casa así como a un Fandral muy ebrio que era apaciguado por Hogun y Sif en el asiento trasero. Se detuvieron porque Fandral creyó que iba a vomitar y Thor le hubiera dado una paliza por hacerlo en sus asientos de cuero.

El rubio estaba al borde del colapso y Sif le reprochaba haber bebido tanto cuando Thor miró en el fondo de la calle una cara conocida.

Creyó estarlo confundiendo hasta que notó su cabello peinado hacia atrás y la misma camisa verde que le había visto en las gradas cuando fumaba. Jane ni se había percatado, hablaba con Hogun preguntándole como había acabado el rubio tan borracho a lo que su amigo de rasgos orientales solo pudo responder que se le había pasado la mano impresionando a las chicas.

Thor miró a Loki al notar que no estaba solo, un hombre maduro quizás entre finales de sus cuarentas y principio de sus cincuentas lo dirigía con la mano en su espalda hacia un auto estacionado.

Fandral volvió adentro del deportivo cuando Loki se iba con ese sujeto en el otro auto de color azul oscuro.

-Estoy bien,… creo que ya estoy bien…

Sif lo perforaba con los ojos, solo la hacía pasar vergüenzas.

Siguió su marcha despacio para no provocar el estómago de su amigo y que las vestiduras de su coche tuvieran que ensuciarse por el contenido de su estómago cuando su vista lo descubrió.

Había llovido por la tarde, seguía haciendo frío, la fiesta se llevó a cabo pese a eso, las chicas fingían que el clima no les ponía la piel de gallina para llevar el abdomen descubierto, minifaldas y escotes pronunciados, con el calor del licor no se sentía nada al final y Jane como chica buena que era llevaba puesta la chaqueta de deportista de su novio.

El clima empañaba los vidrios, su auto no se salvaba ni tampoco el azul en el que estaba Loki y que ya se encontraba estacionado en un callejón oscuro, húmedo y horrendo. Aquel que interpretara a Hamlet con tanta pasión y lágrimas verdaderas apartaba la mano del hombre con el que estaba y después de mirarle agachaba la cabeza en el asiento del conductor mientras este ponía una cara distinta que hablaba de suspiros. Su cara en su entrepierna, en la entrepierna de ese hombre maduro, no era difícil adivinar para qué.

Thor desorbitó los ojos y se distrajo tanto del camino que no vio venir una pick up en el cruce de la calle y tuvo que frenar abrupto. Se disculpó, Jane se preocupó y todos atribuyeron su comportamiento a Fandral.

Su fin de semana no fue lo mismo después de ver lo que había visto. Loki haciendo eso con un desconocido o no en un callejón le sonaba imposible e inmundo. Él era Loki, Hamlet, quién lo había hecho llorar por la belleza de la tragedia shakesperiana sobre el escenario del auditorio de la preparatoria.

No pudo con la idea.

Jane lo vio distante, tuvo que decir que estaba cansado para no preocupar a su novia y portándose cariñoso la castaña no agregó nada más. Su novio la quería, solo estaba un poco distraído. No imaginaba que era lo que abstraía tanto su mente y lo crudo que resultaba ser.

**_Lunes_**

Con las clases trató de no pensar más en Loki, solo que fue Loki quién acabó en su camino. Ya no quedaba nadie en las duchas, se había quedado un rato más platicando con el entrenador y por lo tanto había ido a ducharse tarde.

Creyó que ya no había nadie más, Jane iba a hacer un trabajo con Sif en casa de otra porrista y no se verían ese día. Pensando en ella caminaba hacia su locker hasta que escuchó voces. Un defensa del equipo.

-Loki…

-Suéltame.

El nombrado congeló a Thor en su sitio, lo seco de su voz al hablarle. El rubio aún no llegaba hasta el pasillo donde estaban y por eso no vio que el ojiverde había sido arrinconado por el jugador contra los lockers. El tono de Laufeyson era serio, el atleta no quería dejarlo ir y se podría decir que hasta trataba de forzarlo.

-¿Que te dije sobre la escuela?

Logró apartarlo de un empujón cuando Thor apareció, Loki casi siente que se le va el alma al cielo, si Odinson era el rey de la escuela ¿Qué podría imaginar de verlos a los dos tan sospechosos?

-Thor –lo reconoció el defensa cambiando de actitud totalmente. Loki solo miró con furia a quien lo hubiera acorralado y se marchó pasando a Thor sin quererlo mirar hasta que cedió al sentir sus orbes azules sobre él tan insistentes.

Fue un momento en cámara lenta. Thor recién bañado con el marcado abdomen descubierto y el cabello goteando, una toalla al cuello y otra en la cintura, Loki peinado hacia atrás con uno que otro mechón de cabello colándose por su frente, las pupilas color esmeralda, Thor por fin notaba que tenía ojos verdes. Tenía los labios semiabiertos, estaba tan cerca del musculoso brazo del mariscal que también él percibió el tono de azul del que eran las pupilas del atleta, celeste. Thor recuerda sus ojos, la chaqueta de cuero negro con cierres de metal medio abierta, los jeans grises deslavados algo ajustados, la playera estampada en que se leía claramente Lev... Un momento... Frenó de inmediato el curso de sus pensamientos, ¿Desde cuando ponía tanta atención a lo que vestían otros hombres y más a lo que llevaba Loki por su perfecto y blanco cuerpo? Y más aún, ¿Desde cuando creía que Loki tenía buen cuerpo? Cierto, era apuesto, pero...

-¿Sigues aquí todavía? –retomó el defensa a su mariscal aparentando no estar nervioso.

El cerebro de Thor seguía acaparado por ver a Loki, lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo salir por la puerta de los vestidores.

-Loki… -lo señaló casi como pregunta de porqué estaba él ahí.

-Ah,… me lo encontré y le dije que debería remplazar a Dave en Hamlet, no se volverá a llenar la función sin él, ¿por qué?

Ante la mentira Thor ya no dijo nada, se fue a cambiar. Era su compañero, ese defensa se interesaba tanto en el club de teatro de la escuela como Thor sabía de Loki hasta hacía unos días, claro que era disimulo pero querer desenmascarar a un jugador del equipo por meterse con un chico gay sin serlo el jugador abiertamente no sonaba como algo que el rubio quisiere hacer.

Lo dejó por la paz pese a ver su intriga aumentada, creciendo exponencialmente en su pecho y en su cabeza. Thor Odinson se veía a si mismo preocupado por Loki Laufeyson.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya era tarde. Lo había seguido sin su auto hasta su casa y una vez que descubrió donde vivía lo empezó a seguir a los bares que frecuentaba y viéndolo salir con incontables sujetos. Había algo raro en él, algo que lo hacía sentir sospechas, quizás era su corta edad.

No pasaba todos los días, dejaba a Jane y luego iba a esperar a que Loki saliera por la puerta de aquella vieja y descuidada casa en la que residía enterrada en un vecindario pobre donde el auto de Thor resaltaba como una perla en el fango. Con tal de liberarse de ese gran detalle le pidió de favor a Fandral que le prestara su descuidado coche, el corredor se vio sorprendido aunque cuando Thor intercambió momentáneamente su automóvil por el suyo no pudo negárselo. El carro del Odinson era un precioso deportivo y Fandral conducía uno que sus posibilidades le permitieron adquirir. Al menos tenía auto, pensaba Fandral de su propio vehículo. El que se portara tan misterioso el mariscal hizo preocupar a sus amigos, más a Volstagg que lo veía algo ausente y preocupado fingiendo no pasaba nada besando a Jane.

Y es que Thor se había enterado de algo.

Una noche había visto a Loki salir de un hotel con uno de tantos desconocidos, este había querido llevarlo en su auto hasta su casa y el pelinegro declinó la oferta. Ahí fue cuando Thor vio como recibía dinero y apartaba la mano de aquel hombre que trataba de hacerle una caricia rechazándolo para marcharse poniéndose el abrigo que llevaba.

Todo fue claro entonces. Cobró sentido.

_-Es que se dice que es,... ¿Cómo decirlo? una zorra…_

La voz de Sif eran rumores.

Veía su actuación como Hamlet matando a Laertes en la obra protagonizando una imagen divina, lo veía fumando en las gradas cerca de la chica gótica como modelo de comerciales, lo recordaba bajando la cabeza en ese auto azul con los vidrios empañados, saliendo de un motel con otro sujeto, hablando con el defensa de su equipo en los vestidores, quizás con una expresión de placer, odio y abnegación en el rostro sobre alguna cama mientras otro hombre estuviere encima de él enterrándose profundamente en su cuerpo con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

La voz de Sif eran rumores, sí, solo rumores. La verdad de Loki Laufeyson era que se prostituía.

Se trastornó. Como sufrió su alma al enterarse. Juró que tendría que ayudarlo de alguna forma, solo que no supo cómo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ayudarlo?...

Desde el momento en que decidió que debería intervenir fue su fin. Jamás debió haberse interesado en él porque así se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, pesares y dificultades, y mucho, mucho sufrimiento.

Pero si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera habido historia ni mucho menos tanta pasión...

.

* * *

Diablos, el siguiente capítulo hasta a mí me asesina...

.


	5. Favor

Desenme suerte para que mi proyecto no sea rechazado, es la primera vez que trabajo con algo tan complicado y los encargados de revisarlo tienen los ojos puestos sobre mi como aves de rapiña porque saben que nunca había trabajado algo así de laborioso.

Oh! no puedo evitar estar nerviosa. Por otra parte, aquí está la continuación. Es media noche porque perdí todo este día trabajando y peor aún, perdí ese avance. Como estoy deprimida mejor me avoco a publicar.

Maldición, estoy tan triste. Y este capítulo es... rayos, no sé que decirles, cuando lo lean sabrán que tan larga será esta historia...

* * *

.

**Favor**

.

Después de lo visto al recibir dinero por sus servicios Thor se debatió entre hablarle o no. Si lo hacía en la escuela sentía que perdería los estribos cuando Loki lo negara y a pesar de que verlo en un bar sonaba contraproducente no pudo ver otra forma de acercársele que esa. Fue al bar entonces.

Loki ya estaba ahí sentado en la barra con un trago sencillo y los brazos cruzados, charlaba mustio con una chica que al verse desairada por el pelinegro y más aún humillada al ver que estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa a un hombre al fondo del bar ser marchaba dejando a Loki seguro de que ya veía su siguiente movimiento a realizar.

Esto desesperó a Thor quien caminó hasta la barra desde su asiento y se sentó a su lado.

-Loki –lo llamó. El azabache volteó a verlo reconociendo su voz. Era imposible que se tratara de él, era el mariscal de campo de su preparatoria, no podía ser verdad. Mucho menos hablándole.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba.

-¿Thor? –se vio además de sorprendido intrigado. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se preocupó a su vez porque el hombre al fondo no creyera que coqueteaba con él y que era a Thor a quién estaba esperando. El rubio interrumpía su trabajo.

-Debería preguntarte a ti lo que haces aquí

-Beber. No soy buena compañía Odinson, ¿no deberías estar con tu novia o con quién sea que hayas venido?

Loki le desviaba la mirada, seguía alargando el cuello para ver a su posible cliente. El mismo no sabía como interpretar su comportamiento, ¿rechaza a Thor porque se veía interesado en él? ¿Sería que solo era un flirteo para una noche libre o en verdad cobraba? Todas esas preguntas se hacía.

-Vine porque necesito hablar contigo

-Claro, como si tuviéramos mucho de que hablar si no habíamos cruzado palabra antes

Hizo ademán de levantarse con su trago y Thor le detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca.

-Es sobre lo que sé que vas a hacer con ese hombre

Loki bufó aunque le preocupara que su compañero de escuela lo supiera.

-¿Y eres homófobo o algo?

-No. Pero sé que cobras por eso

No pudo mantener la calma, sintió engarrotarse sus piernas, sus brazos, incluso sintió miedo. Con resquemor en la mirada fijó sus pupilas esmeraldas en Thor que con su cara solo reconfirmaba el hecho de que sabía más de lo que él creía. Palideció. Resignado se olvidó por completo de sus intenciones con el que le había estado mirando hasta hacía unos segundos y lo veía ahora marcharse por la puerta trasera con el rubio perdiéndose su oportunidad.

Era una situación desconocida para Loki, se portaba siempre muy intrépido cuando alguien lo amenazaba porque no permitía que nadie lo intimidara, solo que Thor era distinto. Lo conocía, asistía a su misma preparatoria, no sabía si conocía su edad ni hasta que punto sabía sobre sus movimientos nocturnos y eso lograba ponerlo más desconcertado y temeroso.

La tensión era palpable, como si se tratara de velos de satín cayendo sobre ambos. Satín y demás telas vaporosas que nublaban su entendimiento.

Ya afuera Thor fue el que empezó a hablar, Loki no quería mirarle, no sabía en que momento se veía arrastrado a tener que darle explicaciones a un jugador de fútbol ni como se había enterado. En tiesura no movió un solo músculo.

-¿Cómo es que… -se le trababan las palabras al querer hablar. -¿Cómo es que puedes hacer esto?

-De poder todo se puede. No entiendo que tienes tú que ver con ello

-¿Y en que grado vas? ¡¿Saben ellos cuantos años tienes en realidad?!

Respondió al ataque.

-Una identificación falsa, saben que soy menor y fingen que no lo notan. Deberías hacer lo mismo

-¡¿En qué grado vas?! –bramó.

El pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder más que incómodo y molesto.

-Décimo

-¿Y tu edad?

-¿Importa? –vio que Thor no estaba para bromas. – Cumplí dieciséis en febrero

Para el rubio fue peor aún enterarse. ¡Estaban en Marzo! Y estaba frente a un chico que se prostituía a los dieciséis.

Después de un incómodo silencio de casi un minuto Loki se hartó de lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas?

Thor no respondió, dejó de darle la espalda para verlo y luego desvió la mirada.

-¿Piensas amenazarme, hacer que lo deje, darme un discurso sobre moral?

Su acidez logró ponerlo más incómodo aún si se podía. Era casi un niño, y le hablaba como un adulto mientras que su expresión era la de un adolescente cruzado de brazos casi aparentando abrazarse con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué te importaría saber?...

-Porqué… -no sabía la razón...

-No, ¿Por qué diablos necesitas saberlo? ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

El jugador de fútbol entristeció. Bajó la cabeza sonrojado _y fue malinterpretado_.

Si no hubiera pensado mal de ese ademán nada hubiera sucedido.

-Oh… así que era eso… -observó Loki descifrando mal su movimiento. Se equivocó, su error le costaría a ambos lo siguiente que pasara. Pasó, solo pasó. –No me lo esperaba del perfecto Thor Odinson, a Jane Foster se le podría romper el corazón, las porristas van a llorar…

Confuso lo miró.

-Con tal de que dejes de fastidiar –subió los hombros, se pegó a su cuerpo sujetándose de la tela de su chaqueta de cuero café siendo que Loki llevaba la suya de cuero también pero negra, su inseparable. –Necesito el dinero de todas formas…

-¿Qué estas…?

-¿No es por lo que viniste aquí? ¿Quieres que compre tu silencio o que satisfaga tu curiosidad? Se trata de eso ¿que no?

Se bajó hasta colocar las rodillas en el sucio piso del callejón, Thor lo había arrastrado hasta allá para que su plática no fuera escuchada por nadie, Loki ahora se valía de eso para hacerse de la hebilla de su cinturón y desabrocharlo.

-No –le detuvo las manos para que no siguiera.

-Vas a pagarme Odinson, no creas que lo haré gratis aunque me amenaces. Dile a alguien y dejaré la escuela, me mudaré, así que cierra la maldita boca y déjame hacer mi trabajo

La amenaza fue tan cruda y sus ojos guardaban tanta ira que el de ojos azules se estremeció. No le soltó las manos, Loki se revolvió para liberarse. Logró con su mirada iracunda y lacrimosa hacer que Thor lo soltara, no obstante siguió tratando de que no lo hiciera. Sin decirse más y Loki ya bastante enojado consiguió mantenerlo quieto cuando bajó su cierre, le clavó los ojos para que no perdiera el contacto visual en ningún momento cuando se hizo de el en las manos, lo tocó, lo acarició, sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer primero la punta haciendo que Thor creyera que desmayaría por lo que hacía. Siguieron mirándose, el rubio desesperado, el pelinegro concentrado. De nuevo la misma acción ahora con los labios, primero la punta, la lengua en incitantes círculos por su piel, sus largos dedos en el resto de su longitud, por sus testículos. La sangre corriendo hacia el músculo de su masculinidad que comenzó a reaccionar por la atenciones. El pelinegro guió mirando por unos segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir con lo que hacia, llevó la mitad a su boca y siguió lamiendo, succionando repetitivamente llevando a su presa a gemir, obligándole a callar con puños y dientes apretados.

Thor no pudo resistir mucho, cedió ante las fuertes sensaciones con las que estaba siendo acabado. Loki saboreaba el preseminal ahora en su lengua, puso más empeño en producirle placer, rosó con sus dientes, hizo algo con lengua, boca y dientes que llevó a Thor a no soportarlo más moviendo las caderas para que siguiera haciéndolo así. Sus manos acabaron en sus negros cabellos para indicarle que fuera más rápido. Loki lo hizo y torturó al mariscal con más profundas entradas y lamidas. Su respiración acababa en su piel lubricada por saliva.

Thor había cerrado los ojos, se mordía los labios, ¿cómo era que tanto placer podía existir? Su corazón bombeaba con prisa, su mente se veía revuelta. Por su cabeza y pecho instalada esa conmoción de peligro, adrenalina, placer, libido.

Jane Foster no existía. ¿Había alguien llamado Jane? ¿Quién era ella? Su mente solo pensaba un solo nombre.

-Loki… -sintió la sonrisa rota abajo marcarse.

Volvió a mirarlo abajo sorprendiéndose de que casi al instante Loki subiera los ojos para verle también. Los párpados medio caídos, la vista nublada. Lo que parecía ser resignación y superioridad en el pelinegro por dominar como derretirlo.

Lo sentía cerca, estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, Loki no bajo el ritmo ni la calidad de su trabajo, lo tenía entero en la boca, Thor no podía entender como toda su extensión cabía en tan perfectos y alados labios. Presionando fuerte contra su garganta lo logró después de un tiempo razonable, el atleta se corrió en su boca con su ardiente semilla siendo tragada por él. No pudo evitar abrir los labios y algo de su semen resbalo por su barbilla y por el propio pene. Se retiró limpiándose con el reverso de la mano y los dedos, se acercó a terminar de lamer lo que quedaba en el miembro de Thor con la atónita mirada de este sobre él. Respiraba dificultoso, se recuperó rápido y para el rubio fue claro que el aliento de los dos se veía en nubes blancas que se disolvían en el aire una vez exhaladas.

Aún de rodillas Loki se llevó la mano al pecho antes de ponerse de pie. Se limpió las comisuras de los labios con los nudillos.

-¿Satisfecho?

-Ya basta –quiso tocar su hombro. La culpa le sobrevino arrepintiéndose de su intención inicial y se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿No era lo que querías?

-Te dije que no lo hicieras

-No me vengas con eso ahora. Lo disfrutaste

Callado Thor no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar fuerte volviendo a acomodarse los pantalones antes de buscar su cartera. Que execrable dilema, lo quería ayudar, hacerlo dejar aquella vida y se encontraba con la disputa interna de pagarle porque si no lo hacía se vería como si hubiera usado el hecho de que se prostituía para obligarle a tener relaciones con él. Y si le paga sería casi como darle la razón de que estaba experimentando atracción hacia los hombres y quería comprobarlo.

Ni el mismo sabía que pensar. Sus intenciones habían sido nobles, no esperaba que Loki hubiera movido tanto en él como para tener ahora tantos sentimientos encontrados de piedad, miedo y trastorno.

Sacó todos los billetes que llevaba en la cartera y se los dio.

-¿Exactamente cuanto crees que cobro? No tengo cambio idiota

-Mierda, ¡Tómalo!, ¡Solo tómalo maldita sea!

Loki arrugó los billetes en su puño, era demasiado. Sin embargo se vio resuelto a tomarlo para deshacerse de Thor Odinson lo más pronto posible.

-Que Jane ni nadie se entere entonces. Y deja de tratar de darles clases de moral a otros -dijo por último.

-Esto no era lo que quería

-Seguro…

Caminó hacia la calle, no volvería al bar. Dejó a Thor con su nube de pensamientos y siguió su camino hacia su casa. No debería trabajar quizás en una semana y media. No le había gustado tener que verle la cara a la estrella del equipo de futbol de su preparatoria y pese a eso había salido ganando con el dinero.

Algo en su orgullo lo había acuchillado. Prefirió ignorarlo. Se sentía depravado, como un objeto.

Cerró la puerta tras de si dejó los billetes en la mesa, fue a su cuarto para tomar una ducha y minutos después, secándose con una toalla rojo quemado, miró el dinero un instante antes de decidirse a guardarlo.

En su departamento Thor no podía con la culpa. Su móvil sonó, era Jane, se perturbó de más al ver que era de su novia y por primera vez en toda su relación rechazó la llamada.

Le iba a pedir matrimonio y acaba de tener sexo oral con otro hombre, no, con un chico, más joven que Jane, con más experiencia. Quería ayudarlo, Loki lo aborrecía, lo amenazó, podría contarle a la escuela lo que había hecho con él. Era criminal. Se sentía sucio y también aletargado. Estaba mal, era algo malo y había obtenido tanto placer como para saber que estaba enloqueciendo.

Si, pobre Jane Foster, y pobre Odinson también. Su corazón no podía sufrir más por tanta piedad que sentía hacia ese pelinegro de blanca tez, algo lo impulsaba como fuerza de magneto a querer ayudarlo, salvarle, no se explicaba porqué sentía eso, lo sentía sin más explicación coherente que esa.

Jane intentó llamar una segunda vez.

Thor apagó el teléfono.

.

* * *

Lloro por los siguientes capítulos...


	6. Sincere concern

Hoy es quince. Cuando sea veinte estaré estudiando como loca porque ya estaré en exámenes y desde ahora ya tengo los nervios crispados... s,s

Respecto a la historia, bueno, este capítulo tenía que escribirlo porque si no lo hacía hubiera pasado directamente a lo que ocurre en el ocho y la verdad me gusta bastante el siete como para adelantarme y no compenetrarlos lo suficiente n.n ...

Random names...

* * *

.

**Sincere concern**

.

El entrenador lo veía distraído, el equipo sabía que estaba ausente. Para los Northern Vikings su racha de invictos corría peligro con el mariscal de campo en ese estado. Sus amigos lo veían lejano, perdido, su novia trataba de hacer que se abriera con ella resultando infructífero. Para todos Thor Odinson estaba en otro planeta.

-Se acerca el partido contra los Black Chevaliers, ¿crees que Thor este bien para entonces Jane?

La castaña no tenía la más mínima idea de que responderle a su amiga Sif cuando le preguntara. Se vio arrasada por la incertidumbre de lo que le pasaba a su novio y futuro prometido que inquieta también se había deprimido.

-No lo sé...

Thor se había cerrado, solo no asistió a una fiesta y la escuela ya se había enterado de que algo le había pasado al mariscal de campo como para ponerse así de mal. Callado, ausente, frío. Triste.

Loki en su propia vida ahorró todo el dinero que recibió del rubio. Comenzó de nuevo a salir con hombres y a cobrar un poco más caro. Le resultó bien, fue casi como si le hubiere sido revelado que por su belleza merecía cobrar bien. Su inseguridad y juventud fue la que lo hizo no aumentar el coste en desmedida.

Pasó así una semana en que Thor no le dijo nada a su novia y esta lloró rogando que le contara lo que le pasaba. El solo pudo pedirle disculpas, recordarle que la amaba y marcharse de su lado. Sentía que la hería al no contarle lo de Loki.

A su vez se sentía culpable.

Frandral le devolvió su auto, no le comentó nada a Jane sobre su acuerdo porque llegó a creer y creyó bien, que Thor no quería ser reconocido por nadie haciendo lo que hubiere estado haciendo.

Desafortunadamente eso ya no le importó cuando en su propio deportivo esperó fuera de la casa Layfeyson a su inquilino un día. Para la tarde el cielo se había puesto de un color azul apagado casi depresivo. Con ese cielo de fondo había salido el azabache de su casa para toparse con el mariscal con quien había tenido cierto encuentro en un callejón. Se le fue el aire recuperándose con enfado cuando se obligó a mantenerse estoico. Su sangre hirviendo fue la que no pudo controlar llegando a colorear hasta sus oídos en su pálido semblante.

-_Tu..._ ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

Thor recargado en la puerta de su auto despegó los brazos de su torso. Llevaba puesta la chamarra de cuero del equipo de futbol como clara muestra de que era un deportista, no por nada la musculatura.

-Debo hablar contigo

Loki estaba más que molesto. Vestía el mismo suéter verde dos tallas más grande de la que era. Thor lucía determinado.

-¿Ahora me molestarás también en mi casa?

-No es lo que piensas

-¿No? Pues no puedo pensar en nada más. La última vez que hable contigo… -no terminó la frase, le ganó su coraje que lo hacía enrojecer hasta los oídos y que pintaba ahora sus mejillas y su nariz, en parte por el frío y por el semilluvioso clima -¿Cómo rayos supiste mi dirección?

-Te seguí

-Jodido acosador. Lárgate –siseó una vez se acercó a él.

-Habla conmigo -se abstenía de tocarlo aunque casi sintiera las manos hormiguearle por la intención. No aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Tú y yo no hablamos la última vez

-No creo que quieras que tratemos esto en frente de tu casa -se salió por la tangente con un muy buen punto a su favor.

Loki gruñó. Se vio acorralado.

-Espera aquí entonces –bramó antes de volver a su poco cuidado hogar azotando la puerta y salió minutos después con el morral de sus libros al hombro y sacando una bolsa de basura para depositarla en los botes de aluminio en el asfalto.

-¿Para que la mochila? -le cuestionó abriéndole la puerta de su deportivo del lado del copiloto.

-Para guardar las apariencias –se subió al auto, cerró de mala gana y Thor no dijo más, ni siquiera el más mínimo comentario sobre el cinturón de seguridad que el adolescente ni reparó en ponerse.

Fue conducido hasta una conocida avenida que reconoció dejando de recargar la cara en su mano y el codo de la misma en la ventana, era una zona llena de moteles por los que había pasado ya con varios clientes, conocía las tarifas por hora y por noche. Era un sitió recurrente para él.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

-¿Vas a cobrar el cambio que no te di? –sonrió casi por la ironía. Pensó incluso en que debería decirle que ahora el costo por sus servicios era más.

Thor lo ignoró. Comenzó a hablar una vez encontró un lugar para estacionarse.

-Fue aquí donde lo descubrí, en este mismo sitio.

Estacionados frente a ese edificio con la palabra 'Hotel' iluminada la marquesina sobre sus cabezas Loki lo miró angustiado sin saber que pasaría, el imaginaba lo peor como de costumbre.

-Sif dijo algo sobre ti que no pude creer, luego te vi recibir dinero y me di cuenta de lo que realmente hacías-. Cuando volteó a verle el pelinegro le miraba serio tratando de no concentrarse en lo preocupado que se veía el rubio ni en la calidez que la calefacción del auto le proporcionaba a sus huesos acabando por darle cierta sensación de tranquilidad que le traía ciertas añoranzas pasadas amenazando con querer ponerse susceptible.

En verdad era aún un niño. Esas evocaciones infantiles Thor las sabía ver mejor que nadie.

-Jane dijo que fuiste a una clase con ella

-¿Hablas con tu novia de mi? No creo que eso sea muy brillante de tu parte después de lo que hicimos…

-Te vimos actuar en Hamlet

Loki calló. No esperaba venir esa. Se quedó mudo un buen rato a lo que el rubio siguió hablando.

-Fue la primera vez que lloré viendo una obra de teatro

La ironía no se hizo esperar. Mejor reír nervioso que dejar correr los ríos de sus ojos.

-¿Thor Odinson llorando? ¿Quién lo creería? The Black Chevaliers los harán papilla…

Sus profundos ojos azules prefirieron pasar eso por alto al saber que Loki no lo volteaba a ver por lo que le había dicho.

-Cuando supe que ibas en décimo no lo pude superar, ¿cómo es que alguien tan joven puede actuar así, moviendo cada fibra del público?... ¿y como es que ese alguien puede hacer lo que tu haces?

Loki derramó la primera lágrima que borró de su cara con la mano avergonzado por su debilidad.

-¿Qué es este sentimentalismo barato? ¿En que momento te interesaste en querer saber de mí?, ¿Fue solo porque estuve en Hamlet?

-¿Tus padres saben sobre esto?

-Ellos saben suficiente de mí

-No lo creo

-¡Ya déjame en paz!... –se vio desesperado por querer salir de ese auto. –No vuelvas a buscarme Thor, no quiero hablar contigo sobre nada.

-Estoy tratando de hacer que recapacites

-¿Y solo por que tú me lo dices crees que voy a dejar de hacerlo? –se había cruzado esa línea entre piedad, amargura y sabotaje. Ya no reprimió la lluvia de su esmeralda mirada penetrante. Estaba furioso. -¿Crees acaso que lo hago por gusto?

Thor no cupo en sí por las palabras. Se fue contra él.

-¡¿Alguien te está obligando?!

-Lo hago porque yo quiero –se deshizo de su agarre.

-¡Loki! Habla conmigo por favor

-¡No! Deja de interesarte en mí, no tienes por qué.

En amago de desesperanza recurrió a su última alternativa. La amenaza.

-Traté de advertirte –suspiró. –Voy a hablar.

Loki fue quien lo sujeto ahora de la ropa.

-No.

-Tú me obligas a hacerlo

-¡Por favor no! ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que tu me pidas, pero por favor no le digas a nadie! Me iré, me iré lejos si lo haces.

Pese a ser lo más fuerte que escuchara el rubio continuo firme en su tono.

-Entonces promete que dejarás de hacerlo

-No puedo prometer eso -bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

Loki trató de tocarle utilizando como último recurso tratar de seducirlo, acercó su cara a la del otro directamente a besarlo, lo que no funcionó con Thor tomándolo de las muñecas y agitándolo, así que desistió. No había nada más que hacer. Quizás sería mejor si el mariscal lo revelaba, tendría una excusa suficiente para dejar de hacer lo que hacía. Pero su orgullo embravecía su necedad.

-No vuelvas a buscarme Thor, no quiero verte -se despegó de él deslizando sus manos de las del atleta. -Si realmente quieres ayudarme no digas ni una sola palabra de lo que hago, no sabes lo que pasará si haces eso. No voy a detenerme. Quien debería recapacitar lo que hace eres tú

-No te vayas –lo vio querer abrir la puerta del lado del conductor.

-No soporto estar aquí

Logró abrir y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Aunque su nombre fue gritado a sus espaldas no miró atrás. Lágrimas se le desprendieron grabándose esa voz en ecos por su mente ya que días después la misma se acercaba con él aturdido en el piso mientras un puño estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo por su mismo denuedo. Tenía descolocadas las ideas pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocer a Thor ahí espiando sus actividades nocturnas otra vez.

Cobardemente el golpeador salió corriendo. Pudo haberlo perseguido más se quedó con Loki quien tenía el labio abierto arrastrándose en el suelo. Aquel posible cliente lo había golpeado. No estaba preparado para eso. En realidad al principio tampoco había estado preparado para prostituirse, había temido, llorado, blasfemado, pero al final había acabado así. Y actualmente era acosado por quien fuere el más popular de su escuela... era una situación perfecta, no había pedido nada más al cielo o a la vida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quién era ese bastardo? –lo tomó del rostro detectando lo maltratado que había sido el chico.

-No pregunto nombres Odinson -se quitaba la sangre con el reverso del dedo índice. Sobre su blanca piel el rojo tinte sobresaltaba aún más. -¿Te has vuelto voyeur ahora por mi causa?

Ni el tono de sarcasmo lograba alcanzar.

-¡¿Cómo permites que esto siga?! Debes detenerte

-Habla si quieres. Me iré. Mientras no lo hagas seguiré haciéndolo –logró ponerse de pie rechazando su ayuda. Se marchaba.

-¿Es que no hay forma de pararte?

Loki se limpió la sangre del labio que había vuelto a manar. Menos mal que había ahorrado, no podría ejercer así. Escuchando a Thor que caminó a su lado casi pierde el equilibrio. Fue interceptado y de mala gana se tuvo que recargar en él en una especie de abrazo que asesinó más aún su alma.

Recordó a un hombre que no hacía mucho lo había sostenido así una vez. Su nombre era Matthew.

El orgullo lo llevaría a morir, ¿es que acaso no entendía? Estaba ahí Odinson tratando de ayudarle, en verdad sería de ayuda, y él insistía en rechazar su mano.

Loki no quería pensar ni sentir nada. Tenía que creerse la mentira de que él era de hielo.

-No. No la hay. Por el momento no la hay…

.

* * *

Iré a comer y a terminar mi trabajo. Mañana es mi gran día y tengo un nudo en el estómago. Y los días veinte y veinticinco habrán capítulos interesantes... Cielos, no puedo con la intriga...


	7. Desirable and undesirable feelings

Santo, tengo tanto miedo, tanto trabajo y tantas ideas que no puedo con el Thorki feels, incluso comencé otro fic... cielos...

Como sea, disfruten la continuación de **Fate found us** porque de verdad quise cortarlo cuando vi lo largo que era pero no pude, y no quise, también fue eso. Pero entre más por publicación mejor, ¿que no? Rayos...

Mañana comienzan los exámenes, me siento en blanco... ¿por qué diablos no me metí a humanidades? Me iré a lamentar a otro lado, ustedes adelante, lean...

* * *

.

**Desirable and undesirable feelings**

.

Se fue a sentar en las gradas, la chica gótica no había salido a fumar ese día. Estaba justo encima de Loki cuando habló.

-El partido, quiero que vengas

Loki le dio una calada a su cigarrillo con la mano sobre los labios para que no se supiera que estaba hablando con el mariscal. Aparentaba tener más edad de la que tenía, por sus ademanes se le creía.

-Tengo cosas que hacer ese día

-Si quieres te pago para asistas

-Futbol y me haces sentir como una ramera. Tú ganas Odinson, vendré. Si te atreves a tratar de pagarme no vuelvas a hablarme

Apagó su cigarrillo en un poste de las gradas y tiró la colilla al césped.

Sabiendo que Laufeyson no haría nada ese día calmó a Thor para poder jugar bien. Salió con sus amigos por unas cervezas, lo sintieron de vuelta con ellos, Jane más que nada lo agradeció. Fingir que no pasaba nada ya no le valía Les pidió disculpas y mintió sobre como había estado esos días. El cariño de la castaña con Thor lo hizo sentir que había recuperado su vida, que no se la pasaba acosando a un adolescente por callar que sabía que vendía su cuerpo por dinero. Se sentía con el peso de guardar ese secreto porque si pasaba algo y el lo sabía y no había hablado la culpa lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. Recordó como lo habían golpeado, ya estaba bien pero había sido horrible verlo así de frágil. No obstante no conocía sus razones para realizar lo que hacía, llegaba a entender que Loki fingía que no sentía nada cuando lo hacía más nada salvo eso.

Esa sensación lo acompañó toda la velada. Él era feliz entre sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, las porristas más lindas del escuadrón, entre ellas su novia y Loki estaría teniendo sexo con…

Bebió para olvidar ese factor y tuvo que manejar Jane hasta su departamento haciendo de conductora designada. Como estaba en puerta el fin de semana se quedó con él. Thor se aturdió por el pensamiento de si mismo divirtiéndose en esa fiesta mientras que Loki estaría abriendo las piernas para quien sabe qué depravado. Trató de no pensar más en él y no pudo.

-¿En que piensas? –acarició su cabello su novia trayéndole de nuevo al mundo real con su mano por su cuello. Caricias que supo leer perfectamente, había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que la había tocado, Jane estaba preocupada. El ponerse cariñosa con él le reprochaba su falta de atención así como su necesidad de saberlo suyo de nuevo.

-En nada –la besó fugazmente más como si quisiera callarla que demostrarle afecto.

-Uno no se deprime por nada

-Lo lamento, son solo tonterías –acarició su suave cabello siempre planchado por la castaña.

-¿Ganarás el partido mañana? –quiso hacerlo sonreír. Lo logró. Volvió a besarla y susurró contra sus labios:

-Ganaré por ti

-Oh, yo te animaré como ninguna –puso las manos en sus piernas sentada ella en la alfombra de su sala, él en el sillón. Hasta para seducirle Foster era un terrón de azúcar.

No la rechazó. La atrajo a su cuerpo cargándola a su regazo. Entre tantos besos y caricias acabaron en su habitación. Los padres de Foster no rechazaban su relación con el rubio una vez lo conocieron. Heredero de una modesta fortuna y con serias intenciones de casarse con su hija ya lo trataban como su hijo. Mejor yerno no podían pedir.

Sumió en lo más profundo de su ser la imagen que tenía de Loki esa vez del bar, a Loki llorando en su auto, siendo golpeado por ese tipo, sosteniéndose de él para no caerse. La explicación que le había dado de porque acabó siendo agraviado.

_-Tu tuviste suerte Thor, la mayoría de las veces tengo cuidado y usamos protección. Como puedes ver no todos lo aceptan de buena gana…_

El mismo estaba abriendo la bolsa del preservativo en ese momento con Jane desnuda besando su hombro insistente.

Loki podía engañarse a si mismo diciendo que no sentía nada al cambiar sexo por dinero. Así mismo tuvo que engañarse Thor para no terminar de aceptar que pensaba en el pelinegro mientras dulcemente le hacía el amor a su novia y desesperaba por no hallar en ella lo que Loki le había hecho descubrir en ese callejón…

Le dijo que se alejara, que no lo buscara. Por no escucharlo ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Loki fumaba caminando hacia su casa guardando el dinero que había ganado. Se había bañado en el hotel y con el clima helado de la noche podría resfriarse. No le tomo importancia y prendió otro cigarro cuando se acabó el primero. Al día siguiente tendría que arrastrarse a su escuela gracias a cierto rubio.

.

La patada inicial. El primer cuarto y las porristas realizando su rutina. Thor se veía distraído, retomaba el juego, anotaban y en un descuido el partido se ponía cardíaco cuando anotaba el equipo contrario.

Jane le daba ánimos a gritos. Sif amenazaba a Fanfral sosteniendo sus pompones.

Loki cruzado de brazos se adentraba entre el público buscando a Joshua bastante abajo en las gradas cerca de las porristas ya que era de los que pertenecían al club de teatro pero siendo heterosexual. Le gustaba observar a las animadoras como a cualquiera de su edad.

-¡Es una señal del Apocalìpsis que te veamos aquí! –le pasó un vaso de cerveza que aceptó.

-Vine casi obligado

-¿Por quién?

-No te interesa –bebió el primer sorbo amargo antes de volver a hablar con el animado muchacho que gritaba junto con otros al mariscal que pateara los traseros de los Black Chevaliers. Por el relajo tenían que alzar la voz para escucharse.

En el medio tiempo llevaban la ventaja. Thor y el equipo se fueron a reunir con el entrenador. Hogun recibió pases increíbles, ahora quería que le lanzara a Fandral y después a Hogun de nuevo para despistar al equipo contrario y después realizarían una jugada ya bastante practicada que querían desarrollar.

Thor recibió las instrucciones y saludó a su novia que le mandaba besos y saltaba de emoción. Fue cuando más atrás, por la tercera línea de asientos reconoció a algunos del club de teatro y de música juntos viendo el partido. Gritaban su nombre, estaban igual de animados que los demás excepto uno, un chico de chaqueta de cuero negra que reconoció. Laufeyson.

Loki lo miró severo. Estaba ahí siendo que detestaba esa clase de eventos. Sonrió porque le había hecho caso e hicieron como si no hubiera pasado esa comunicación visual entre ellos. Más al haberlo localizado entre el público no pudo evitar mirarle.

-Escuché que Hamlet no tuvo más éxito después

Joshua realmente no quería hablar de eso más su alma de cotilleo le venció.

-Hubieras visto la cara de Dave, solo dos funciones y la tuya la mejor, ahora agradezco que hayas tomado el papel de Hamlet porque como Laertes no salió herido mi amor propio.

Loki rio. Solo hubo público en la primera obra porque se enteraron que él haría de Hamlet y no Dave. Aún lo recordaban como Romeo cuando representaron Romeo y Julieta un año antes. El club de teatro insistía en poner más de una función para tratar de promover la cultura.

Cuando Loki había sido parte de la pequeña compañía las obras eran exitosas y la mayoría de los asistentes eran mujeres.

-Ya ves, me gustan los papeles donde te asesino… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Dave ahora?

-No aquí por supuesto –bebió acabándose su cerveza. Al carajo la edad mínima para beber, nadie respetaba eso. –No supera el que seas mejor que él. Nadie lo supera,… Oh, ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarnos? –llegó hasta abrazarlo rosando sus frentes como viejos amigos pues por un tiempo Loki y él habían sido los mejores camaradas en el club de teatro con apariciones esporádicas en interpretaciones de Shakespeare. Como Romeo en noveno grado todas las chicas se habían enamorado de él. Al saberse de su preferencia por los hombres no todas se molestaron por enterarse. Ese factor suavizaba su figura fría y distante cuando lo vieron fumar y aislarse siempre. Luego trabajando medio tiempo era alguien digno de admirar.

-Vamos, se las arreglan sin mí

-No es lo mismo sin ti –lo abrazó aún más fuerte, casi provocativo.

-Dios Joshua, estas borracho…

-Tienes razón, empiezo a verte atractivo

Ante el sarcasmo tanto él como Loki dieron rienda suelta a su risa. Solo tenía dos amigos en la escuela, Daisy para fumar y Joshua que jamás lo rechazaba y sabía que podrían ser inseparables si hubiera permanecido en el club de teatro.

Y es que Loki era tan joven…

Joshua llegó a besarlo en la mejilla y Loki a permanecer abrazado a él riendo porque el contacto humano era agradable y cálido. Joshua era una criatura totalmente social, por eso no podía mantener a Loki a su lado para siempre, saltaba de grupo en grupo de amigos y en todos era bienvenido y apreciado mientras que Laufeyson apenas si abría la boca con los demás. Joshua tenía a una chica del club de música como su mejor amiga, Lizzie recordaba su nombre. Como le había dolido enterarse que aunque Joshua era su amigo quien se llevaba el primer lugar era esa chica. Para aquel chico de cabello y ojos marrón usando gafas de las que terminarían por volverse en símbolo de cultura hipster, no podría ser tanto para él más que un amigo ocasional cuando quisiera matar la soledad.

El azul celeste de ciertos ojos populares sacaron chispas. Había visto ese beso en la mejilla, a Loki siendo abrazado, abrazando también y riendo. Correspondiendo incluso a ese chico de lentes un poco más alto que él y que no apartaba la mano de la cintura del pelinegro. Compartían la cerveza. Parecían casi novios, no paraban de restregarse el uno al otro y poco sabría Odinson que solo les gustaba jugar a poner incómodos a otros. Si al menos no siguiera Joshua besando a Loki ni este haciendo lo mismo en respuesta…

Empezó el tercer cuarto y Thor tomó el casco que se había quitado destrozando el vaso de su bebida energética en la mano antes de tirarlo. Volstagg notó eso de inmediato e intercambió miradas con Hogun, Thor se había molestado pero ¿por qué? Y peor aún, ¿por qué justo al terminar el medio tiempo y tener que volver al juego.

Fandral fue el último en notarlo, como mariscal Thor lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el balón, avanzaban, anotaron, para la siguiente jugada interceptaron el balón y corrió como bestia. Los intentos por taclearlo acababan mal, estaba furioso y casi sacaba volando a quienes se metían en su camino. Touchdown y azotó el balón en el césped cual animal. Gruñendo. Alardeando.

-¿Qué le pasa a Thor? –se acercó Sif a preguntarle a Jane que también se había sorprendido por los ademanes de campeón que se daba Odinson con su nombre escrito en su playera.

-Quizás se emocionó de más…

En las gradas los alumnos estallaban. Viva su equipo y su mariscal superestrella.

-Ese Odinson me da miedo a veces, es raro verlo enojado –comentó Joshua. Loki no supo que pensar, ¿sería acaso por que lo había visto reír y besarse con Joshua?

¿Eran esos celos?

El partido se convirtió en masacre. Tanta ventaja dolía. Thor era una máquina de pases que eran anotación. Era perfecto aún si su actitud era de temer. Cuando a un chico que no era ni Hogun ni Fandral se le cayó el balón de su pase el fornido rubio empezó una pelea por la que tuvieron que intervenir y amenazarlo para que no lo sacaran.

-¿Estas bien amigo? –le preguntó Fandral en el último cuarto.

-Lo estoy –mintió. Jane creyó que la miraba su novio pero en realidad Loki era el que se estremecía por sus ojos.

Con el reloj marcando cuatro segundos lograron una última jugada. Anotación y se terminó. Paliza definitiva. Cuarenta a seis era crueldad.

La escuela estaba a reventar, el equipo visitante volvería humillado a casa. Habría fiesta esa noche.

Una cerveza fue lanzada y mojó tanto a Loki como a Joshua. El pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta con Joshua sosteniéndolo aún de la espalda baja. Luego como si no importara que ya fuere de noche el castaño se quitó la playera.

-Pero que lío se traen ustedes dos –les dijo una chica del club de artes al verlos tan íntimos.

Solo para molestarla Joshua pegó a Loki a su costado desnudo sujetándolo de la cintura y de la barbilla.

-Oh, no te metas con mi Sebastian, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo…

-Oh, creí que amaba a mi hermana Viola –decía supuestamente seducido Loki siguiéndole la corriente al castaño con pantomima haciéndola de chiquilla enamorada.

-Pero no soy Orsino mi señor, yo soy la condesa Olivia, ¡cásese conmigo Cesario!

-¡Señora! Es usted muy masculina

-¡Béseme o moriré!

Joshua posó leve e incorrectamente sus labios sobre los del moreno rosándose a penas las comisuras de sus bocas. Jugaban como solo ellos sabían jugar y molestar a otros.

El mariscal de campo abajo era cargado por su equipo cuando vio ese contacto creyéndoselo un beso pasional por su actuación.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó una chica del mismo club de teatro al verlos carcajearse tanto de la primera chica a la que molestaban así como de los demás que habían logrado poner incómodos. –A veces los dos me arruinan a Shakespeare

Mojaron a Thor y al entrenador con la bebida energética y ante la sorpresa Thor casi golpea al primero que encontró por eso.

El equipo se quedó inmóvil. Se disculpó y se retiró, no se quedaría a celebrar, fue el primero en los vestidores para ducharse.

Al salir su novia le estaría esperando. Irían todos a la fiesta del triunfo, pero como se fue por otro lado para salir al estacionamiento se encontró con Joshua y Loki cerca del auditorio hablando.

-Que bueno que viniste, deberías salir con nosotros más seguido

-No soy de ese tipo

-Lo sé. Me canso a veces de invitarte y ser rechazado Loki. Además hay algo que quiero contarte.

-¿De que se trata?

-Liz y yo ya somos novios

La furia de Thor se le esfumo por esa frase. Sintió pena por Laufeyson, lo había visto feliz al lado de ese chico en el partido, razón por la cual se había enojado tanto como para ir a escuchar al final que el pelinegro sería humillado por sus sentimientos. Tales que no existían.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?

-No veo quien se beneficie de esa relación

-¡Hey!

-No es lo suficientemente bonita para ti ni tú lo suficientemente inteligente para estar a la par con ella

-¡Pero que bastardo eres!

-¿Dejarás de hablarme por eso?

-Quizás un tiempo. Una semana será tu condena

-Moriré sin ti…

Ante el sarcasmo Thor luego escuchó a Joshua reír pasado un breve silencio.

-Eres de lo peor Laufeyson. Me tengo que ir. Cuídate. Nos vemos en la escuela –se despidieron y cada quién tomó su camino.

Cuando el pelinegro dobló la esquina sonriéndose tropezó con el mariscal de campo.

-Ah,… ¿Thor? –se dio color de lo que pasaba. -¿Qué estás… Oh,… ¿escuchaste… te quedaste a escucharnos?

Thor no produjo sonido alguno. Se sintió como la descripción del azabache para la relación de Joshua y su novia. Demasiado tonto para estar con ella…

Loki risueño en su estado se rio en su cara a carcajadas. Verlo feliz era impresionante, se veía más Adonis que cuando lloraba. Era una imagen divina. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era hermosa. Se formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas y su risa era irresistible y contagiosa. Se estaba burlando de él y el rubio solo tenía mente para admirar su belleza.

-No me digas que… No me digas que destrozaste al equipo visitante solo porque creíste que estaba con Joshua. No puedo creer lo patético que suena eso

-Viniste –alcanzó a decir por lo menos.

-Y ya me divertí suficiente por hoy déjame decirte. No sabía que llegaras a ser tan gracioso Odinson

Luego el olor a cerveza fuertemente amarrado al pelinegro lo movió.

-¿Te gusta Joshua Milles? –atinó a preguntar.

Loki cambió de semblante pese a conservar la sonrisa.

-Soy malo para las relaciones aunque si soy muy superficial. Joshua es mi amigo desde que empezó la escuela, nos hemos distanciado pero jamás me ha interesado de esa forma

No pudo contenerse más y siguió riendo. Riendo en verdad.

-Ten cuidado Thor, no vaya a ser que por tu instinto de mártir acabes enamorándote de mi-. Cuando Thor no respondió a Loki se le borró la sonrisa por el desconcierto.

Supo que tenía que irse.

–Ya cumplí, guarda tu dinero si pensabas sacarlo

El rubio ni se había movido. No había replicado al comentario sobre gustarle.

-¿Por qué no vienes a los entrenamientos?

El significado detrás de esa frase era insistir con hacer que Loki dejara la prostitución a un lado. La frialdad regresó a él.

-Eso es abusar. Se supone no nos hablamos ¿recuerdas?

-Yo te hablo

-Yo a ti no –negó antes de llevarse molesto una mano a la frente e irse. –Púdrete Odinson

Jane vio llegar a su novio al auto de mejor humor. Ni Volstagg pudo hacer nada para tratar de hacerlo hablar de lo que había pasado en el partido, parecía ser cosa del pasado. En la fiesta en casa de uno de los jugadores del equipo los asistentes vieron a Thor normal. No había pasado nada, era un buen jugador y a veces la adrenalina lo superaba.

Besó a Jane y bailó con ella. Celebró con sus amigos y Sif pareció darle una oportunidad a Fandral porque este estaba tan feliz como niño en Navidad a su lado.

Hogun por su parte se unió a una chica destacada en química que cabía decir era una belleza interesante. Iban a algunas clases juntos y por alguna razón en esa fiesta se habían entendido de más.

Volstagg era asediado como siempre. Era clásica esa postura de él con una chica a cada costado. Antes de que Thor llegara a la escuela él había sido el mariscal de campo pero siempre supo que era mejor defensa que mariscal, por eso había apreciado a Thor a su llegada. Su popularidad no se afectó en lo más mínimo. Tenía algo ese pelirrojo de imponente tamaño que atraía a las chicas como moscas a la miel.

Se fue acercando la madrugada y Jane salió con la nueva de que ese día tenía que llegar a casa a media noche. Thor se enojó con ella por eso, intercambiaron palabras, su novio se había molestado y ella no comprendía el porqué de su enfado. El tampoco. Fandral y Sif intervinieron, llevarían a Jane a su casa y Hogun se haría cargo de llevar a Thor a su departamento porque estaba muy borracho como para conducir.

Lo descuidó solo dos minutos y el rubio se esfumó de la fiesta. Mínimo no en auto.

Bien, en el partido Thor Odinson se había visto molesto. Su furia había vuelto. ¿La razón? No se sabía con exactitud.

Caminando llegó a la escuela y no supo que le dio por ingresar a ella. Tenía sus métodos para entrar sin ser descubierto. No quería llegar a su casa, eso era lo que pasaba. Su mente mantenía muchas imágenes de ese día como para querer ponerse a analizar todo lo acontecido.

Tomaría una ducha y se iría, eso haría. Ingresó a los vestidores con la lámpara que guardaba en el mismo sitio donde ponía la llave para entrar a las instalaciones y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más ahí adentro.

Siguió el sonido del agua correr. No era el único que tenía deseos de ducharse en la escuela ese día, más ¿de quién podría tratarse?

Lo correcto hubiera sido dar media vuelta e irse más su curiosidad lo mordió como alimaña.

Fue hacia las regaderas y lanzó la luz hacia donde provenía el ruido de la que estaba siendo utilizada. La luz golpeo y se distinguió un cuerpo de blanca piel mojado girando hacia donde la lámpara lo alumbraba entre sorprendido y asustado.

Ese de ahí, desnudo, era Loki Laufeyson.

.

* * *

No es difícil imaginar el porqué tuve que cortar aquí. En la siguiente continuación tendré cierta idea de si podré estar ya libre para escribir y publicar o si lloraré por los resultados de mis exámenes, así que mejor me iré a estudiar porque soy pésima en cálculo...


	8. Desire and its consequences

Y hoy lloro sangre. No creo pasar mi examen, medio grupo no lo va a pasar. ¿De que te sirve casi tatuarte las fórmulas en el cerebro si te ponen otra cosa para resolver el mero día? Es aborrecible. Mi profesor es un ser perverso proveniente de un mundo donde sus alumnos son torturados noche y día. Espero que se apiade de mí y me ponga cinco, necesito eso para pasar por promedio. Tengo tanto miedo, por la materia previa a esta (que dio el mismo maestro) acabé en el hospital de crisis nerviosa el año pasado. Temo por mi bien.

Espero que pase lo que pase pueda seguir publicando cada cinco días. Rezo, ruego por pasar.

Y bueno, respecto a la historia, cuando lean no me maten. Esto tenía que pasar y se me juntaron varias cosas. Me voy. Espero lo disfruten. Oh, como lloro. Yo vengo de administrativas de hecho, ¿por qué me habré metido a físico- matemáticas? Sí, las integrales son un infierno.

* * *

.

**Desire... and its consequences**

.

¿La primera vez que se sintió atraído por un hombre? Tenía quince. El otro era mucho mayor que él. Su sonrisa era confiada y platicaban de muchas cosas. Reían y se divertían en su mutua compañía. Fue su primer amor.

Por ese hombre fue que su vida se hizo trizas. Quizás si lo hubiera llamado podría haberlo ayudado cuando su madre lo abandonó pero como habían terminado y había causado muchos problemas en el matrimonio de ese sujeto prefirió buscarse sus propios medios de subsistencia. Así acabó en la calle y en los bares olvidándolo entre otros hombres que también lo deseaban. Y si le pagaban era redituable olvidarse de su roto corazón con cada encuentro sexual.

El era abogado. Era famoso y popular. Estaba casado aunque se quitaba la sortija a cada rato guardándola en el bolsillo, sobre todo cuando Loki entraba a su oficina llevándole café. Por ese empleo era que Loki bebía café también, quien se acabó por convertir en su amante le enseño a prepararlo descubriendo que tenía mano para medir el azúcar y la crema y que quedara espumoso. El abogado se enamoró primero del café y luego del chico.

Por esas fechas su esposa había estado de viaje, por eso profundizaron más su relación con él solo en las noches en su casa. Alguien tenía que calentar las sábanas, no le gustaba dormir sin compañía. Cuando conoció a Loki Laufeyson algo, quizás el destino, le dijo qué el era el elegido para su aventura. Era también su primera aventura en su matrimonio, Loki jamás supo si fue su primera vez con un adolescente y de su mismo sexo, solo sabía que besaba muy rico. Ellos eran jefe y empleado. Sabía que era menor de edad, por eso esperó a que Loki bajara la guardia lo suficiente, a que las circunstancias los rebasaran, para acorralarlo. Fue cuestión de que el pelinegro se acercara a besarlo que no lo dejó ir.

¿Arrepentimiento? Fue dulce con él, muy tierno. Era un hombre casado y se la pasaba haciéndole el amor a un chico de quince años, ni siquiera engañaba a su esposa con otra mujer, era con un adolescente. Quitaba las cosas de su escritorio y lo subía, lo desvestía y lo tocaba haciéndolo descubrir todo punto sensible en su cuerpo.

A veces Loki cumplía sus fantasías de sexo en la oficina. Llegó a ocultarse en sus piernas en el hueco del escritorio mientras lo complacía con la boca. ¿Aquel hombre lo hizo sentirse utilizado? Sí, pero también amado.

_-Loki…_ -murmuraba sujetándolo del cabello. –_Loki… ¿por qué eres tan hermoso Lokl?..._

En eso estaba pensando abriendo los ojos de su doloroso recuerdo cuando una luz lo encegueció…

Se cubrió los ojos para tratar de ver quien era. Sintió aprensión, no debía estar ahí, eran las duchas de la escuela, ya era tarde, esta prohibido, no quería problemas ni que tuvieran que llamar a su casa y quisieran tratar de hablar con su madre. Estaba solo, ¿Cómo se las arreglaría pasa salir de esa?

-¿Loki?

Reconoció esa voz. Para su suerte no era alguien de importancia, solo alguien molesto. Aún así sonrojado el pelinegro tuvo que recurrir a su frialdad para no querer patearlo por su enfado. Su corazón siguió latiendo como loco pese a cambiarse la emoción de miedo a ira.

-¿Ahora si eres un completo pervertido? ¿Pasaste a serlo tan rápido del voyeurismo?

Thor estaba sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Cómo es qu… ¿Cómo es que… entraste?

-Tengo mis métodos, ¿y tú? –siseó.

-También tengo mis métodos –le sonrió sin poder controlar su mirada. Ver a la estrella de Hamlet desnudo no era algo que se veía todos los días. Loki tronó la boca. Thor estaba medio ebrio y se veía esa fuerza de atracción en sus pupilas. No le gustaba porque lo hacía estremecer.

Para él no debían haber sentimientos, solo negocios. Thor fue su cliente una vez. ¿Pagaría con sexo por su silencio? Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Una amenaza más y volvería a atacarlo con su destreza sexual. ¿Por qué había tenido un maestro tan bueno para enseñarle? Odio volver a recordarlo.

-Deja de mirarme. ¿Piensas tomar una ducha también? Usa esta, ya casi termino.-le dio la espalda. ¿Quería verlo? Que se deleitara. Los pervertidos nunca cambiaban sus hábitos, él le restaría importancia. Thor no era nadie, era como todos. Quizás era como Matthew por fingir que le preocupaba.

Thor no pudo evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo con los ojos, dos veces. Estaba boquiabierto. Era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo y Loki era o muy descarado o ya estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado porque pese a su pudor podía mantenerse estoico perfectamente.

Su piel se veía tan blanca y sedosa que el de ojos azules casi jura que habría sido tallado en mármol por algún escultor antiguo. Luego el impacto de sus pensamientos antes de ceder ante el libido notando algo que lo agitó todo.

-Tuviste… -no, no quería decirlo -¿Te estás bañando aquí por que…

Thor tragó. El otro resopló.

-No Thor, no tuve sexo con nadie hoy, ¿Eso querías saber?

El rubio se empezó a desvestir sin creerle. Creyó que lo había salvado de trabajar por esa noche.

-¿Esas marcas que son entonces?

Molesto Loki rodó los ojos. Lo quiso descontrolar por hacerle tantas preguntas.

-A veces me maltratan de más…

El golpe de su honestidad. Si Thor ya sabía que se vendía no tenía problemas con ser más desvergonzado.

-Loki –se atrevió a ir tan lejos como tocarlo. Inseguro se giró a mirarlo solo para descubrirlo ensombrecido. Loki pensaba en muchas cosas como para tener ganas de pelear con él.

No se movieron ni dijeron nada. Fue peor para el mariscal sentir la temperatura del agua. Se estaba bañando a esas horas con agua fría. Eso era ya masoquista.

-Me preguntaste por Joshua antes. Solo es mi amigo. Aunque siempre me molestó que nuestra amistad no fuera más importante que la que tiene con los demás…

El rubio casi se ve abrazándole por la sonrisa desgarrada que se dibujaba en esos rojizos labios que hacía unas horas habían reído tan encantadoramente. Celos lo atacaron, ya fuera que le creyera que no le gustaba Joshua o no Thor sentía celos de cómo reía con él, de como platicaban así como del contacto que mantenían abrazándose y besándose por jugar. Jamás se comportaría como ese chico del club de teatro pero en lo profundo deseaba tener ese trato con él.

Loki se recriminaba a si mismo tener una personalidad tan extraña y exquisita como para no hacer amigos, y los que tenía no le eran suficientes, no hablaba de su vida con nadie. El estaba solo. Por esa misma soledad fue que Matthew acabó en su vida aprovechándose de su necesidad de atención y afecto.

Thor ansiaba que confiara en él. Lo apreciaba. Ese aprecio y preocupación se estaban volviendo algo más. Si era consiente trataba de no pensarlo mucho o desfallecería ante tantas verdades a las que acabara por llegar.

-Fue mi culpa, yo fui el que dejó de hablarle primero. Me distancié cuando comencé… con esto… -se encogió de hombros. Con el agua fría no era difícil distinguir que esas gotas tibias eran lágrimas. No se explicaba cómo le decía eso a Thor, esperaba que lo ignorara, que se fuera o que no dijera nada y procediera como todos, a tomarlo viéndolo víctima de su vulnerabilidad.

Era un niño, trataba de portarse como adulto pero era un niño, así que el jugador de fútbol le abrazó. No se contuvo.

-Ya no puedo detenerme…

-Claro que puedes –rebatió Thor.

-No, no puedo. No sabes la razón, no he permitido que nadie se entere –Matthew. Su madre…

-Déjame ayudarte

-No quiero tu ayuda

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-No quiero nada –puso sus manos sobre su amplia espalda recargado sobre su pecho.

Únicamente Jane había sido abrazada así por los brazos de Thor, Loki era el segundo. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Se calmaba con su ritmo y tomaba fuerzas para dejar de mostrarse así de vulnerable ante él.

Le saltó la pregunta que tenía que hacerle su razón…

-¿Por qué no te doy asco?

-¿Como podrías darme asco Loki? –se separó para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que al tener su rostro tan cerca tenía deseos de besarle. Su limpia cara, su abatida expresión así como sus extrañados ojos. Y el otro sabía de sus deseos de hacerlo. Dudaron, dudaron mucho para lo que fue en realidad poco tiempo. No parecían estar en si mismos. Loki no quería pensar en aquel abogado. Thor no quería pensar en que aquello era deseo, solo se dejó llevar. Así que dejó que la inercia lo acercara lleno de dudas a su boca como arrepintiéndose hasta que fue Thor el que se lanzó a atacar sus labios sin más.

Esa era la primera vez que se besaban. El contacto fue tan electrizante y rudo que no pudo controlar la violencia de sus actos y lo empujó contra la pared.

Ya estaban desnudos, pechos y miembros se rozaban, era alucinante.

Abrió el agua caliente y cerró la fría para seguir besando a Loki con hambre desmedida, un beso pasional, un beso de pecado, un beso de oscuras intenciones y tintes rojos. En medio de la guerra de lenguas no se distinguían. Se estaban excitando demasiado. Ese arrojo, esa necesidad, las manos transitando el cuerpo ajeno, las marcadas caricias en su ávido recorrido. Su piel era tan suave como había imaginado. Empujándose hacia su cuerpo logró robarle un gemido, sonido que lo maravillo. Mordió su labio y no pudo contenerse más, conservó las manos de Loki en su cuello para que se mantuviera así de cerca de él, el pelinegro dudaba, cuando no le importaba absorbía la necesidad de Thor con conocedores movimientos. Cuando parecía arrepentirse hacía como si fuera a alejarse.

Loki movió las caderas. Dejó que lo besara y lo besó también. Cerrados los ojos se sujetaba de su cuello así como de la rubia cabellera empapándose.

Matthew no era tan violento y atrabancado. Y es que ese no era Matthew, era Thor. Dándose cuenta de eso se detuvo un momento. Luego siguió. Se dio cuenta, ardía demasiado esa necesidad en su carne. No era por olvidar a su primer amor, era porque quería sentir al mariscal dentro de su ser. La idea lo atormentó. Prefirió dejarlo a su cuerpo guiándolo que a su mente pensando de más. Esa depravación a la que arrastraba a todos con los que llegaba a tener intimidad.

El rubio empezó a rozar con más insistencia su pene contra el de Loki. El más joven no podía ocultar tampoco su excitación, rigidez y necesidad vertidas en esa mirada que se regalaron rompiendo el beso. Quedó la marca, el sabor y la energía del otro en su boca.

Thor estaba desesperado. El pelinegro pareció decirle algo con el centellar de sus ojos antes de darle la espalda y poner las manos en la pared pegado su pecho a ella. Lo aceptaba, de cierta forma Thor dejó de lado todo criterio sensato para seguir los impulsos de su cuerpo también. Pegó su miembro a su bien formado trasero, sujetó su cadera en una gobernante caricia buscando entrada al placer en el cuerpo del chico. Cuando halló la cavidad lo sintió dar un respingo así que llevó su mano a envolver la de Loki acariciando su brazo con la yema de los dedos, besó su nuca, su hombro, su espalda y entró en él con un gruñido y un alarido del otro.

-Loki…

Matthew tampoco lo besaba sino hasta terminar de poseerlo. No era él. Su cuerpo se lo demostró con dolor. Ese era Thor, el que llegó tan profundo en su ser de una sola penetración. Se revolvió el placer y el daño. No estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado tan ferozmente por alguien tan grande. Sus besos. Sus ojos lloraban solos por él. Su boca no pudo ser sellada al momento de gemir, o respiraba o se moría en medio del ataque. Lo había tenido en la boca antes. Era obvio que se esperaría eso si llegaban a esa parte, lo confirmaba ahora.

La primera estocada fue determinante, Thor no se detuvo a tratar de acostumbrarse a la idea de estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo sino simplemente se dedicó a volver a penetrar con fuerza una segunda, una tercera vez adoptando un ritmo brutal en su ardua labor. Jamás se esperó ver aumentada la experiencia del callejón por tanto. Su carne ante tanta presión se deshacía. Se fundía con la embriaguez y la intensidad desde el inicio.

La voz de Loki le parecía enloquecedora arrojado su cabeza de negra cabellera hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Su razón que había licuado cuando las estrechas paredes del joven se apretaron en él casi etéreo. La fricción era portentosa, despedía un calor descomunal, era indescriptible, el agua caliente caía sobre ellos a punto de hervor y no los distraía en lo más mínimo. Apretó la mano del muchacho entre la suya y bajó la otra a buscar la erección desatendida. Se hizo de su miembro en la mano y procuro masturbarlo de la forma más complaciente posible atacando a Loki en dos puntos de placer tan importantes que arqueó la espalda y llegó a gritar. Esas atenciones con él también abrumaron su alma. Apretó su canal abajo y los dedos de Thor entre los suyos de pianista. Thor desquició. Su fuerza era demasiada al grado de que levantaba a Loki haciéndolo pararse de puntas y bajar en él a tiempos iguales. El mismo se empujaba hacia él.

Golpeaba con fuerza su próstata haciéndolo gemir como animal en celo. Loki se agitaba en la pared. Trataba de contenerse más su visión empañada lo arrastraba a ese imposible placer que lo sumía entero. La mano de Thor en su falo, el suyo apuñalando su cuerpo. Ninguno sabía en esa unión donde terminaba su propio ser y empezaba el del otro.

Gimió, siguió gimiendo y suspirando hasta que acabó exprimido por la técnica del rubio en su mano viendo estrellas en el techo a lo que este rodeó con ese brazo su cintura para enterrarse un poco más en el las siguientes estocadas y hallar su liberación también en un ardiente disparo final.

Dejó salir el aire y su voz en el oído del pelinegro. Loki se sujetó de su cuello con un brazo siendo abrazado por la espalda. Cuando su primer amor terminaba le daba las gracias, se lo decía literalmente de una bizarra manera, mordía su hombro y le dejaba marcas. Así se hizo a la idea de que no se sentiría extraño en el mundo del sexo por dinero. ¿Qué hizo Thor? Susurrar su nombre con un tono tan dulce que se vio oprimido su corazón en su pecho como si todas las palabras que le hubieran sido dedicadas de amor en la vida se resumieran en esa voz.

Quiso separarse.

El acto lo había dejado débil de las piernas. Se sentía consumido por el mariscal. Ambos respiraban por la boca. Sin salirse de su cuerpo le impidió moverse capturando sus labios cuanto girara la cabeza para seguir con ese contacto perdido en el que necesitaba su lengua volver a saborear la de Loki. Dejó que lo besara y le correspondió.

El abrazo en el que lo retenía, sujetándose el uno al otro del cabello por la fiereza de ese beso… Volverían a hacerlo si seguían así.

Fue Loki quien paró recuperando la cordura. Debía parar. Estaba moviendo más de sí de lo que no debería ser movido nunca.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró con la punta de la nariz en su mejilla aún recuperando el aliento. Párpados caídos, cara cual enamorado…

-¿Pasar? –recogió la cabeza a un lado siendo besado, la voz en murmullos. –Ya pasó todo ¿no te das cuenta? –se despego de su agarre maldiciéndose por su caminar al reclamarle su cuerpo la violencia y el tamaño del último encuentro sexual. ¿Y para eso se había bañado, para acabar con la esencia de Thor escurriendo? ¿De dónde carajos había salido en primer lugar?

-¿A dónde vas? –le horrorizó su alejamiento.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te cobre?! –bramó.

-Loki, no…

-¡Callate, ¿Me oyes?! Cállate. Estos son los vestidores, yo nunca involucro a la escuela en lo que hago. Esto… esto no significa nada

El corazón de Thor se estrujó. La presión le causo una punzada y un vacio en el estómago. Hasta hacía unos segundos estaban besándose, acababa de correrse dentro de Loki y ahora el pelinegro lo cortaba de tajo.

Su furia se prendió como la llama del encendedor de Layfeyson cuando iba a fumar debajo de las gradas. El también tenía orgullo.

-Deja que te pague si tanto quieres abrir la boca –marcó las palabras iracundas. Loki le creyó el insulto.

-He dicho que de ti no quiero nada

-De ti yo quiero que pares con esta estupidez de una buena vez

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y con qué piensas chantajearme? Ahora yo seré el que te soborne

Thor se vio confundido. Loki sonrió.

-Ya llegaste a la mayoría de edad, yo todavía no, sigo siendo menor según las leyes. No creo que quieras enfrentar cargos de violación…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Irías con la policía descubriéndote a ti mismo y lo que haces?

-¿Cómo probarías que fue consensual? Y si lo hicieras de todas formas al salir a la luz que te acostaste conmigo tu reputación quedará arruinada. No querrías verte envuelto en esas cuestiones, ¿o me equivoco?

Ya era demasiado. O era bipolar o de plano estaba loco por completo. El estaba exasperado. Sus pupilas dilatadas aprovechando la poca iluminación para ver delinearon en matices azules a Loki.

-¿Cómo mierda harías algo así?

-Podría; podría y lo haré si no dejas de acosarme

-¿Y cómo lo demostrarías?

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en los labios que acababan de ser besados.

-Acabas de dejar tu prueba en mí

Bajo el chorro de agua su mudez no pudo dejarle hacer más. El adolescente lo tomo como si ya lo hubiera entendido y se fue a buscar su ropa secándose rápido para salir de ahí. Corrió a trompicones por el pasillo hacia la puerta de servicios y salió.

Solo en su casa con un frío amanecer colándose por las cortinas cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Tantas veces pretendiendo que le importaba, persiguiéndolo. Lo había besado, acababa de tener sexo con él… ¿Matthew? ¿Quién era ese? Thor borró su rastro por completo. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Su corazón dolía ahora por otro. Él era el rey del colegio, en cambio Loki era una pobre alma en pena cuyos sentimientos estaban moviéndose. Se suponía el no debía sentir, no tener corazón…

Debía sepultarlos tan rápido como estos querían surgir…

No volvería a ver a Thor, nunca, por eso la amenaza.

.

Ya no sabían qué hacer con el humor del mariscal de campo sus amigos, hacía una semana seguía estando sensible y apartado y en las últimas fechas estaba hecho una fiera tal que ni su novia podía con él, y Jane Foster y su noble e inocente corazón no se merecían lo que les pasaba.

No vio a Loki fumar ni en los pasillos de la escuela, de hecho se percató de que nunca lo veía almorzar ni dentro del casino ni en las bancas exteriores.

El motivo de su ira no le daba la cara, si se la diera tampoco sabría qué haría al tenerle enfrente.

Gritaba mucho y se portaba agresivo para luego pedir disculpas a regañadientes. Algo le molestaba, era algo que callaba.

Pasado el tiempo empezó a notar en su cuerpo cosas extrañas, síntomas que lo llevaron a la resolución de ver a un médico, el cual al darle los resultados le aconsejó aún más estudios. Fue por la escuela, el entrenador les hizo exámenes a todos cuando encontró una bolsa de marihuana en el locker de uno de los jugadores de fútbol.

Bendita confidencialidad médico-paciente.

-_Lo que usted tiene es sífilis…_

Y para su mal lo primero en lo que pensó con espanto fue en Loki. Él iba décimo. Él tenía dieciséis. ¿Estaría enterado de que estaba enfermo? ¿Se estaría tratado, contaba con suficiente dinero para las medicinas? Demasiadas preguntas para su compungida razón.

El que le preocupara tanto era su fin.

Y lo que le faltaba por hundirse…

.

* * *

Ok, veremos el día treinta como quedamos con esto de las continuaciones por mi examen...

Diablos, estoy tan nerviosa...


	9. Startle and confrontation

¡Pasé! PASE! Pase la materia! Gosh, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz! Gracias por sus buenas vibras, de verdad. La próxima semana tendré todas mis calificaciones y les adelanto, no sé lo que pase pero dependiendo de esos resultados y viendo que esta historia me está rebasando (llegaríamos a navidad si publicara cada semana) podría dejar de publicar cada cinco días y que fuera cada tres, todos los múltiplos de tres de cada mes!

Si ven que el tres publico serán cada tres días, sino seguirá siendo cada cinco, ya que debo arreglar un asunto.

Si todo sale bien estas serán unas vacaciones de verano de puro THORKI teniéndome publicando como loca! YEAH! Iré de compras para celebrar! Wooo!

* * *

.

**Startle and confrontation**

.

Se le ocurrió de la nada, una paleta de macizo caramelo roja que pintaba sus labios, cuyo sabor disfrutaba. Consumía puras comidas congeladas de la tienda de conveniencia, se merecía aquel dulce más que ningún otro.

Un chico aparentemente universitario lo veía sentado en el respaldo de esa banca en el parque, los pies en el asiento, los movimientos seductores lamiendo y chupando la paleta. Cualquier espectador salivaría por la imagen.

Recibió una sonrisa del otro lado, el universitario estaba interesado y eso lo hizo sentir feliz. Era demasiado temprano para hacerlo, no le importó, se le acercó y ya empezaba a ver que aquel apuesto joven seguramente no sospechaba que cobraba.

-No importa la edad para disfrutar de los dulces…

El azabache dibujo en sus labios rojos el comentario.

-Hay mucho de lo que podrías disfrutar conmigo

Una risa provocativa. Loki se bajó de la banca.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

-¿Y tienes suficiente dinero para pagarme? –siguió con su dulce ante la sorpresa del otro. -¿No creíste que cobrara?

-No,… es…

-Puedo comprenderlo –subió los hombros. –Será para otra vez…

-No… -se opuso. -¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Al salir del hotel a Laufeyson no le molestó tratarlo como a un amigo. El joven era mayor que él y había sido una transacción saludable. Disfrute y una buena remuneración.

Si al menos fueran así todos…

Unos ojos serios lo divisaron detrás de unas gafas oscuras de diseñador que fueron bajadas para verlo, pupilas que lo analizaron de arriba abajo. El joven adulto a su lado era atractivo también pero Loki era el que se llevaba las palmas. Su altura, su figura, complexión perfecta, rasgos hermosos, mirada multifacética. Porte y galanura, una sonrisa de conquistador limpia, del tipo que enamora sin saberse rompe-corazones por naturaleza. Aquella extraña mujer que lo diviso corrió a interceptarlo. No sabía si volvería a verlo.

Ese día suerte, destino, universo, todo astro, estrella, planeta se alineó para que aquello sucediera, en su día aparecería una oportunidad única en la vida.

El problema fue su escepticismo aún si la invitación venía de buen origen. Jamás había creído en la buena fortuna antes, siempre se confabulaban las cosas para ir en su contra ya que no había acabado desempeñando lo que hacía gracias a la bendita providencia, por eso desconfió.

-Disculpa,… disculpa, ¿tienes un momento? -tocó su hombro. A él el contacto accidentado y repentino lo descontrolaba. Extrañado volteó a verla.

-¿La conozco?

-No, ese es el punto, tengo una proposición que hacerte

Su nombre era Natasha Romanoff, ella desfilaba sobre alfombras rojas, ocultaba su identidad ese día. Gracias a sus negocios se daba el trabajo personal de encontrar personas hermosas para explotar precisamente su belleza. Y Loki era una belleza masculina de rasgos dulces andante. Si el mundo no se enteraba sería un crimen.

-Tiene que ser una broma, no estoy para juegos -acabó diciendo cuando ella le dijo a lo que se dedicaba.

-Es real –le entregó su tarjeta. –Al menos podrías considerarlo.

A donde ella iba el glamour la acompañaba, despedía esa aura de tarjeta black y platino que sabía perfectamente reconocerse. Y pese a no confiar en sus palabras no tiró la tarjeta. No se daba cuenta de su propia belleza porque creía estaba ya lo suficientemente corrupto como para ser parte de la luz.

Tantas manos, tantas marcas, necesitaría volver a nacer para borrarlo todo.

-¡Laufeyson! –le gritó una voz conocida y odiada el último día que fue a la escuela. Recibió una paliza enterándose de algo esa ocasión. Era una noticia terrible.

Definitivamente se tragó aquello de que él no era para andar en la luz.

Pasado aquello a los tres días tuvo fiebre y se quedó en cama. No había nadie para cuidarlo,… tampoco era como si necesitara tener a alguien. Era autosuficiente, eso le había enseñado su situación, que al quedarse solo debía valerse por sí mismo. No quería la lástima de nadie y el no sentiría lástima de sí.

Sujetándose la cabeza se puso de pie, sentía que pesaba una tonelada y para ser sinceros era lo suficientemente delgado como para acusarlo de padecer anemia. Jaló un suéter de las barras de la cama y se lo puso. Estaba sudando, tenía frío y estaba sudando. No podía significar nada bueno. Fue a prepararse un té rompiendo la taza y culpándose por su torpeza. Quemó su mano con la tetera luego. Se escurrió por la alacena hasta el piso de la cocina. Más inútil no creía poder ser.

Con las manos en la cabeza enterrándose en su cabello se quedó sumido en las sombras. Por más que quiso retener las lágrimas estas se le escaparon.

Estaba solo, lo estaba aunque siendo franco no quería estarlo… Totalmente solo…

O eso parecía ser porque alguien llamó a su puerta al siguiente lapso depresivo.

Tenía que recordarle su corazón que había alguien queriendo inmiscuirse en su vida.

Del otro lado del mundo juvenil el mariscal de campo de la escuela acababa de conseguir más medicamento para su recién descubierto mal. Leía la receta en el asiento del conductor de su envidiable deportivo y se daba de topes por lo que quería y sabía tenía que hacer.

Volstagg golpeó el vidrio de su auto y lo saludo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –mintió sacado del hilo de sus pensamientos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a mentir y a que no creyeran sus mentiras. –No pasa nada. Lamento no poderme quedar hoy

-Descuida, que el mariscal del equipo no vaya a los entrenamientos es malo pero si es por una vez no creo que vayamos a desmoronarnos… ¿o es que se va a repetir?

-No, solo tengo algo que hacer hoy...

Campana de alerta para cuando se tienen amigos verdaderos.

-¿Y Jane?

La pregunta le disgustó.

-Bueno, no tengo porque meterme, no es mi asunto. Espero que no sean drogas –logró mejorar su humor.

-Tranquilo, no lo son

-Suerte

-Gracias –subió la ventana. –La necesito… -y como la iba a necesitar.

Acababa de romper la taza y sentirse miserable por lo que no prestó atención cuando el sonido de un auto estacionándose afuera ocurrió.

Thor tocó y al no recibir respuesta se vio preocupado.

-¿Loki? ¿Estás ahí?

El pelinegro adentro se sobresaltó. Se puso de pie apoyándose de lo que tenía a la mano hasta la puerta. No abrió ni se acercó, creyó que su mente lo engañaba.

Se quedó sin hacer nada para que no lo descubriera, Thor realmente creyó que no estaba. Suspiró irritado, se encontraba frenético en querer encontrarlo pero procuraba tener la cabeza fría.

El dueño de la casa se sintió a salvo por un segundo viendo que se alejaba, se recargó en un librero, su ropa jaló la carpeta que cubría un mueble por accidente y se cayó un adorno de su madre a la alfombra. El ruido alertó a su visitante que estaba a punto de irse. Se asomo por las cortinas de la puerta de madera notando una silueta.

-¡Loki!, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? –el adolescente se fue hacia atrás. –Por favor, es serio

-Vete... –articuló -¡Lárgate!

-¿Sabes que estás enfermo?

Pegado a la puerta estrujó su pecho. Esa golpiza…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tus vecinos ¿recuerdas? -se escudo en ese pretexto anterior.

Abriendo la puerta el rubio atestiguó el tremendo cambio que había tenido el chico. Ojeras marcadas, sudando frío, hasta había adelgazado. Lo había visto de todo a todo hacía días, era sorprendente haber grabado en su mente cada detalle de su anatomía.

-¿Qué te pasó? –cerró la puerta para ir a sujetarlo de los hombros.

-Estoy enfermo… -sonrió irónico que para su estado le dio una imagen siniestra no pudiendo mantenerla al estar tan débil. -¿Qué es lo que sabes al respecto?

Sujetando su cabello con el pelinegro peleando para que lo soltara y sin voz Thor suspiró por lo vulnerable y tonto que era su comportamiento. Chiquillo idiota, acabaría muerto si continuaba.

-Tengo sífilis

Abrió sus claros y puros ojos verdes por la noticia. Lograrse comunicar era posible únicamente por medio de bisbiseos.

-Y solo puedo ser yo quién te contagió porque Jane jamás podría ser… Dime que no te acostaste con ella, ¿Cómo le vas a explicar?...

-No. No me acosté con ella –negó –Aquí el que importa eres tú. Mira como estas, te llevaré al hospital

-No –repeló.

-Ya basta –zangoloteó su débil cuerpo por los hombros. -¿Dónde están tus padres? Se los diré y te llevaremos a que recibas la atención que necesitas

-No están aquí -marco con profundo odio.

-Te llevaré aún en contra de tu voluntad

-Y yo les diré que me violaste… -lo puso en jaque.

Tomándolo de los cabellos con Loki apretando los dientes vio en él su genuina angustia latiendo la ira en sus gestos.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Estas casi muriendo y me amenazas cuando quiero ayudarte

-Ayudar a quién te contagió de sífilis,… eso es lo más cuerdo que he oído nunca. Deberías estar golpeándome. Ya sabía que estaba enfermo, Brandon se aseguró de mostrarme su aprecio por contagiarlo también, tal vez si me golpeas te sientas mejor…

-¿Brandon? –lo jaló del suéter, ese bendito suéter verde que resaltaba tanto sus ojos. Brandon Hodgs era el defensa de su equipo con quién lo había visto en los vestidores, donde se había negado a tener sexo con él y no obstante lo había hecho con Thor en las duchas.

Golpear, golpes. La mirada perdida. Su arrojo lo llevó a quitarle el suéter con violencia espantando tanto a Loki que creyó que iría a abusar de él al estarle quitando la ropa. Encontró moretones por sus costillas, algunas partes aún inflamadas.

-¿Él te hizo esto? –siguió jaloneándolo con fuerza -¡Respóndeme Loki!

Esos ojos, la ira que resguardaban por verlo agredido como aquella vez en el callejón. ¿Por qué diablos se preocupaba tanto por él?

-No te atrevas a hacer algo... –Jaló su chamarra llorando. Implorando… –Basta -se permitió llorar. Mejor pensar que se trataba por sus circunstancias que por ver a Thor interesado por su bien. Era una puerta abierta que debía tomar lo quisiera o no, la única luz en el túnel. -Escucha, no tengo dinero para ir a ver a un médico o para comprar las medicinas...

-Loki…

-Si quieres ayudarme… esta es la única forma en que podrías hacerlo. Dejo de hacerlo si quieres, no puedo seguir si estoy enfermo…- se clavaron sus orbes verdes en los azules antes de pedir auxilio en un eco distante. –Ayúdame…

Thor aceptó su oferta porque le permitió estar cerca suyo sin repelerlo. Fue por ellas a su auto así como con la receta, regresó con el pelinegro recostado en su sillón con los brazos en la frente y el abdomen. El dolor lo estaba matando. Le sirvió un vaso de agua e hizo que se tomara un analgésico. Una vez lo hizo se sentó a su lado subiendo sus piernas a su regazo acercándolo tanto a él que lo recargó en su hombro para abrazarlo sobando su espalda.

Encogiendo los hombros Loki sintió lo tibio de ese contacto poniéndose melancólico. Su madre había sido fría con él siempre, no sabía lo que era el calor humano salvo observándolo en casos ajenos y en su trabajo sintiéndose otra persona, como si no fuera el mismo, cobrando por ello, jamás el caso propio. Joshua… él era un caso aparte con el que no había profundizado completamente su amistad, eran puro cotilleo. Su primer amor, ese hombre había jugado con sus sentimientos. Thor en esos momentos era una fuente reconfortante de calor para él. Su calidez era casi peligrosa porque su corazón se estrujaba cuando lo tocaba. ¿Desde cuando había empezado eso a ocurrirle estando así en su cercanía? No lo recordaba. Se suponía que lo detestaba, y luego pasó lo de las duchas, ¿Solo porque lo miró de esa forma tan sincera y especial fue que se besaron y llegaron al final?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –se atrevió a preguntar antes de recordar lo que preferiría dejar en el olvido y no tocar el tema.

-Porque me importas –le dijo respirando en su cabello azabache. Para Laufeyson no tenía sentido alguno su comportamiento.

-¿Te muestras tan interesado por alguien que ni siquiera conoces? -¿que eran ellos? los polos opuestos de la preparatoria.

-Me gustaría conocerte mejor si me lo permitieras, que supieras que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea

Loki rió.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir

-Es cierto. Mi preocupación es auténtica. ¿Tienes quién te inyecte? cambiemos teléfonos, puedo hacerlo por ti –el adolescente se burló ahora. Con fiebre y se daba el lujo de ser sarcástico.

-No tengo móvil señor mariscal

-Te dejaré el mío

-No lo quiero

-Te dejaré escrito mi número en la mesa, puedes llamarme cuando quieras

-Claro… cualquier pretexto es bueno para acercarte a mi trasero…

-Eres un imbécil

Al recibir un beso en la frente de parte del jugador de futbol pese al regaño tuvo que recurrir a su frialdad, a su capacidad de autoengaño para no creer que algo se había movido en su interior.

Los siguientes días gracias al tratamiento pudieron seguir viéndose, Loki le reclamó los moretones que acabaron decorando cada inyección puesto que Thor no era enfermero como para evitar que eso pasara.

Sus encuentros se veían rápidos y a escondidas. Sus miradas suavizadas.

-Sonríes… te queda sonreír –le devolvía Daisy su encendedor a Loki después de prender su cigarrillo.

Con extraña ironía Loki permitió que el mariscal de campo lo tratara a partir de ese encuentro en su casa, no eran amigos, no intercambiaban muchas palabras pero ya no se amenazaban el uno al otro. Thor era feliz, sabía que Loki no ejercía ya y esperaba convencerlo de no volver a hacerlo nunca. Necesitaba solo una llamada de alerta para parar, eso creía fielmente.

Sus amigos lo veían sonreír con la mente en quién sabe qué ensoñaciones. Su novia se vio celosa por su actitud, llegó a sospechar que la engañaba, más como Thor era una buena persona en el fondo supo que se trataba de otra cosa. Algo de lo que nadie le podía sacar ni una sola palabra. Él era una tumba sonriente…

La vida de Odinson recuperó su curso, siguió siendo el dios de la preparatoria que el alumnado amaba. Asistió a toda fiesta que fue dada y levantaba su cerveza como vikingo cargando a la mujer que adoraba. Que importaba que su _no amigo_ secreto rechazara ir a esos lugares, no estaba en las calles de andanzas a hoteles con depravados desconocidos. Era un avance.

Por otro lado Loki Laufeyson empezó a asistir más a sus clases y a cumplir con los trabajos, sacó un buen periodo en ese rato. Se le veía con más color. No le prestaban mucha atención, no le hablaban, más reconocían su rostro compañeros y maestros. El chico Laufeyson que trabajaba y actuaba sobre el escenario como un profesional.

Así se la pasó un mes hasta que su despensa se vio totalmente vacía y sus ahorros evaporados.

La cruda realidad y sus golpes bajos aún si sabía desde que empezó a verse con Thor que allá iría a parar.

Se convenció de que la paz no existía salvo por aquel breve descanso que tuvo si a final de cuentas volvería a lo que había empezado y que no veía forma de parar. ¿Su enfermedad? solo un bache ya superado. El rubio mariscal no podría seguir metiéndose donde no debía ya que Loki seguía sin despegar los labios sobre su soledad.

Acabado el tratamiento Thor llego a su calle un día con la esperanza firme de que serían amigos ya para ese punto como para visitarlo y quizás atreverse a invitarlo a salir con sus amigos. Sospechaba que conocería lo que sentía Joshua siendo rechazado por Loki pero no se desanimó intentándolo. Fue y al tocar nadie le abrió, no estaba en casa.

Se dio cuenta de que _había salido_…

Su alegría se esfumo tan rápido como su corta amistad con Loki se había dado…

Laufeyson era más bello de lo que él creía ser. La segunda proposición que recibió por esas fechas se lo había reconfirmado.

-Eres demasiado lindo como para desempeñar tareas inferiores…

-Que amable de tu parte –le había respondido un Loki sin camisa descubierto su delgado abdomen blanco al cliente con facha de empresario con el que se acabó por meter. Estaba de rodillas en su entrepierna con él sentado en la cama colocando el condón con la boca para incitarlo más. Si cobraba era porque hacía bien su trabajo. Además ese había sido el hotel más caro en el que había estado con alguien en toda su vida en ese mundo.

-Estoy limpio, puedes confiar en mí. No hay necesidad de usarlo

-Perdona la desconfianza, sin el no hago nada. ¿Seguro que quieres desperdiciarme? –había dado una sensual lamida para provocar al hombre.

Logró su objetivo porque le tomó de los cabellos y detalló su rostro con los dedos. Era por muchas cosas una belleza de aires europeos teñida de sarcasmo y pureza.

-Demasiado experto para lucirte también. Veamos que tan capaz eres y quizás quiera hacerte una propuesta…

-No creo que pueda interesarme…

-Oh, te interesará, te aseguro que te interesará… es buena paga… proporcional a tu trabajo claro

Fumando junto a Daisy en las gradas pensaba en cientos de cosas. Ella le había comentado que probablemente se mudaría de ciudad con su familia y por lo tanto ya no asistiría más a ese colegio. Él fingió que le daba tristeza oírlo. Extrañaría su compañía y hablar con ella quizás más tenía la mente en otros asuntos. Luego comentó…

-Tal vez pueda involucrarme en una empresa también...

-¿De qué se trata?

-Puedo _vender mi alma al diablo_ o fingir entre descerebrados que se creen _ángeles _por la tierra…

Daisy se animó por la retórica del de cabellos ónix.

-Eso depende… -Loki arqueó una ceja cuando le respondió. –Depende de lo que te ofrezca el diablo y de que tanto puedas opacar a los _ángeles_

Llegado su momento el chico marcó el primer número que le fuera otorgado por la pelirroja en la plaza comercial, se arrepintió al primer timbrazo seguro de que él no era para ese mundo, que solo había sido una broma, y acabó cometiendo el error de marcar el otro que le había dado su anterior cliente. En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza llamar a Thor.

Error. Grave error.

Firmó el trato con el diablo haciéndose pasar por mayor de edad. Lo pagó caro, se arrepintió a la mitad, no lo demostró y su alma sangró ríos y ríos de sangre eternos…

_-Eres un ángel caído Loki, que no te des cuenta todavía es distinto…_

La ironía cegó su razón…

_-Eso no lo podría creer nadie_

Y se vio marcando el teléfono de Thor por fin cuando ya fue tarde.

-¿Hola? –respondía a las tres de la madrugada sin reconocer quien le llamaba a esas horas.

_-¿Thor? ¿Eres tú?_

Se levantó extrañado y preocupado. Del otro lado de la línea el pelinegro de verdes ojos estaba llorando.

-¿Loki? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sollozando quiso colgar, quiso pero no pudo. No sabía a quién más acudir. Joshua no estaba para ese tipo de emergencias, Daisy no era íntima, el teléfono de Thor era lo único que había en el fondo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mejor él que nada.

Se hundió hasta el cuello en la arena, si se le dejaba solo podía acabar saltando de un puente. Y lo que más gritaba su alma rasgándolo como si poseyera garras desde su interior era auxilio de esa gélida soledad a la que estaba condenado.

Si ya estaba consumiéndose por las llamas del infierno quería ver al menos esos iris celestes una vez más.

_-¿Podrías?... ¿podrías ayudarme?..._

.

* * *

Rayos, ¿querían verlos de pareja? Lo verán, pero no será nada sencillo... Demonios, soy tan intrigosa. No me maten cuando lean el siguiente capítulo que espero sea pronto.

Lloro sangre!


	10. Vertigo by true feelings

Hola. Que mal, seguiré por aquí cada cinco días debido a ciertos compromisos que no puedo cambiar, al menos por este mes. Tengo buenas noticias pese a eso. Estoy escribiendo I PAID THE HIGHEST COST a la par de FATE FOUND US pero la verdad tengo por allí algunas ideas para One-shots así que estoy feliz por ello.

También tengo que continuar con mis otras historias además de mi ciclo Thorki en esta página pero rayos, ¿por qué el Thorki tiene que ser tan adictivo?

Este capítulo esta para llorar, gritar y matarme, se recomienda discreción.

* * *

.

**Vertigo by true feelings**

.

Si hay una norma que debe saberse en el azaroso juego del amor si se quiere evitar salir lastimado o herir a alguien más en el proceso es _jamás ser la otra_.

O el otro...

.

Por más fuerte que se pretenda lucir, por más valiente e insensible que quiera mostrarse no se puede ser totalmente indiferente.

¿Por qué permitir el daño desde una simple grieta o llegar tan lejos como a dejar que lo destrocen a uno?

¿Que incita el deseo al peligro, la emoción, el disfrute y la diversión si puede estarse cavando la tumba propia?

¿Que impulsa a dos personas a engañar a quienes quieren y engañarse a sí mismos sujetando furtivamente otra mano?

¿Quién gana y quién pierde?

¿Realmente se pierde y se gana en esto?

.

En el caso de un par de ojos esmeralda, ¿Por qué buscar se lastimado tan joven?

¿Por qué aprender de manera tan cruda semejante lección de la vida? Es prueba y error, prueba y error, y se aprende de esos errores para no volver a cometerlos otra vez.

Pero también están los que nunca aprenden y van equivocación tras equivocación consciente o inconscientemente.

¿Somos solos títeres de las circunstancias, piezas de ajedrez del destino o juguetes de fuerzas ajenas a nosotros?

.

_-Mi esposa ya lo sabe..._

Moviéndose en el asiento por lo que acaba de escuchar de parte del dueño del auto en donde estaban ese vacío lo atacó. Esa frase no podía significar nada bueno para el amante que lo oía y luego volteaba a verlo después de ese postergado silencio e incomodidad con que lo había llevado a su casa. Sin hablar en todo el trayecto, sin radio y con ese presentimiento aguijoneandolo.

Estaban estacionados en su casa. Simplemente comenzó a doler en el pecho, a acumulársele en la garganta, en el estómago, en la cabeza. Se estaba preparando su cuerpo para lo que venía. Eso era lo más artero, el ya saberlo. El haberlo sabido desde que comenzó todo, que aquello no podría terminar bien.

Cuando intentó besarlo en la oficina por primera vez en toda esa relación que llevaban ya durante varios meses al hilo le detuvo los labios con la mano rechazándolo al girar la cabeza, gesto que odiara, iniciara la sospecha y apuñalara su corazón.

Si hubiera estado lloviendo con el cielo ennegrecido y una poderosa tormenta el escenario hubiera sido perfecto para lo que pasaba. No obstante, lejos de la realidad cotidiana y el cataclismo que veía en un vaso de agua, esa era una noche calurosa y seca, de un clima insoportable.

_-¿Cuando regresó? _-intentó contenerse. Si iba a llorar no quería hacerlo frente a él, no dejaría que se desgajara su dignidad más de lo que él mismo la había hecho endeble.

_-Sabe que tengo una aventura, no parece saber con quién pero..._

_-Vas a dejarme _-le había sonreído con ira a lo que el abogado se había visto frustrado e impotente. A él no podía tratar de engañarlo, no si había educado a un maestro del engaño que estaba por superar a su mentor._ -Se acabo. Eso es lo que vas a decir ¿no? Que yo fui tu romance fuera del matrimonio..._

_-No lo tomes así Loki_

_-¿Y cómo debería tomarlo? _-esgrimió traicionado.

Pese a que el Laufeyson empezó a llorar en silencio apretando los puños, secándose las lágrimas con una mano, Matthew no le dijo más.

Calmándose y con la furia nublando su raciocinio el adolescente aprendió a esa edad otra dura y terrible lección de la vida: jamás cometer el error llamado "sexo de despedida".

_-Si vas a terminar conmigo al menos se hombre y hazlo como se debe..._

El beso despechado fue el primer movimiento que hizo, avance que Matthew no le negó ni detuvo ni se molestó en pensarlo detenidamente mientras volvían a hacerlo en el auto y Loki gravaba en la piedra de su tumba _Hijo, amigo, actor y amante_.

De haber mantenido a raya sus emociones, si no hubiera reaccionado con ira y rencor quizás su vida no se hubiera arruinado tal y como pasó.

Más se arruinó al haber esa noche un testigo de ese encuentro...

.

Colocaba ahora la corbata al rededor de su cuello, era la última prenda de ropa que le habían dado en una bolsa para cambiarse. Le habían otorgado hasta los zapatos y los accesorios, se lo tomaban muy a pecho, el script decía _chico orgulloso, atractivo, altivo_. Entraba en el papel perfectamente. Lucía como niño rico hijo de padres poderosos y adinerados con tendencias modernas llevando las mangas arremangadas, una muñequera y el cinturón de hebilla con patrón de estrellas. Su vida era exactamente lo contrario a su aspecto cuando miró la imagen que proyectaba.

Había divido su cabello con una raya en medio y lo desordenó, hacía cosquillas por sus mejillas, por eso siempre lo mantenía lejos de su rostro mandándolo para atrás, pero realmente lo que menos quería en esos momentos con las náuseas fastidiando su semblante era que su cara fuera reconocida con la frente descubierta poniendo a la luz todas sus facciones. Quería enterrar la cabeza en la tierra.

Aunque para ese punto ya no podía arrepentirse. El diablo esperaba afuera por él para llevarlo al infierno.

Se vio en el espejo del baño en el que se estaba cambiando, temía, los nervios lo mareaban. Odió ser atractivo con una personalidad como la suya, no oligofrénico como para ser feliz en la ignorancia ni lo suficientemente agradable para ser popular. El era un ser solitario caminando en las sombras. Una delicia para cualquiera de sucias manos que quisiera aprovecharse de él.

¿Cómo había llegado tan bajo?

Corrió a los inodoros a sus espaldas a volver el estómago. Calmó sus nervios como pudo, tomó agua del grifo, se quitó el sabor de ácido de la boca reemplazándolo con el de los metales del líquido de la tubería, escupió y con las rodillas fallándole se dejó caer al fuego al salir por la puerta.

Había una pregunta que hacerse con el guión en el bolsillo una vez lo leyó, sus lineas eran sencillas, ya las había memorizado, lo que le preocupaba, quizás, era que su cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente flexible ni fuerte como para resistir lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

Su alma tampoco lo soportaría...

Así fue como cruzó la línea de la prostitución a algo más grave.

.

o

.

Manejaba a una velocidad considerable, no muy alta para causar sospechas ni perderse ni muy lenta como para tardarse. Loki acababa de llamarle en plena madrugada en medio de un sueño que no recordaba y que quizás lo involucraba, para pedirle ayuda. Más impactado no podría estar. Le había marcado llorando, su corazón estaba oprimido por la preocupación y la desesperación de encontrarlo, ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué había hecho Loki ahora?

Había pasado una semana desde que dejaron de verse. Ya no le abría la puerta cuando iba a verlo a su casa, había regresado a prostituirse, eso lo sabía. Sus amigos lo habían visto con una sonrisa idiota porque se veía con el pelinegro. Le habían preguntado porque había golpeado a Brandon Hodgs y porque este había dejado el equipo de futbol. Jane había llorado y gritado molesta acusándolo de no confiar en ella. Mucho había pasado en tan corto tiempo.

Su último año de preparatoria lo había querido vivir como un chico ordinario de su edad. Lo había conseguido. Sus planes en cambio se habían alterado desde que había visto esa maldita representación de Hamlet en su escuela porque desde ese entonces en su mente se quedó enclaustrada esa imagen del actor del príncipe de Dinamarca siendo actuado como nadie en tan humilde escenario.

Un tal Loki Laufeyson de décimo grado.

Su obsesión lo llevó a extremos tales de espiar al adolescente de dieciseises años y acosarlo. No era para menos, había descubierto que se prostituía y quiso apartarlo de ese mundo; solo que sus intentos lo dejaron entre la espada y la pared cuando el astuto chico lo había hecho caer con su alada boca, su perfecto cuerpo y su mutable espíritu. Corazón palpitante entre tinieblas de una insondable amargura que no entendía y no lograba hacerlo confesar.

Fue tarde para rechazar lo que nacía en su pecho.

Seducido por él se sentía atrapado entre la vida que siempre quiso y lo que ahora quería…que resultaba ser el pelinegro.

Sus sueños, esas imágenes sublimes que no eran tangibles. Su versada habla, su cambiante rostro de ironía inamovible, su angelada risa, su fatal llanto. La tragedia silenciosa. El brillo debatiente de sus lumínicos ojos esmeralda entre escasa alegría y lágrimas de sangre.

Ese sentimiento lo estaba consumiendo. Jane Foster había sido hecha a un lado, los latidos de su corazón cantaban otro nombre ahora. Loki… Loki… danzaban las letras ante palmadas entre contracción y relajación del ritmo cardíaco…

Probablemente Thor era responsable de que le hubiere dejado de hablar. No, si era responsable por completo pues en la última inyección del tratamiento de Loki entre comentarios planos se había dejado llevar por el momento. Y lo arrastró con él.

Estaban en los vestidores de la escuela. Loki le había dicho que de la preparatoria había estado con tres alumnos, entre ellos Brandon Hodgs, el defensa del equipo de futbol que lo había golpeado por contagiarlo de sífilis.

_-Dos sugirieron hacerlo en las duchas. Les resulta excitante hacerlo en la escuela…_

Ese no era el mejor tema para tratar entre ellos, a Thor no le gustaba oírle de cómo complacía a otros y era pagado. Sin embargo como le gustaba escuchar la voz del pelinegro cambiaba de conversación inventándose tópicos sacados de la manga.

El tema de esa vez, en cambio, lo había hecho recordar su encuentro en las duchas después del partido pasada la fiesta de la victoria.

Todas la veces que ganaba un partido -y que se diga ganar porque no había perdido ni uno solo, acababa en la cama con Jane. El haber tenido relaciones con Loki lo atribuyó en un principio a su necesidad carnal que debía ser saciada. Repensándolo mejor por muy caliente que hubiere estado le habría puesto los cuernos a Jane con otra chica no con un hombre.

Frente a sus ojos pasaban las imágenes, Hamlet, fumando en las gradas, en el auto del callejón, saliendo de un motel, cobrando, bebiendo en los bares, hablado con desconocidos, besándose con Joshua, de rodillas afuera del bar, sonriéndole cuando le iba a poner la inyección de insulina para curarle la sífilis, su abnegación yendo a ver a un médico para que le diera las mismas indicaciones que a Thor y lo regañara por perder su tiempo. Su sonrisa cuando decía alguna tontería, su sarcasmo, la travesura de sus ideas, las analogías que hacía. Su sedoso cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con desconcierto. Sus blancas y bellas manos. Su retraimiento bajo el agua aquella ocasión donde después de besarlo permitió que lo tomara.

_-¿A parte de mí lo has hecho con alguien más aquí?_ –cerraba su cinturón de nuevo queriéndolo molestar un rato.

_-No…_ -se hallaba obnubilado por sus labios delgados y sonrosados moviéndose al hablar. Su boca rememoraba su dulce sabor…

-_Esa Jane Foster debe ser una chica correcta, no comprendo cómo se fijó en ti…_

_-Yo tampoco lo comprendo_ –le sonrió tomándolo de un brazo.

_-Supongo que le queda salir con un mártir al que le gusta jactarse de salvar gente aún si le es arrojado barro a la cara_

_-No lo he hecho con nadie más…_ -sostuvo la intrínseca mirada sobre el pelinegro. _–Solo contigo…_

_-Te quedaría partir de misionero, eres tan insistente que escuchado por todos acabarás como político, te alzan en hombros como su líder indiscutible._

_-No me interesan las leyes, ni la política, ni la religión…_

Entre el murmullo de su voz y lo tibio de su aliento tan cercano Loki ya respiraba la esencia de Thor a la distancia acortándose cada vez más. Sus labios recién mojados semiabiertos, ahora se encontraba contemplándolos…

_-¿Hay algo que te interese… de sobremanera… como para no salírsete nunca… de la cabeza?…_

_-Si_ –apoyó una mano en la pared atrapándolo entre su cuerpo. La respuesta no fue aclarada ni hubo necesidad de serlo. Apenas rozados sus labios contra los de Loki y ya había logrado seducirlo con su potente mirada azul a que cediera con él a la tentación de volver a juntar sus alientos en uno solo.

Se sujetó de las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero del futbolista jalando fuerte. Thor rodeó su cabeza con un brazo y la cintura con el otro pegándolo contra los casilleros como Brandon en algún momento había querido tener a Loki en el pasado.

Lo besó con bestialidad y pasión desembocadas. Le respondió de igual forma sin pensar en nada que no fuera el otro. Lenguas peleando, saliva formando una mezcla exquisita… Entonces la campana sonó y el pelinegro lo empujó con miedo fijando su vista hacia la puerta por si alguien entraba por ella.

_-Estamos en la escuela_ –recuperó el aire robado mirándolo con angustia refrenando sus emociones y respirando irregular. _–Tienes novia_

Por más que quisiera decirle que terminaría con ella porque ya no sentía lo mismo en su relación, que se había cansado y que estaba extraño respecto a lo que realmente quería, se guardó las palabras echando llave a su sinceridad.

_-Lo lamento_

_-Yo también_ –cubrió su boca como si hubiera pasado un crimen por el cual sentir vergüenza. _–Ya es suficiente Thor, no tenemos porque seguir haciendo esto, si decides salir del closet o no… no me busques_

_-No te veo de esa manera –_negó queriendo no romper la frágil tela de amistad que se había formado entre ellos.

_-No me veas de ninguna manera, recuerda que ya eres mayor de edad y que yo sigo en décimo_

Desaparecido desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse. De fúrico a depresivo, de depresivo a rabioso, de rabioso a descorazonado…

Lo encontró tirado en una esquina recargándose en el teléfono público del que le había llamado.

-¡Loki! –salió del auto como loco a recogerlo, parecía que perdería el conocimiento cuando lo levantó. -¡Loki! ¡Mírame! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime qué te hicieron!

-¿Thor?… ugh… -no estaba en sí. Se negaba también a dejarse devorar por el negro de detrás de sus párpados.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿puedes andar? ¿Cómo es que acabaste así? Por Dios ¿en qué diablos te metiste? ¿Quién fue? –trató de levantarlo. –Necesitas un médico, ahora. Vamos... -quiso pasar su brazo por su cuello pero Loki le detuvo.

-¡No!,… no me lleves al hospital. No me humilles así... -si había llorado en nada cambiaba que lo volviera a hacer.

-¿Cuál humillación?, Loki, ¿abusaron de ti? –leía en su expresión pavor.

-No,… no es lo que parece –se hacía de su ropa peleando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Estaba aterrado. -Tenías razón, ya llegué a mi límite... –Se quebró su voz. Pegó su cabeza contra él negando repetidamente. Thor noto la fiebre al contacto con su piel -Te contaré todo, te diré porque lo hago, solo… no me lleves allá…

Verle tan frágil lo desarmó. Bufó irresoluto. Loki estaba suplicando, al hacerlo no podía sino ceder a todo por él aún si sentía no era lo correcto.

Él era su perdición si incluso iba contra su sentido común con tal de no alejarse de su magnética aura. En tal estado era peor.

-Está bien. Te llevaré a mi departamento, está más cerca que tu casa

Aceptó no convencido ya que Thor no le dio derecho de réplica siendo cargado en vilo pese a su aversión para llevarlo a su auto. Lo trato con tanto cuidado que le puso el cinturón de seguridad y le dio una caricia recogiendo su cabello transmitiéndole su preocupación en tal nivel que casi rompe en llanto de nuevo. Los ojos de Loki no creían que lo estuvieren tratando con tanta… ternura…

La calefacción encendida, Thor conduciendo, el silencioso motor, los asientos de piel, el interior del auto lleno del aroma del mariscal, la extraña sensación de paz. Ya estaba a salvo. Lo estaba, y esa tibieza… sus párpados no lo soportaron mucho, así que cansado, adolorido y deshecho cerró los ojos.

Cuando llevaba medio camino recorrido deteniéndose en un alto Thor volteó a mirarlo un segundo. Dormido en el asiento del copiloto portaba una serena aunque distante y sufrida expresión. Mechones negros de su cabello se habían caído hacia su frente, cruzaban su blanco rostro. Esa imagen la pareció tan impresionante que se removió en el asiento víctima de sus emociones.

Cuando alguien te preocupa sufres si esa persona sufre y a veces hasta más...

Llegó a su edificio y se estacionó. No dijo nada ni quiso despertarlo. Se quedó observándolo como respiraba pausadamente con las manos en sus codos guardando su calor, como queriéndose proteger.

Algo pareció producir efecto en él con sus ojos azules que se despertó, notó que ya no estaban moviéndose y el estacionamiento.

Se giró para mirar a Thor que con un gesto le dijo que no había querido despertarle y que también estaba esperando que hablara de lo que le había prometido, todo sin decir una sola palabra.

Había llegado el momento. La garganta se le secó.

Loki se hundió en hombros, sus mejillas cubiertas por el cabello, sus brazos más pegados a su torso.

Respiró profundo. Cerró un lapso los ojos para mentalizarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y sus labios se despegaron de su prolongado silencio.

-Les dije que tenía dieciocho años. La identificación... me creyeron. Necesitaban a alguien que luciera como chico de preparatoria, no sabían que en realidad soy uno...

Al mirar a Thor esperaba que con lo que estaba por decirle finalmente lograra volverse repulsivo a su mirar, que lo odiara.

El mismo ya se odiaba de todas formas, ¿que hacía un poco más de animadversión hacia su persona?

¿Por qué lo había llamado?

-Se supone que fueran violentos, así estaba escrito en el guión. Me pagaron en efectivo, traigo todo aquí... -lloraba sin poder contenerse para ese punto. -Yo… firmé para salir en una película porno...

Abrazándose con las manos en los hombros esperaba que lo despreciara, que a partir de ese instante ya no quisiere ayudarle.

-¿Hiciste qué? –se vio perplejo sujetándolo de la chaqueta de cuero. Su mirada furiosa. Sus lacrimosos ojos.

-Fue en la calle, tenía que lucir lo más natural posible. Usé el uniforme de un colegio privado. ¡Te juro que me arrepentí!, quise que pararan... pero había un contrato de por medio… no iban a pagarme si no lo hacía...

-¡¿Por el dinero?! ¡¿LO HICISTE POR EL JODIDO DINERO?! -jaló su cuerpo con violencia. Tanta ira...

-¡LO HICE PORQUE LO NECESITO!

-¿POR QUÉ?

Llorando de nueva cuenta seguro de que ahora si lo odiaba se atrevió a contarle la verdad.

-Por qué es la única forma que tengo de ganarlo...

-¡ESAS NO SON FORMAS!... ¿Es tanta tu ambición?

-¿AMBICIÓN? ¡No seas estúpido!, ¡LO HAGO PARA SOBREVIVIR!

La frase dejó mudo al rubio.

Allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba saber de Loki Laufeyson en las profundidades de su alma.

-Preguntaste por mis padres ¿no?, ¡no sé donde están! Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí hace años. Mi madre jamás volvió a casa después, se enteró de mis preferencias sexuales y no soportó la idea de que su hijo fuera homosexual. ¡Me abandonó! Y si ella pudo hacerlo no creo que haya familia alguna que me acepte si me enrolan en el sistema de adopción del Estado… -se prendó de ese rostro que derramaba brillantes lágrimas de cristal. Musitando cada palabra marcada con rencor. Despreciaba la vida. –No he dejado que nadie se entere de esto. Me las he sabido arreglar solo. No quiero miradas de lástima encima de mí, tampoco la tuya…

-Loki… -volvía su alma y su voz a él. –Yo no te tengo lástima...

Al pelinegro le dio lo mismo. Sujetaba su abdomen como si todo su contenido fuere a desparramarse de él por una imaginara cortada.

-Ahora ya lo sabes... No quiero volver a meterme en ese trato de la película, es aberrante. Dile a la trabajadora social o a quién sea, ya no me importa. Ya quiero parar…

Aprensión. Sus mejillas mojándose, hirviendo.

-¿Te agrada haber tenido la razón desde siempre?

-No… -se aferró al de ojos verdes en un poderoso abrazo. Lo estrujo tanto que se podía creer que querría fusionarse con él. –¿Como pudiste... ? Ah, No, no voy a soltarte nunca ahora que lo sé… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

¿Que lleva a quien sea a prostituirse para vivir? Había tocado un punto demasiado sensible en Thor como para sentirse él como bastardo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –calló sus sollozos inmóvil atrapado su cuerpo en el del mariscal.

-Todavía no lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Eso inspira tanta confianza…

-Cree en mí

Sujetando su chamarra siguió llorando en silencio, pasado el tiempo su voz ya no pudo callar lo roto que estaba.

-Desearía poder hacerlo…

Dejó que llorara en su hombro durante varios minutos. No quería separarse. Cargó luego con él en brazos hacia su departamento pese a sus pataleos inútiles. Adentro distinguió el lujo de la decoración de interiores con la que había sido amueblada su casa. Lo llevó hasta su habitación.

-Si yo fuera tu no permitiría que me metiera a tu cama...

-Ya te dije que no me siento asco alguno hacia ti

Sobre la almohada, débil y con tan poca energía como para pelear contra él aún si conservaba por orgullo su humor, Loki lucia soberbio. Recibía ayuda, se mostraba indócil aún y Thor quería cambiar ese rostro que aún con su desangelada, intrigada y frustrada mirada, le veía. Admiraba su belleza y quería verlo aún más bello que así sonriendo.

No sabía cómo lo lograría.

Le quitó los botines de largos cordones que llevaba y lo arropó. Buscaría que darle para calmarle la fiebre, mínimo un valium por como se encontraba, pero cuando volvió Loki ya se había quedado dormido.

Se recostó a su lado viéndolo dormir. Viviendo solo durante tanto tiempo, tan joven, errante por las calles, fumando, bebiendo, cambiando sexo por dinero y todo para tener que llevarse a la boca… Esa fue la última raya de su paciencia. No lo dejaría solo aunque le costara la vida en ello.

Verlo sonreír era la estampa más bella que retenía en su mente, riéndose de él, riendo con él, riendo por él. Acariciando su cuello y sus pómulos se quedó admirándolo durante minutos y minutos que acabaron volviéndose horas. No se cansaría de verlo nunca, desgastaría su piel por la intensidad de su mirada.

Se levanto al amanecer, llamó por teléfono a Volstagg diciéndole que no iba a poder ir ese día a la escuela, que lo disculpara con los demás, con el entrenador y con su novia. A la última la incluyó más por cortesía que por interés genuino.

Preparó café. Se sirvió una taza y la mañana pasó en calma. Relativa, claro. La tormenta pasada dejó devastada su mente, debía sobrellevar los estragos. Al menos Loki se encontraba con él. Aún así estaba golpeado por lo que le había dicho y no se podría recuperar del impacto. Se enrojecía su mirar haciéndose agua. Del tipo de emociones que te hunden en una espiral de desesperación y desconsuelo por un tercero.

Ese tercero a él le importaba demasiado.

Ya cerca del medio día Loki despertó. Entró a su cuarto para verlo.

-¿Qué hora es? –voz tersa, brazos flexionados por la colcha, cabello desparramado por las almohadas y las sábanas. Su mullida cama perdería su belleza sin el muchacho en ella contrastando el negro de su cabello y su ropa por lo blanco del lecho. La luz que lo iluminaba entrando atrás por la ventana lo volvían una imagen divina destellando las también blancas paredes… - ¿Thor? –lo abstrajo de verlo boquiabierto y que no le respondiera.

-Ah, –volvió los pies a la Tierra. –Cerca de las doce…

-¿No fuiste a la escuela? –le sorprendió enterarse de ese factor. Su lasitud le hizo no conseguir moverse mucho. Hablaba despacio. Seguía cansado. Seguía hecho pedazos...

-No iba a dejarte solo

-Mhn… -cerró los ojos respirando hondo. La noticia le hizo feliz, no quiso demostrarlo. Lo afectaba. Thor se sentó en la cama pasando los dedos por su frente.

-¿Te apetece un café? ¿Tienes hambre? –colocaba su negro cabello detrás de su oído.

-¿Tú? ¿Sabes cocinar algo?

-No soy un experto pero te aseguro que será comestible

Loki sonrió.

-De acuerdo, mientras no me vaya a intoxicar…

Su sonrisa fue tan clara y tan pura que Thor no pudo reprimirse. Mordió su labio inferior, se acercó a su rostro sujetando su mandíbula, su suave y blanca piel en su enorme mano de deportista. Era tan frágil y tan hermoso... Bajó a besarlo en un delicado roce. Le permitió uno, el segundo ya no cuando movió los labios contra los de él.

-No,… Thor –se apartó. –No me beses –con la mano en la boca del otro le dedicó una mirada de súplica. –Por favor…

-Lo siento

Tras un silencio de cerca de un minuto evitándolo volvió a hablar. Su rostro entre almohadas era simplemente angelical.

-¿Crees que podría tomar un baño?

-Si –volvió a su cuerpo. Se puso de pie. –Si quieres cambiarte buscaré algo mío que te quede –salió.

-Gracias.

El agua tibia sobre su piel lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Se tardó tratando de borrar huellas invisibles de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sentía tan sucio y marcado. Se había bañado en su casa pero aún al terminar se sentía corrompido. Cuando algo se rompe en el interior es muy difícil tratar de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le consolaba el hecho de haber acudido a Thor así se hubiere desenmascarado en todo sentido, contaba con él de una insospechada forma. No estaba solo, aceptaba ya que no quería estarlo. Podía ser el primer escalón para verse andando de nuevo en la normalidad pese a que le sonara utópico e inalcanzable.

Una bocanada de aire no se le niega a un náufrago. Él odiaba su personalidad gélida.

Sobre la cama ya tendida halló unos deportivos y una camisa gris que por supuesto le quedaron enormes. Salió al pasillo y lo atrajo el aroma de la comida.

Afiló la mirada, andaba descalzo por el piso de madera. Se asomó a la cocina viéndolo trabajar. Se sentaron a la mesa, Loki dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sincera. Era terrible el sabor, se lo dijo, más siguió comiendo agradecido. Pese a que el rubio vio en sus ojos notorias ganas de llorar no dijo nada.

Lo que más necesitaba era compañía, alguien a su lado. Conforte y el mariscal sabía que atención y afecto también, quería sanar su corazón.

Sentado en el sillón de la sala Thor lo atrajo a su cuerpo otra vez para que se recargara en él. Loki se lo permitió. El mariscal acariciaba su cabello, besaba su sien, su frente, su coronilla. El aroma a jabón lo embriagaba. Logró arrancarle suspiros. En el abrazo llegó un momento en el que sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y le besó sincero.

-¿Cómo es que puedes besarme sabiendo lo que he hecho?

-No es de importancia para mí

-Te contagié sífi -con un raudo beso lo calló. Lo siguió besando para que no pronunciara palabra de ellos, que lo olvidara. No quería que hablara. El adolescente se lo tomó personal y detuvo sus avances, lo cual no significó que dejaran de besarse sino que le mostró otra forma de besar. Dulce, breve, repetitiva. Con cariño, un modo distinto de besar. Cuantos años no llevaba de experiencia besando a docenas de chicas en el pasado y creía que con Loki a penas estaba descubriendo la maravilla de lo que el contacto entre labios representaba. Los besos de Jane fueron borrados uno a uno con eso.

La amargura lo acongojó y se perdió en sus brazos. Volvió a quedarse dormido en su regazo. Arrullado como el niño que era con la cabeza sobre su corazón.

Thor tenía atrapados en el pecho dos sentimientos encontrados. La tristeza de saber a lo que había recurrido el pelinegro para no acabar en el sistema de adopción, temiendo, y el hecho de que no podía negar que aquello que estaba sintiendo por él no era solo atracción. Resultaba más profundo.

Anocheció. Se alcanzó el mando para prender la televisión y ver las noticias con el volumen bajo. Pasada una hora Loki despertó. Subió la mirada para verle.

-Acaparé tu día entero… -no quería hablar de lo que le había confesado. Ese era su santuario lejos del fango en que se había ensuciado afuera de esa puerta.

-No. Me alegra haberlo pasado contigo –otro beso en la sien a los que ya se estaba acostumbrando. –No te he preguntado si quieres algo de cenar…

-Solo como una vez al día. No sé si soporte tanta comida

El estómago de Thor se encogió.

-Por favor, come conmigo Loki

-Lo intentaré… -se vio respondiendo antes de conectar las neuronas con su recelo.

Con un vaso de leche pasó un poco de alimento que estuvo cerca de devolver. Le pidió disculpas a Thor, se odió por estar tan quebrado en sus energías a lo que el rubio vio que su orgullo se había visto aplacado en su compañía. Lo llevó a dormir de nuevo disculpándose ahora él. Loki sujetó su manga en la cama.

-Quédate… -pidió. Y Thor se durmió con él en brazos igual de enamorado que cuando vio a Hamlet romperle el corazón a Ofelia sabiendo que era lo mejor para la dama.

Ojalá nunca hubiera amanecido.

Su teléfono sonó. Se apartó de Loki para responder. Creyó que no lo había despertado pero este sí había abierto los ojos. Estaba hecho un ovillo, era una criatura altiva, orgullosa, ahora quebrada y herida estaba en recuperación.

-Fandral

_-Hey, ¿pasas por Jane y vamos a comer? Tengo una cita con Sif, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Creo que pronto conoceremos a la chica de Hogun. Has estado muy cerrado, te vendría bien salir…_

El adolescente recostado se estremecía por el simple concepto de la soledad y su significado. Thor tenía novia, ¿por qué permitir que lo abrazara con tanto apego?

-Fandral hoy no creo poder salir, ni mañana.

_-¿Pasa algo amigo?_ –la lejanía de su voz lo preocupaba. Estaba más abstraído de lo normal.

-Estoy ocupado. Lo siento. Adiós.

_-¡Thor!_

Ya había colgado. Volvió a la cama. El sol había vuelto a salir, se abrazó a la espalda de Loki y no quiso pensar en nada. Más el pelinegro comenzó a ver la magnitud de lo que Thor sentía respecto a él pues se lo demostró el día siguiente y el siguiente, y el siguiente…

Se dio cuenta de que era una llama peligrosa aquello que es llamado amor. Ardiente, pasional, cálido y que puede consumirlo todo hasta las cenizas… Más bien lo recordó.

Sin embargo se permitió ser egoísta con Thor suspirando en su cuello acercándose a él un poco más.

Si por un instante podía ser feliz siendo abrazado por aquel mariscal de campo que ya tenía dueño, cerraría los ojos a la verdad porque ya había sufrido bastante como para no guardarse esa pequeña felicidad y tranquilidad así fuere por un instante tan efímero como ese.

Desgraciadamente para lo que significaba su existencia, ese no sería exclusivamente un instante.

.

* * *

Pero que complicado. Se me acabó el tiempo, tengo que entregar mañana, trabajo, kadhfkadhsfgfgregs,,...

Me voy!


	11. Jealous of your memory

¿Dije Long fic? Debí haber dicho Long Long Fic. Decidí que debía trabajar en su relación porque si no caen lentamente por el otro no tendría sentido seguir escribiendo esta historia, sobre todo por lo que viene... De hecho si no hubieran pasado del capítulo uno no hubieran logrado llegar hasta aquí y admito que es desconcertante ese primer capítulo. Pero verán porqué cuando lleguemos a esa parte, por eso lo de Long Long Fic.

Esta historia me cuesta tantas lágrimas cuando la escribo que no se como no lloro sangre.

Lo de la película, eso es importante. Verán como repercutirá a futuro. Perdónenme lo de Matt también, es que la actuación de Ben Affleck la amé, y más con la canción de la pélicula...

* * *

.

**Jealous of your memory**

.

Loki había dormido mucho al grado de incluso ver su cuerpo sentido por estar tanto tiempo acostado. El cansancio de tanto ajetreo grabando lo que no quería mencionar ni por error así como el cansancio de su corazón y el cansancio de vivir se le habían acumulado.

Por un par de horas de profundo sueño Thor no había estado a su lado, había atendido otros asuntos aunque invariablemente regresara a la cama, así cuando despertaba el rubio estaba con él. Era su casa, ese era su departamento, sus muebles, sus cosas, y también esa cara que le dedicaba de profundo afecto pasando la mano por su cabello y acariciando su mejilla. Loki ya no le decía nada, no rechazaba los besos que delicadamente depositaba sobre sus labios. No quería darles significado aún.

Fue hora de volver a comer, desayuno, almuerzo, por esas horas estaban. Thor se levantó y fue la primera vez que Loki se metió en la cocina con él. Preparó café y el mariscal de campo casi siente que probaba una bebida incluso mejor que las de las cadenas de cafeterías internacionales, era mejor que el que él hacía.

-No sabía que supieras preparar algo tan rico –se pasó la lengua por los labios al quedarle una línea de espuma arriba. -¿Dónde aprendiste?

El adolescente se estremeció por la pregunta pero respondió rápido.

-En una oficina

-¿Y cómo llegaste a trabajar en una oficina? ¿Alguien de tu familia? –se recargaba en el desayunador. Conversaban, no parecía preguntar nada malo.

Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Fue un favor para mi madre. Tenía dos trabajos, fue promovida en uno, ganaba más pero no lo suficiente, por eso entré a trabajar yo. El esposo de una pariente de su jefe necesitaba ayuda en su despacho, copias, café… así fue como aprendí a hacerlo.

Thor pareció conforme con la explicación, lo que no le agradó fue ver a Loki incómodo, por eso no insistió con el tema. Fueron a desayunar, viendo televisión llegaron a reír un poco con Good Morning America, comentaron un poco sobre un tráiler de película donde compartían créditos estelares Tony Stark y Pepper Potts. Y poniéndole mute en los anuncios al televisor, Odinson sujetó la barbilla de su invitado para besarlo cuando sonó el teléfono en la mesita de a un lado. Como se quedó estático sin acabar por besarle y sin ir a responder aún si llevaba dos timbres sonando a Loki le pareció curioso su comportamiento. El mariscal había cerrado los ojos con disgusto soltado una queja de su garganta.

-¿No piensas responder?

-No –tampoco soltó su cara. –Deja que la contestadora lo haga

Con interés quizás por aburrición y porque el volumen estaba alto, se escuchó perfectamente:

_-"Thor, el Dios del Trueno, deja tu mensaje después del tono"_

Por la frase el muchacho de ojos verdes llegó a verse alegre.

-¿_Dios?_

Thor se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, la llamada era lo importante.

_-Thor, hijo, ya pasaron dos semanas desde tu última llamada, ¿Qué está pasando? Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados. Responde, se que estás ahí._

-Frigga –acabó por decir mirando el teléfono inalámbrico. No quería levantar la bocina.

-¿Tu madre?

-Si…

Arrugando el entrecejo lo vio con mueca de fastidio acomodarse en su asiento en el sillón.

-¿Seguro que no quieres responder?

Thor movió la cabeza con desagrado, no le gustaban las llamadas de su familia, su convenio era un año fuera, les cobraría el tiempo perdido que se la pasaba interrogándolo su madre sobre sus estudios, su vida y sus aspiraciones si le contaba lo mismo cada ocasión. Eso y porque a cada momento Frigga quería saber de Jane, su hijo sonaba muy serio al respecto cuando hablaba de ella.

En la actualidad con Loki muchas cosas debían ser reescritas. Demasiadas.

-No –sonó confiado. Volvió a sujetar a Loki del mentón dispuesto a besarlo y con el otro inclinándose para moverse con él cuando la mujer en la línea siguió hablando.

_-Thor, es urgente, tu padre está grave, los doctores no creen que la cirugía sea definitiva, van a…_

-¿Mamá? –se había lanzado a responderle. Triunfo.

_-Vaya, tenemos que estarnos muriendo Odín y yo para que te dignes a respondernos cuando te llamamos, ¿Qué clase de hijo he criado?_

-Por favor, mamá… -la conversación pasó a ser privada con el auricular en el oído, Loki no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían.

_-Es en serio Thor, podrás estar viviendo solo pero no te desharás de nosotros tan fácil._

-Dijimos un año y me llamas todos los días, dos veces cuando no te quedas satisfecha y crees que no sabes lo suficiente de mí –cruzó la pierna subiendo el pie a la rodilla. Era algo fuera de lo ordinario ver a semejante tamaño de hombre hablar así con su madre. Loki captó de inmediato la ironía.

_-Eso es porque si no te llamamos nosotros tú te olvidas de tus padres completamente. Si supieras como nos las hemos pasado aquí sin ti, no puedes ni imaginar que tanto ha pasado. El otro día tu padre…_

Al ver a Thor con la cabeza recargada y los ojos en blanco por el fastidio Loki supo que eso iba para largo. Tuvo que ir al baño, como no quería ser descortés escuchando lo que no debía fue al de la habitación. Se estaba lavando las manos cuando detectó sus botas pegadas a la cama de Thor, las hizo a un lado para que el cobertor no fuera a ensuciarse por las suelas, metió los cordones debajo de las lenguas y las acomodó lejos. Se levanto con las rodillas tronando. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, no sabía si era o mucho cansancio o tanto descanso que necesitaba actividad, solo supo que al sentarse en la cama de nuevo su suavidad lo llamó otra vez.

Para cuando Frigga acabó su perorata de más de una hora sin que su hijo le pudiera cortar la plática fue a buscar a Loki. Tenía en la cabeza una cosa, querer ayudarlo, pero el dinero que poseía no era suyo, era de sus padres. ¿Cómo ayudaría a Loki para que siguiera en la escuela y que pudiera vivir? Habían muchas cosas para pensarse y hallar soluciones rápido.

-¿Loki? –se había ido de su lado. Quería pedirle perdón por lo de la llamada. No era un departamento tan inmenso aunque si espacioso. Si no estaba en el comedor estaba en la habitación. Abrió la puerta y a penas alcanzó a distinguir medio rostro fuera del cobertor, había vuelto a la recostarse.

Verlo dormir era una epifanía, ni Endimión lucía tan perfecto al momento de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Para Thor lo único que podía pensar era que Loki era hermoso, una criatura celestial con un temperamento de los mil diablos pero alguien tan adorable, bello y llano que no le era difícil comprender que se había enamorado. El asunto era lo complicado que esto resultaba para entenderse. Enamorado de un hombre siendo hombre es homosexualidad. Su familia era ultraconservadora, no iba a serle nada fácil.

-¿Buenas nuevas de parte de tu madre? –saltó su voz tranquila y taciturna.

-Creí que dormías –se sentó a su lado colocando la mano en su hombro.

-No, he dormido bastante, los únicos que se pueden dar un lujo como este son los gatos

Thor se vio conmovido.

-Te adoptare Silvestre…

-¿Me quieres de tu mascota? –abría los ojos. –Solo la gente solitaria busca gatos, tu eres más del tipo de perros –Estúpido pensamiento mordaz de _"ya adoptaste a Jane como tu…_

-No serás un gato pero te quiero a mi lado

Loki le negó la vista. ¿A su lado como qué?

-¿Tu familia es muy unida? No deberías preocupar a tu madre siendo tan distante –distrajo su atención de lo que no quería tratar con él.

-A veces está demasiado encima de mí, me asfixia, si estoy lejos es porque necesitaba aire libre

El tono usado lo irritó. Era como el rico quejándose de su filete mal cocido frente a un pordiosero sin nada que tener para calmar los baladros de su estómago inflamado y desnutrido.

-Al menos tú si tienes a tus padres…

El yunque. Existen muchos tipos de hijos pero dejando de lado los comodines de "tengo características de varias categorías" se clasifican en los que no aprecian a sus padres, los que los aprecian, los que los odian y los que no tienen. Thor era privilegiado por tener una familia cariñosa que se preocupaba por él, Loki había sido abandonado por ambos.

El mariscal supo que había cometido un grave error al decir lo que había dicho.

-No eres más que un niño malcriado que no sabe de lo que habla. No valoras lo que tienes y te llenas la boca de decir que "te asfixia su preocupación sobre ti"…

-Loki no…-se mordió la lengua. Lo había enojado, y mucho.

-Ya cállate –cubrió sy cabeza entre las sábanas. –Si seguimos hablando encontraré más cosas que odie de ti… y tú de mí…

Thor quiso defenderse. No pudo. No haría nada que lo molestara de modo que se marchara de su departamento porque eso era lo que menos le permitiría hacer. Fue un comentario que no pensó detenidamente, y era errado, pero Loki no conocía el motivo por el cual se sentía así, no conocía todos los hechos como para juzgarle.

Se acostó a su lado. El pelinegro seguía con los ojos abiertos bajo las mantas. El aire se viciaría con menor oxígeno ante su respiración. La tibieza le pegaría en los pómulos.

-No soy un malagradecido, no sabes todo lo que una familia como la mía tiene detrás.

El otro rodó los ojos.

-Suena tan difícil de llevar ser rico, que tragedia griega vives, siento tanta pena por ti…

-Pues siéntela, mis padres me aman, crecí en una familia unida y amorosa, me consentían, tengo muchos privilegios pero también obligaciones.

-¿Qué esperabas? Nada en esta vida es gratis –seguía sin salir de debajo del cobertor, era su refugio, infantil, pero lo sentía como su protección. No quería toparse con esos iris celestes pidiendo perdón.

-Una de esas obligaciones es seguir en los negocios de mi padre como su hijo, heredaré el mando de la compañía. _Odinson's_, la perfecta franquicia…

-¿Y por qué es tan malo? –preguntó.

-No es lo que realmente quiero hacer, pero no quieren que sea otra cosa salvo lo que ellos quieren que sea. Jamás les gustó que jugara fútbol ni que me interesaran más los deportes o cualquier otro ámbito que no fuera avocarme al negocio de la familia, todo mi mundo debe girar en torno a eso y lo odio. Amo a mi familia pero detesto que quieran controlar todo de mí.

Sacó primero una mano, después descubrió su cabeza. Lo miró pensativo, tratando de comprender.

-No los sigas si es el caso. Son tus padres, hagas lo que hagas no podrían llegar a odiarte nunca. Eres su hijo

Thor rio con un humor tan negro que en verdad se le traspasaba el pesar en la voz.

-No los conoces, con más dinero y mi padre querría ser senador… yo soy la oveja negra que no quiere seguirles la corriente con el rollo de la familia perfecta Odinson…

Entendiendo un poco más Loki hizo de lado su enojo pasado para volver a amenizar su compañía.

-Apuesto a que todas las navidades envían tarjetas de felicitación con la foto de la familia

Ambos sonrieron.

-Sí, es cierto. Mi padre detesta que haya dejado crecer mi cabello pero su lógica es que él al ser mayor puede hacerlo mientras que yo tengo usar casquete corto.

-No puedo imaginarte de casquete corto…

Risa para matar los roces anteriores. Loki rió, Thor rió, el jugador de fútbol superestrella tomó su mano y Loki cerró los ojos tranquilo. Ya estaban en paz.

Pasando la mano por su fino rostro entre que el menor lo miraba o fingía dormir Thor Odinson se preguntaba como un ser tan virtuoso podría haber acabado en la situación de donde acabó por recogerlo. No lo entendía, no parecía coherente. Definitivamente el instinto de supervivencia humano era grande cuando el agua llega hasta los aparejos.

-Loki…

-¿Hmm? –exhaló con los labios cerrados llegando hasta el mariscal el golpe de su respiración. Era suave como su piel y su cabello aunque en esos momentos tuviera algunos nudos y se viera descuidado.

-¿Si te lo pregunto me responderías?

Loki preocupó, que no fuera nada relacionado a sentimientos que no quería hondar porque lo que menos querría sería sufrir por otro hombre que jugara con él, que le prometiera las estrellas y luego lo lanzara como una piedra cualquiera al estanque sin decir adiós por lo menos. Mejor ser amigos, una amistad fuera de lo común si se la pasaba besándolo -cosa que debía detener tarde o temprano, pero que al conocer tanto de él podía considerarlo alguien cercano, alguien en quien confiar. Una forma de llamarle amigo. Sería su primer amigo sincero.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres saber?

Thor se acercó un poco. Era delicado.

-¿Por qué fue que te empezaste a prostituir?... ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Fue alguien? Cuéntame, si lo dejo a mi imaginación puedo pensar tantas cosas que es horrible imaginármelo

A esas alturas Thor le había extendido la mano, no le quedaba claro a Loki que debía detenerse todavía. El rubio quería ayudarlo, no sabía hasta donde llegaría esa ayuda pero la aprovecharía. Con lo de la película tendría problemas, no quería estar solo. Si lo abrazaba y le repetía que todo iba a estar bien, bueno, el podría creerlo. Si no podía creer ya en nada tendría que sostenerse de su orgullo de nuevo, aún se tenía a sí mismo, pero contar con él, separarse un poco de esa carga le daba espacio a dejar de sostener el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Ese cielo azul en su mirada le dijo algo con ese gesto. Le debía como mínimo la verdad si llegaban a ser tan unidos. Su pasado, para lamentarse, no era sencillo. Si lo relataba sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-Te lo diré –contestó después de pensárselo un buen rato. –Pero escuches lo que escuches no te vayas a creer psicólogo intentándome meter en tu _terapia personal para cuerdos_. Nadie se escapa de cometer errores. El humano se equivoca porque es su naturaleza, siempre somos proclives a la debilidad…

Otra de las cosas que Thor adoraba de Loki era su rostro cuando hablaba con palabras fuera de lo común, era honesto con lo que decía, eso lo hacía aún más profundo en su retórica. Podría estar al nivel de cualquier filósofo empapado en dialéctica.

-Fue alguien que conocí –habló. –no estoy diciendo que me obligara ni nada parecido, fue lo que me hizo lo que me llevó a probar saber que era cobrar por tener sexo.

Ambos pasaron saliva, ese era el inicio de su historia, casi una confesión.

-Yo mismo sabía que era un amor imposible, que de hecho no era amor sino diversión, él se divertía más conmigo de lo que yo podía admitir en esos días.

El nombre de ese despacho: Nelson&Murdock.

_-Matt…_

_-¿Elektra? ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? Te hacía ya en Michigan_

_-Sí, lo siento, es que traje a Loki, hoy empieza como tu ayudante en la oficina… ¿recuerdas?__–remarcó la última parte._

_Aquel abogado detestaba pelearse con su mujer, pero había rechazado tajante recibir al hijo de una trabajadora de su tío como Office Boy._

_-Amor… fui claro desde el principio, no voy a pagarle a nadie y menos a un chico de preparatoria para que venga y desordene todos los archivos que ya tengo clasificados_

_-Disculpen –se abrió la puerta entrando un par de ojos verdes brillantes._

_-¡Loki! –lo recibía alegremente la mujer ignorado gustosa a su marido._

_-No encontraba el número correcto de oficina, este sitio es grande_

_-Sí, no te preocupes, nos pasa a todos. El es mi esposo, Matt Murdock –había alzado una mano para presentarlo la pareja del abogado._

_Loki notó el desconcierto de ese hombre, su penetrante mirada, su cabello castaño y su atractivo. Solo hasta que admitió que ese ejemplar le gustaba y movía el piso en el que estaban plantados sus pies fue cómo se dio cuenta de sus preferencias sexuales, las estaba descubriendo._

_Matthew no peleó más con Elektra, fingió que aceptaba de mala gana solo por ella y se quedó entrevistando al chico que llevaba pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir, y camisa planchada, no por Farbauti, él mismo planchaba sus camisas si tenía que vestir formal para ir a trabajar. Pese a eso no se ocupó de su cabello, acabó crecido y en puntas por su nuca, para controlarlo lo peinaba hacia atrás descubriendo todos sus rasgos en su blanco rostro._

_En la entrevista le preguntó sobre su edad, su escolaridad, sus destrezas, sus aspiraciones, sus gustos, que leía si leía, que escuchaba si le gustaba la música, su película favorita, eso era más para congeniar con el chico, era brillante, como pocos conocía ese abogado, y la relación comenzó fabulosa. Se agradaban._

-Era casado. Su esposa fue la que me llevó con él a trabajar. Me gustaba, realmente me gustaba, era muy atractivo…

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el mariscal, saber que Loki había guardado sentimientos como esos antes. A él le gustaba Laufeyson, esa es la sensación que tiene un novio cuando escucha a su cita hablar de su ex con luceros en las pestañas, con rastros de todavía amarlo.

No obstante cuando cayó en cuenta del resentimiento que arrastraba su voz al hablar supo que lo odiaba, y que por el tono y las palabras usadas escupiría en su cara. También vio indiferencia.

-Dijo que yo también le gustaba… su esposa estaba de viaje…

_-Eres tan pálido Loki, ¿Sabes que cuando te sonrojas te pones rojo hasta las orejas?_

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue tu primera vez? ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Dieciséis –respondió Thor.

-Para que veas, soy una zorra. Tenía quince –admitió reprochándose a sí mismo su temprana vida sexual. –Una noche me quedé a acomodar unas cajas en la bodega y él apareció en la puerta

_-Es peligroso este sitio, aquí puedes venir a fumar, no hay cámaras, podrías hasta cometer un homicidio y no habría imágenes de ti haciéndolo… –llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Su empleado se sentía frenético, le gustaba su jefe, estaba casado y la diferencia de edad era grande, muy grande._

_-Quedaría evidencia, sangre, cabello… -hablaba sin permitirle ver lo rojo que estaba. Su tez era la delatora._

_-Nada que no se pueda limpiar –había sacado la caja de cigarros. –Si es insubstancial están fritos. Y si no siempre puedes acusar a los que tomaron las pruebas de negligencia. ¿Gustas?_

_No era la primera vez que Loki fumaba. Tomo uno y se lo llevaba a los labios cuando Matt lo tomó de la muñeca, encendió su cigarro con su encendedor y le clavó la mirada intensamente. Loki había abierto los labios y estaba sonrojado. Sus pupilas eran insistentes, se perdía en el yugo de esa admiración que le tenía._

_Hizo un movimiento que le costó todo. Se acercó casi como si perdiera el equilibrio para besarlo, no lo hizo, pero como quedó tan cerca y disponible el abogado lo tomó de la cintura y le empezó a besar de tan exigente manera que Loki, desvaneciéndose en tanto pudor, abrió la boca y empezó a mover la lengua inexperta y nerviosa con la de él._

_-Eres tan lindo –le dijo cuando lo soltó. Marcó besos por su cuello y empezó a tocar donde no debía._

_Escuchó por primera vez un gemido de placer salir volando de sus labios. A Matt le fascinó, ese chico era especial. Lo desvestía con tal lentitud que su angustia y urgencia eran sustanciosas para lamerlo de los pies a la cabeza._

_-No lo haré si no estás de acuerdo. Es tu primera vez ¿verdad?_

_Loki había asentido nervioso hasta la médula. Lo tenía desvistiéndolo sobre las cajas de archivos ciscando su piel por el frio y la forma tan provocativa en que lo masajeaban sus manos._

_-Seré cuidadoso –lo besó. –Me interesa que lo disfrutes… disfruta conmigo Loki… y no repares en dejar de gemir…_

-Lo hicimos en el almacén de archivos. Me volví su amante, era un hombre casado, era abogado y pese a que estaba violando la ley no parecía importarle.

_En la bodega, en su auto, en hoteles, en moteles, sobre el escritorio, sobre la mesa del café, de pie pegados contra el garrafón de agua, en el baño, en estacionamientos, en su casa, en la cama donde dormía con su esposa y también le hacía el amor a ella, en todas partes y en todas posiciones se dedicó Matt Murdock a probar las mieles de la lujuria con alguien tan prohibido como deseable. Fue tanta pasión surgida de tan oscuras perversiones que acabó enamorado de él y el chico amándolo._

-Su esposa descubrió que la engañaba, no sé cómo, no supo que fue conmigo pero como la amaba más de lo que decía amarme a mí me dijo adiós. Iba a pagarme para que callara, soy menor de todas formas. No acepté nada, no le puedes poner precio a la dignidad de una persona

Poco sabía Loki que Farbauti los había visto en el auto de Murdock cuando lo llevó a su casa. Había salido temprano de trabajar, y encontró a su hijo en la cochera sobre Matthew en el asiento del conductor besándose y el montándolo con una expresión tan lasciva que deseó jamás haberlo traído al mundo si acabaría ensartado por otro hombre.

Esa había sido la vez que terminaron.

-Hubiera aceptado el dinero, no hubiera salido a las calles. Por Joshua conocí a alguien que me hizo una identificación falsa, quise beber, creí que alcoholizado lo olvidaría, un chico del instituto me reconoció y se unió conmigo en el vodka. Fuimos a su casa, no había nadie. No se necesita amar para disfrutar del sexo, cuando se me ocurrió cobrarle al día siguiente no me dijo nada y me pagó. No fue la última vez que nos encontramos, cuando terminó con su novia me volvió a buscar. Solo es sexo. Y me pagan por hacerlo. Volví al bar al día siguiente y gané lo suficiente para la despensa de cuatro días, a la semana tenía la renta. Sentí miedo al meterme con hombres maduros pero si algo aprendí con el primero al que le cobré fue la importancia de usar condón y hasta eso tiene sus limitantes... tu mismo lo comprobaste conmigo.

Cuando terminó Thor lo veía mirar el techo y tener el brazo sobre la frente.

-¿No fue la historia que esperabas? ¿Necesitaba más drogas y rock 'n' roll?

-No es eso –calló su sarcasmo lóbrego. Estaba celoso y sus celos dolían. –Ese hombre, ¿aún piensas en él?

Loki fue honesto.

-La verdad es que no... Al principio mucho, lloraba, lo extrañaba. Lo odiaba. Sentía que arruinó mi vida

_-¡¿Te estás acostando con Matt Murdock?!... _

_-¡Mamá!_

_-¡¿Te estás acostando con Matt Murdock?! –tres golpes tirándolo al suelo de la cocina y salió furiosa de la casa Farbauti para no volver a verla otra vez._

-También arruiné su vida. Nuestra aventurilla casi hace que se divorcie de su esposa. Mi madre no quiso escucharme y me abandonó. Al principio buscaba solo sexo para olvidarlo, si iba a hacerlo no podía ser sin recibir nada a cambio. Si me deprimí fue porque se me juntó todo, la escuela, él, Farbauti, ahora ya no me importan, no fue amor, de ninguno de los dos, ni de él ni de ella, con Matt los dos jugamos con fuego y salimos quemados, mi madre… ella no soportó que su hijo tuviera relaciones con otro hombre –suspiró. –Como sea, ya es hora de enfrentar a servicios sociales…

Lo miró, lo que no le iba a decir era que toda marca, caricia y beso que Matt hubiera tatuado sobre su dermis Thor las dispersó con su molesta presencia que se fue metiendo y metiendo en su vida hasta soplar las heridas anteriores como si fueran una capa de arena sobre él y despertara de su agonía imperecedera. En esos momentos con su cercanía hacía el sus propias heridas sobre Loki, ya habían sentimientos, no los admitía el pelinegro.

Thor sujetó su mano y la besó.

-No –depositó otro beso. -¿A esto te referías cuando decías que te irías lejos si hablaba?

-Si… -un beso más y Loki se suavizaría en llanto. -¿A qué más podría referirme? ¿Irme yo solo a donde?

-No lo permitiré. No te llevarán a ningún lado

Loki no le creía, quería creer pero no sabía cómo lo haría, no acababa de racionalizar como lo lograría Thor.

-¿Ese es tu plan para ayudarme, palabras lindas? No veo como…

-Shhh –chitó sumiso callándolo con un dedo sobre la boca. –Lo verás, ya lo verás –acarició sus patillas y acercó su rostro, besó su nariz. –Solo por favor prométeme algo

-¿Prometerte? –había retirado la cabeza ante su petición.

-No pienses más en ese abogado, por favor.

Loki descifró su mirada de cachorrito que le ponía. Era otro error, otra fantasía insana, la misma piedra con la cual caerse.

-No pienso más en él… _"Tú me lo sacaste de la cabeza…"_ no pudo confesar. "_E igual me romperás el corazón. Deja de darme falsas esperanzas. Calla de una vez tus falsas promesas_"…

-Por favor

Pegó la sien a la almohada para que la tela absorbiera la lágrima que le gano a caerse.

-Te lo prometo

Y otro de esos besos que sabia debía detener se dio, profundo y marcado, incitador, lleno de pasión, pero justo y cuando creyó que irían a hacerlo y que empezarían a desvestirse Thor se detuvo, besó su frente, su mejilla y lo atrapó con sus brazos cubriéndose con las mantas.

El rubio no lo hacía sentir como un juego entre placer y peligro, esa era la verdadera sensación de sentirse querido, ser protegido y atesorado.

Lloró un poco más ocultándoselo al dueño de los musculosos brazos que lo envolvían mientras que al escuchar suspirar y recargarse en él a Loki Thor experimentó en su plexo solar lo que podría describirse como cientos de mariposas eclosionando revoloteando en su interior.

A Loki lo ocluían las emociones.

Eran víctimas, los dos cayeron como dos tontos en la perversas e intrincadas redes de la locura llamada por el hombre como amor.

Empezarían los cuchillos a perforar.

* * *

¿Perforar? ¡Perforar mi cerebro!


	12. Too good to be true

Quiero que Thor y Loki se enamoren, que se enamoren profunda y locamente. Solo así este fic podrá tener bases sólidas para la segunda parte de la historia. Aviso desde ahora que va a haber como un intermezzo para separar las dos partes y será igual de desconcertante que el primer capítulo, como un Rescue me II. Ya verán porqué.

En fin, aún falta para eso.

* * *

.

**Too good to be true**

.

Si le preguntaran a Thor cómo llegó a ser el rey de su escuela se remitiría a su primer día de clases.

Llegó en un deportivo fabuloso, recién lavado, pulido con dos capas de cera, vestido todo de marca. No pertenecía a ningún club, era nuevo y no conocía a nadie. No lo necesitaba, la gente se le acercaba sola. Su aura así los atraía. Se leía dinero, atleta, conquistador, buen besador.

Fue a estacionarse dónde encontró lugar, junto a la dirección. El auto por si solo fue blanco de las miradas del alumnado y de la propia plantilla de empleados, docentes y administrativos de la institución. Estaban enterados de que una estrellita ingresaría al último año de preparatoria, el hijo del magnate de herramientas y equipo mecánico Odinson's, herramientas de tan alta calidad que, cabía decirlo, los recursos de la escuela no alcanzaban para adquirirlas y habían comprado la competencia por ser más baratas. Thor lo descubrió en los vestidores cuando salió de nadar en la alberca y pasaba por el armario del conserje. No se sintió traicionado, apenado o mal, no era su padre como para ser tan sensible. Su familia no se había hecha rica por vender barato después de todo.

En su primer día el rubio sabía por adelantado que llamaría la atención, quería una vida normal pero no la de alguien pobre. Su apellido sería reconocido para los que ser mostraran perspicaces y lo relacionaran. No pensaba en la preocupación de su madre advirtiéndole que quizás querrían secuestrarlo por su posición económica, lo consideraba ridículo aunque no lo echaba en saco roto. Era alto, musculoso, muy fornido para el gusto de los criminales. No tentaría a su suerte tampoco. Quería normalidad, su búsqueda lo había llevado a separarse de su familia y sus lujos incesantes. Quería vivir lejos de la pompa y el trato preferencial un rato. Conocerlo. Verlo.

Al salir le robó el aliento a las porristas, en especial a su capitana, la descrita por sus admiradores masculinos como "la ardiente Sif". Su fama era legendaria, sus novios no le duraban más de una semana.

La vez que vio a Thor salir de su auto su mejor amiga no había estado con ella, Tiffany, M.K. entre otras la rodeaban. La miró, ella también. Los populares normalmente tienden a reconocerse, buscarse y tratarse.

En su salón conoció primero a Fandral con quién simpatizó al llevar una gorra de Los Acereros de Pittsburgh, discutieron sobre la última participación de Baltimore con sus Ravens y otro poco sobre los Cuarenta y nueves. Fue su primer amigo. El fútbol los apasionaba a ambos. Estaba destinado a unirse al equipo. Conoció a Hogun para el tercer periodo, fue Fandral quién los presentó. Hogun se mostraba serio, no cerrado, Thor no llevaba malas notas y fue la primera vez que Fandral se sintió menos que Thor por su mala racha estudiantil comparada con la de sus amigos. Volstagg no llevaba las grandes notas pero mínimo no reprobaba como él.

Volstagg, otro asunto. Con Volstagg no comenzó como una amistad, se vieron como rivales. El pelirrojo era más fornido que Thor aunque menos galán. No fueron celos, fue más un encuentro de dos machos alfa, uno debía volverse omega. Era desconocido para los que no estaban en el equipo ni eran tan observadores como Hogun el que Volstagg quería ser el omega, le fastidiaba ser alfa y sabía que desde que el mariscal de campo de último año se había ido cuando se graduó dejándolo a él como su sucesor llenó el lugar en el equipo de fútbol aunque era demasiado lejano en su personalidad como para ser el nuevo rey de la preparatoria. Aún así se defendió. Algo de esa sabiduría que no estaba tan consciente de poseer le indició que el rubio se acabaría volviendo su amigo pero primero lo quiso probar en el campo.

Faltaron al siguiente periodo conmocionando a todos en la escuela. El nuevo contra su mariscal.

Salieron a jugar, quién anotara primero sería el ganador y el nuevo rey, dios, líder. Volstagg no lo dejó ganar, Thor no se lo hubiera perdonado si así fuera, estaban en igualdad de fuerzas, lo que pasó fue que el pelirrojo se distrajo y fue Odinson quién se apoderó del balón y anotó.

Se respetaron mutuamente desde ese momento. El entrenador se acercó a él con Volstagg presentándolo como el mariscal que The Northern Vikings necesitaba, qué para fútbol él solo quería ser defensa para estar con el montón golpeando gente, por eso Thor debía unirse al equipo. Lo aceptaron. Volstagg decretaba y se obedecía, era su aura, su altura, su aspecto los que mandaban obediencia. Thor despertaba simpatía, envidia y admiración.

Sif se le acercó coqueta, Thor no la rechazó flirteándole en respuesta. Iba a ser su siguiente novio en la lista, a quién Sif esperaba no duraría solo una semana. Su cara le decía que ese era el indicado, el hombre por el que había esperado toda su vida.

Lo invitaron a almorzar en la banca especial de porristas con el que aún era mariscal y sus dos inseparables, el gracioso Fandral y el playboy asiático Hogun. Thor fue la estrella invitada, era asediado por Mary Kate, otra porrista que le hacía de competencia a Sif. El rubio pese a eso estaba interesado en la pelinegra porque era simplemente más bonita. Entre animadoras se perdonaban, el objetivo no era ganar hombres, para algunas sí. Lo primordial era salir al combate mostrando su belleza incomparable. M. K. con su rizada cabellera rubia y ojos miel era una chica seductora que miraba más a Volstagg que a Thor porque sabía que contra Sif no tenía oportunidad.

Sif se veía como la ganadora. Ya podía verse haciéndolo con Thor en su auto. Iba a ser suyo. Para mala suerte de Sif su error fue presentarle a su mejor amiga cuando llegó a la mesa. Jane Foster, la dulce, perfecta y más popular Jane. A la que le envidiaba la pureza y amabilidad que despedía.

-¡Jane! Ven siéntate, tienes que conocer a Thor. Thor, Jane. Jane, Thor -los presentó.

-Hola -Jane le sonrió tímida. Con esa minifalda uniforme de porrista y se permitía proyectar pudor.

-Hola -le devolvió Thor impresionado por su timidez.

Ese fue el final de la guerra. Sif fue ignorada, Thor le hacía caso, pero no como antes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Jane que también lo miraba con curiosidad y pena. La atracción había sido mutua. Le costó enamorarla hasta que la trigueña aceptó que también le gustaba. Su relación llegó al punto en que se amaban con tanta pasión que hablaron de comprometerse.

M. K. sonrió. Perdió contra Sif y Sif perdió contra Jane. Vanidad femenina que la hizo reír y enfocarse más en Volstagg que le seguía el juego de miradas con implicaciones sexuales.

Jane se volvió la novia de Thor en menos de un mes, su novio, su verdadera pareja que esperaban fuera para siempre.

Thor se volvió la estrella del los Northern Vikings, era un alumno excelente, igual que Jane. Popular, adorado por todos.

Y un buen día Jane y Sif llegaron hablando sobre una función de teatro.

-¿Recuerdas a Romeo? Ese mismo chico hará de Hamlet en ausencia de Dave -le comentó la misma M. K. en los vestidores.

-Hamlet. Ves que no me gusta nada Shakespeare -había convencido Jane a su novio de ir a ver la función esa tarde. Los anuncios estaban pegados desde la semana pasada con las fechas.

De haber sabido que con esa función habría acabado perdiéndolo Jane hubiera hecho lo que Sif no hizo. No permitir que los dos se conocieran.

El príncipe de Dinamarca peleó contra Laertes de excepcional manera. Su imagen espigada tan llena de magnificencia para tan corta edad atrapó al mariscal.

Sif se lo ganó a Mary Kate. Jane se lo ganó a Sif. Loki se lo estaba arrebatando a Foster. Y jamás peleó por él realmente, aún enamorado siendo los dos hombres y Thor el rey de la preparatoria no quería acabar volviéndose su amante.

No quería ocupar esa posición otra vez, no después de lo de Matthew.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que estaba escrito el que sus caminos se encontraran. Era una larga carretera llena de baches, barrancos así como de peligrosas curvas.

Thor lo acosó al descubrir su secreto. Loki lo quiso mantener fuera de sus asuntos. Al no poder y estar hundiéndose Thor llegó para alcanzar a tomar su mano antes de que se perdiera en la oscuridad. Pero al no caer no vio la luz tampoco, se quedó atrapado en un tono gris que a veces se ensombrecía y otras tantas era claro y confortable como los ojos del jugador de fútbol cuando lo miraban tan fija y profundamente.

.

Lo convenció que no abandonar la escuela y lo hizo mudarse a su casa. Cuando fueron a recoger ropa y cosas necesarias como su cepillo de dientes y su apuntes llegaron a buscarlo dos sujetos que Loki supo reconocer. Reclamaron su ausencia el fin de semana en la grabación de la maldita película para adultos para la que firmó a lo que Thor salió en su defensa argumentando que ya no participaría en ella.

Estuvieron a punto de irse a los golpes hasta que fue mencionado el hecho de que Loki era menor de edad pues no solo se vieron molestos por ser engañados por el adolescente sino que podrían enfrentar cargos. Ahí fue cuando Thor intervino, devolvió la cantidad que le habían pagado a Loki y duplicada con tal de que no volvieran a molestarlo. Trato que fuera aceptado.

El chico no quiso que siguiera pagando por él. Thor lo besó, y le pidió que callara.

Los sentimientos estaban palpitando ya.

Ver llegar al mariscal de campo en su auto acompañado de Loki fue de impacto en toda la preparatoria. El futbolista no apartaba su mano de su hombro luciendo protector. Lo fue a dejar a su clase aún si el pelinegro le dijo que no era necesario. Thor perdió los estribos besando su frente. Otro clamor general.

-Te veré después de clases

Por el carácter de Loki Laufeyson no le preguntaron nada, quien fue asediado con preguntas fue Thor.

-¿Cómo es que Loki vino contigo hoy? –la acusadora mirada de Fandral preguntaba todo lo que el salón quería saber.

-¿Estás bien amigo? ¿Qué pasa?

Hogun no le dijo nada. A Fandral y a Volstagg les respondió con una única frase:

-No creo que sea correcto decirles

Como acuerdo entre Loki y él nadie sabría que se había mudado a su departamento. No responderían a quienes les preguntaran por qué iban y venían juntos en el deportivo del mariscal. Tácitamente entendieron que procurarían no aclararse la razón del porqué Thor no paraba de besarlo en casa.

Al término de las clases Thor se fue a reunir con el pelinegro, pediría permiso para no quedarse a los entrenamientos recibiendo un regaño de parte suya.

-Ve. Eres el mariscal del equipo

-¿Qué hay de ti? Me voy a tardar

-Me entretendré en algo

-Fumar es malo para ti -se acordó de su habito visualizando a Daisy en las gradas.

-Produce cáncer… sí, sí… No voy a fumar, leeré algo -contestó.

-Hazlo adentro –le lanzó las llaves del auto. –Hará frío después.

En los almuerzos Thor se esfumaba para ir a reunirse con Loki en la biblioteca, tomaba un libro cualquiera para hojearlo, no estaba interesado realmente en leer. Si hablaba con el pelinegro lo regañaban, era una biblioteca, no debería hablar ahí. En parte lo hacía porque no quería verle la cara a su novia. No sabía cómo se enfrentaría a verla llorar en el momento que le dijera que quería terminar con ella. Tenía problemas porque la apreciaba pese a todo. Su relación había sido mágica. Con Loki había sufrido mucho pero esa magia y ese brillo que sentía con él eran superiores a los que tuvo con Jane, eso lo tenía claro. Tenía que terminar con ella. Amaba a Jane, pero si quería a Loki más que ella al grado de olvidarla significaba un amor más grande, por lo que no acababa de ver el asunto de su sexualidad. Se había enamorado de un hombre, de un hombre, lo cual se traducía en homosexualidad. Pero a él no le interesaban otros hombres, solo le interesaba Loki.

-Si leer no es para ti no tienes porque esforzarte. Yo como poco, como mariscal de campo tienes que comer lo que necesites.

-Almuerza conmigo

-No tengo hambre –hundía la cara en el libro.

-Solo comeré si vienes conmigo

Loki se negaba porque no quería comer con él y sus amigos. No supo como acabo convencido al tercer día de estar con él. Quizás fue porque no quería seguir molestando en la biblioteca con alguien que no era para la lectura. Para él los libros eran algo sagrado. Charlando con Thor le respondió a su pregunta de cómo podía citar tan bien a Shakespeare hablándole de los ejemplares que tenía en casa pertenecientes a su padre y que siempre leía de niño imaginando las historias en su cabeza para no concentrarse en sus sus padres cuando peleaban a gritos y a veces su madre salía golpeada. Thor no gustó de la anécdota. A Loki no le molestaba, ya lo veía lejano. Al irse su padre lo que le había quedado para legarle fueron sus libros y un gusto creciente por la lectura, y eso era algo bueno que apreciaba aún si venía de tan escabrosas vivencias.

-Hola –Thor llevaba una hamburguesa, papas fritas, soda, una bolsa grande de frituras para compartir.

-¡Thor!¿Por qué no habías venido? –sonrió su novia brillándole los ojos. A penas si habían platicado en las clases que tenían juntos. Estaba ausente. Ya no se mensajeaban, ella enviaba muchos y su buzón estaba vacío. Se emocionaba cuando su celular sonaba y se decepcionada cuando veía que no era él. Tampoco respondía sus llamadas. Estaban mal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su relación?

El brillo de su mirada se vio aminorado cuando notó al pelinegro que venía junto a él con su bandeja llevando una modesta ensalada, pechuga de pollo y zumo de frutas. El chico que le había robado la atención de su novio y su lugar en su auto al final del día de clases humillándola frente a sus amigas y toda la escuela. M. K. era la más cruel y la más hipócrita. Sif era su amiga y la _poyaba_, en realidad estaba muy interesada en saber el motivo de su distancia con Jane, si era otra chica o si podría ella volverse su novia si la pareja terminaba. Después sortearía a Jane, Thor era quién le importaba.

Para Jane ese chico, el que había apartado a su novio de su lado, estaba ahí, con él. Y Thor que nunca la había llevado a la escuela pasando a recogerla a su casa. Le dolía en el corazón y en el ego.

-¿Loki? –preguntó al verlo también.

-Loki comerá hoy con nosotros –lo abrazó.

Expresiones confundidas. Bocas abiertas de la impresión. Una novia ocultando sus celos.

El pelinegro no podía con la pena. No pertenecía a esa mesa. No pertenecía a ninguna de hecho. Le molestaba que Joshua fuera acaparado por otros cuando se sentaba en la mesa del club de teatro al inicio de la preparatoria. El era de fumar sin apetito por la nicotina la cual le quitaba el sabor a los alimentos. Daisy era su compañera en su retraimiento.

-Hey, no conoces a Darcy–señaló Sif a la chica que estaba sentada junto a Hogun presentándola para distraerlos de la tensión por el de décimo grado, la chica buena en química y también física con la que había estado saliendo el corredor de ascendencia oriental. Estaba sentada junto a su novio, no como Thor hacía sentándose frente a Jane para poder estar pegado a Loki.

-Darcy, hola –saludó. –Bienvenida –ignoró la mirada amilanada que le dedicó su aún novia levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación para Hogun. Darcy era bonita.

-Thor –asintió la chica con la cabeza interesada detrás de sus gafas viendo a Loki. Esa semana las dos nuevas figuras en la mesa de los más populares eran ella y Loki. Conmoción y expectativa por los asistentes del casino.

La chica de Hogun era una bella adolescente de último grado que tenía fama de ser comehombres. Su cara y su físico lo decían siempre. Demasiado bonita para creerse que tendría sesos para algo. Portando lentes que le daban un déspota aire de intelectual que se llegaba a creer y ser real rematando sus labios con labial rojo que carnosos podían interpretarse de diversas formas.

-Laufeyson –se interesó Darcy en él al verle. Los dos habían pedido la misma ensalada. -¿Vegetariano?

-No porque realmente lo sea –excuso con una tímida sonrisa. Eran los nuevos en esa mesa. Debía haber apoyo gremial entre ellos pues Darcy no era animadora ni Loki parte del equipo de fútbol. Lo única característica que los unía a ese grupo era su belleza. Darcy preciosa y Loki más que bien parecido. Como modelos.

-Yo te conozco, Hamlet ¿Verdad? Y también Romeo

-Eso fue en noveno –le recordó.

-No ha pasado tanto –jugaba con el tenedor en la boca, casi se podría decir que queriéndole seducir. Como sabía que era gay a Hogun no le molestaba la actitud de Darcy con él. -¿Por qué no sigues en el club de teatro? Sin ti no es lo mismo

-Lo escucho a menudo -le sonrió.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Es secreto… -se desvió para coartarle el hilo de la conversación. Sin embargo su simpatía hizo reír no solo a la joven. Se ganó hasta a Fandral.

-De acuerdo, no te molestaré con eso

Cuando Darcy hizo un comentario sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y que Hogun había leído algo de ese autor también Loki se unió a su plática de literatura hallando su lugar en esa mesa. Hogun y su novia eran versados en tópicos que el chico de hermosos ojos verdes conocía y podía tratar con desenvoltura. Mientras tanto una incómoda sensación se posicionó entre los demás que no sabían tanto de lo que Hogun sí. Y es que siempre supieron que él era inteligente, no llegaron a sospechar que tanto.

Thor quiso ser parte de esa conversación pero Jane se dispuso a platicarle a su novio logrando una conversación de trivialidades porque de lo que realmente quería hablar con él lo debían hacer en privado. Además de que Thor no estaba de humor para charlarle.

Volstagg y Fandral se quedaron mirando con Sif de por medio. El pelirrojo se arrepintió de no tener novia para ese momento porque Thor y Jane eran pareja, Hogun tenía novia ahora, Sif y Fandral ya casi se entendían y él y Loki eran los únicos que no encajaban ahí pero eran tan diferentes que no podrían congeniar por completo. Afortunadamente como Thor no apetecía de hablar mucho con Jane ni Sif ponerse tierna con Fandral si aún no eran nada todavía, se armó una buena plática entre ellos que incluso involucró al otro grupo con Loki.

Y al momento siguiente todos se silenciaron cuando Thor le pasó la bolsa de frituras de la que todos comían a Loki al haberse acabado su ensalada. Eso era algo que solo hacía con Jane, con nadie más. Jane estaba pintada en la pared.

Loki trató de rechazarlo y al amenazarle el rubio de darle de comer en la boca su amenaza bastó para hacerle tomarlas.

Sif no se contuvo y preguntó riendo nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay detrás? –los miraba a ambos. -¿Cómo es que parecen hermanos ahora? ¿En qué momento se conocieron?

Loki palideció por la pregunta, casi se ahoga y tuvo Thor que pegarle en la espalda. Recuperado fue el mariscal quien respondió a Sif.

-Es complicado. Solo digamos que amo a Loki y que no querré separarme de él nunca –pegó sus cabezas para frotarse contra la del chico de décimo que no sabía qué hacer por lo que Thor había dicho.

Se lo tomaron a broma. Habían oído que los dos se veían en la biblioteca, algo debía estar enseñándole al mariscal para que este accediera a pasar tiempo con él y llevarlo hasta la mesa de los populares. Debía ser un intercambio. Volstagg fue quien miró en su alma como para saber que había algo más de por medio. Y el que Loki fuera gay no le sonaba a algo que Jane pudiera soportar.

No erró.

Fue suficiente para la castaña. Ese día en la práctica de porristas se lastimó a propósito para que alguien tuviera que llevarla a casa. Su novio fue el que se vería en la obligación de llevarla y traerla a la escuela. La fue a llevar a su auto después de pasar a la enfermería. Loki lo había visto todo desde el asiento del conductor. Hogun llamó al mariscal porque algo quería decirle el entrenador y tuvo que dejar a su novia sola con Loki en el auto.

Primer desatino.

Jane no paraba de pensar –ocultándolo claro, que Loki no debería estar ahí. Ese era su asiento, junto a Thor, no de él. Así que se dispuso a interrogarle.

-Dime Loki –abrazaba el respaldo del asiento del conductor como si se tratara del mismísimo Thor. –Mi novio no me ha dicho nada de ti, creo que porque quiere guardar el secreto. Como somos pareja no quiero preguntarle, pero si tuvieras la misma confianza en mí que con él me gustaría que supieras que puedes contar conmigo también

Si no hubieran sido por los celos de Jane su oferta hubiera sido honesta y quizás Loki hubiera podido contarle, cosa que no hizo ni haría aún si se viera en la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Su orgullo lo había hecho llegar a denigrarse, Thor era el único que lo sabía, no quería la lástima de su novia al verle.

Aparte, Thor era quien lo besaba a él ahora, no a ella. No quería echárselo en cara, desenmascarar al mariscal ni tampoco salir lastimado.

-No es lo que te imaginas

-No sabes lo que yo imagino –rebatió.

-Tu novio te ama

-Eso ya lo sé

-Sé feliz sabiéndolo entonces. Solo me hace un favor al traerme y llevarme de la escuela, no es otra cosa

Pese al tono de indiferencia Jane lo odió. Loki era atractivo, muy atractivo. Quizás hasta peligroso.

-Lo sé. Solo puede ser así. ¿Sabes que Thor y yo vamos a comprometernos? -habló. -Aún no es oficial, mis padres quieren que espere la confirmación de Yale, pero… será pronto, te lo aseguro

Loki sonrió al oírla, no supo si fue porque sentía pena por ella o porque enterarse le atravesó el pecho.

-Bien por ustedes

No volteó a verla al haber una línea lacrimosa en sus ojos. Pestañeó para secarla.

Thor regresó y condujo hacia la casa de Jane, la dejó en la entrada y tuvo que cortar sus besos precipitados y profundos para irse. Le beso la mano como caballero y se marchó. Loki desde el auto no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. Thor lo besaba a él con pasión pero no terminaba con Jane ¿que sería de eso al final?

Nada bueno podría salir de lo que pasaba. No quería ser lastimado de nuevo. Se hacía a la idea de que con Thor solo podría tener una sólida amistad. Pero para ese punto ya no era posible volver. Eran más que solo amigos.

De regreso al departamento del rubio no dijeron nada, el mariscal trató de disculparse a lo que el adolescente lo corto bajo la premisa de que ella era su novia después de todo. Fue una daga lanzada para el mayor. Algo pasaba, algo que no le gustaba.

Tenían que hablar. No llegó a la conclusión de que lo quería más que a su novia como para permitirle pensar otra cosa. No obstante con astucia Loki le había impedido hablar de eso en el trayecto.

En la sala haciendo los deberes Thor lo abrazó de improviso desde atrás. Era el momento.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –se hizo del lóbulo de su oído besando su mejilla.

-Sí. Necesito concentración, gracias.

Al hablarle así de serio Thor no mencionó ni media palabra. Se quedó aplastado en el sillón viéndolo trabajar. Su cuello era blanco como el resto de su piel, esa playera verde de manga larga le quedaba como anillo al dedo, algo ajustada, lucía en su perfecto cuerpo.

-Voy a terminar con Jane –soltó cual comentario informal desconcertando a Loki que dejó de escribir para mirar a la nada.

-Ella dijo que le ibas a pedir matrimonio

Se sentó. Era eso lo que lo había estado molestando.

-¿Jane te lo dijo?

-Es de ensueño, la perfecta Jane Foster contigo. Los reyes del baile. La animadora y el mariscal del equipo de futbol…

-Loki –tomó su brazo. No lo quería presionar, si debía aplicar un poco de presión que remedio. –Te digo que voy a terminar con ella

-¿Para qué? Es una buena chica, se volverá una mujer extraordinaria, es bonita, inteligente, tenaz, es perfecta para ti

-¡Te estoy diciendo que voy a terminar con ella!, ¿Qué no me estás escuchando? Romperé con ella, ya no la amo…

-Ella a ti te ama

-No es justo que ame a quién no podría hacerla feliz

No agregó nada más Loki. Ambos escupían verdades.

Thor tomó su barbilla, al quererlo besar Loki se retiró en conflicto.

-¡Cásate con ella! Le diste tu palabra ¿Qué no? -quería que lo dejara, que no siguiera mirándolo así, con tanto afecto, dándote esperanzas, alas.

-No la amo –jaló la playera que antes estuviere admirando en él. Tenía un estampado en negro y blanco de cráneos, grietas y salpicado de lo que aparentaba ser sangre.

Para Loki su corazón quería que lo dijera, su razón no. Thor estaba seguro.

Volvió a acercarlo a su cuerpo para besar al adolescente que ya vulnerable por las emociones dejó que lo besara. Le correspondió. En seguida las palabras lo liquidaron.

-Es a ti a quien quiero. Loki. Quédate conmigo, no sigas pensando más en ella.

-Cometes un error

-No, claro que no –acarició su negro cabello. –Loki, ¿tú a mí me amas?

La pregunta le robo lágrimas, bajó la mirada provocando que el corazón del mariscal se comprimiera.

Tenía en sus manos las llaves de dos puertas: el rechazo y la aceptación. Una era amarga, la otra dulce.

Las dos conducían al mismo sitio.

Al abismo.

-Si… -murmuró, murmullo que hizo brincar ahora el corazón del bermejo para besarle como le gustaba que se besaran y no procedían así dese hacía mucho, con hambre.

Lo pegó a su abdomen besándolo con tanta necesidad y afecto que Loki no pudo negarle ya más nada. Subió los brazos a su cuello y atrajo su cabeza a seguir el beso con más energía, peleando su lengua con la de él. Enredándose como dos cometas al vuelo que se interpusieran una sobre otra.

Le dedicó un espacio a su cuello, besando y marcando la piel que quedaba a su disposición. Loki acarició su cabello mientras tanto. El rubio subió las manos por la playera que quería quitarle. Quería tocarle, quería besarle más aún. Quería volver a tomarle con más fuego y más sentimiento que la primera vez. Pero quería hacerle algo más y no podía esperar para poner manos a la obra en ello.

Loki era tan ligero que al principio le daba pena pensar en su talla, grande para ser la de una chica sin embargo pequeña para tratarse de de la de un hombre. Lograba cargarlo con facilidad, cargarlo como doncella rescatada le producía extrañas ensoñaciones en la cabeza. Su psique pintaba al oleo por nebulosas proyecciones todas las expresiones de Loki en todo escenario que recordaba.

Lo besaba sentado en sus piernas. Agradeció con el alma el ser correspondido. Siguió besándolo y sus manos explorando. Loki también sabía donde acariciar para provocarlo. Le leyó las intenciones, se miraron aún en el beso, un momento para respirar, para reconfirmar lo que estaban a punto de hacer y no quedó nada que ser aclarado. Se deseaban, se amaban y no lo negarían más. Volvieron a besarse y el ciclo bélico de las lenguas se repitió.

Esa noche iban a volver a ser uno.**  
**

.

* * *

Slash! Slash! yo voto por slash, y ustedes?


	13. Unfaithful eyes

Sigo con el gusanito de los one-shots molestándome. Necesitaba miel en esta continuación, así que la obtuve, y la seguiré obteniendo...

Me moriré de angustia con lo que sigue de la historia.

* * *

.

**Unfaithful eyes**

.

Hay secretos que se cuentan en suspiros sin necesidad de usar palabras, sin escuchar ninguna voz. Secretos que rondan por la piel en remolinos llameantes, en besos castos y otros apasionados que callan verdades que no quieren verse, y otras que pasan de ser solo una idea a una expresión, a un acto.

A veces el amor es una traición a los sentidos, a la moral, a lo correcto y a la razón misma. Es una trampa y una maravilla al mismo tiempo.

Es luz y oscuridad en sus momentos más altos, fugaces o perennes.

.

En cada beso murmullos se esparcen por las paredes. La luz encendida los ilumina como si afuera del departamento hubiera un mundo sumido en tinieblas y adentro claridad. Con cada caricia y acelerado latido en Thor y Loki se aviva más una llama infiel y poderosa que no puede apagarse ya con tanta madera que quemar si los dos besándose tan ardientemente parecen hechos de leños al sucumbir por el otro.

Sobre el mismo sillón que estaba besando a Loki Jane había sostenido su rostro entre sus manos besándolo con ternura. Sin embargo en ese mismo sitio la imagen de la castaña se perdió cuando después de recoger a Loki de la calle Thor abrazó al adolescente de dieciséis años usando la ropa que le prestara tallas más grande, recién bañado y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Un alma destrozada que brillaba entre las grietas de su roto corazón y que Thor quería sanar. Aquel del que se había enamorado a partir de un encuentro fortuito porque viendo en retrospectiva no había sido en ese callejón dónde su cuerpo reaccionó a las atenciones la vez que empezó a sentir algo por él, esto se dio desde el primer avistamiento que tuvo de Loki en el escenario del auditorio actuando.

Loki y Heather habían marcado un aspecto importante con sabio mensaje que le serviría y se le quedaría grabado en el legendario soliloquio de ser o no ser. Hamlet le había advertido a Ofelia del amor y el matrimonio.

-_Si te casas quiero darte esta maldición en dote. Aunque seas un hielo en la castidad, aunque seas tan pura como la nieve, no podrás librarte de la calumnia…_

Tantos músculos que conforman a la lengua humana, tanto que puede hacerse con ella, el sentido del gusto, el habla misma, y la magnífica y abrumadora acción de besar. Peleando entre ellos moviendo los labios sobre el del otro los dos estaban al tanto de lo que rumores de lenguas de mala fe podrían hacerles si alguien se enteraba así fuera de uno solo de sus besos, de una caricia, incluso de una mirada indiscreta. Cárcel, cargos, servicios sociales. Separarlos. Palpitaba un miedo vago.

Mientras la cerradura asegure la puerta desviaran la vista de su situación y no detendrán el contacto. No pensaran en ello. Que no llegue a ser ni a ser un rumor.

Se desliza debajo de la playera una mano indiscreta que acaricia su columna con todas las vértebras palpables, llega a los omóplatos y surca los hombros. Las manos blancas como la nieve acarician la barbilla, el cuello y también el torso tostado.

Aprovechando la vulnerabilidad del pelinegro con él sentado en su regazo Thor se levanta alebrestándolo al inicio pero despreocupándose al instante cuando van a la habitación.

La imagen de Loki durmiendo siendo iluminado por la ventana a sus espaldas se cuela cuando lo deposita sobre el cubrecama. Ve a Loki, una mano alzada y los ojos entrecerrados tratando de focalizar bajo la regadera cuando lo encontró en las duchas de la escuela y dirigió la luz de su lámpara sorda hacia él, con eso en mente sube la playera verde y deshace su cinturón. Recordaba el besarlo en el sillón tal y como no para de hacerlo cuando sus jeans fueron deslizados hacia abajo. Lo contempló, su rostro era tan perfecto, tan puro y hermoso. Cualquier crimen o pecado que pudiera estar cometiendo no le importaba.

Loki le devolvía una mirada de extrañeza pues Thor lo veía detenidamente, grabándose cada pulgada de su abdomen, los marcados brazos delgados, la clavícula, el cuello con la yugular y la tráquea, el mentón, las mejillas y la nariz subiendo hasta la amplia frente donde depositara un cálido beso. Era el mismo cuerpo que lo sedujo en las duchas. Su inquietud se debía más que nada a que le producía ansiedad.

Siguió besándolo con la rodilla entre sus piernas para apoyarse y no aplastarlo.

¿Cuántas veces han atestiguado esos muros desde la primera vez que Jane se quedó a pasar una noche en su departamento, así como las demás que se quedaba, la demostración más alta de Thor al amar? Notan lo distinto que es esta vez. Hasta el concreto, los pisos pulidos, los muebles y la decoración pueden ver la diferencia. Jane era la llama de una vela, cálida, dulce, tierna y tímida, constante. Thor la protegía como se protege al fuego débil de cualquier ráfaga de viento que pudiera apagarla. Del tipo de llama con la que difícilmente se puede hacer algo. Su energía era más de recibir que de dar.

En cambio Loki era lo contrario. En esos momentos daba demasiado, hasta que doliera. Renunciaba en alma y cuerpo si entregaba más de lo que podía recuperar. Una hoguera, un volcán, un sol. Una estrella despidiendo tanto calor que solo pocos notarían que estuviera muriendo.

En el mundo de la prostitución separaba su mente para no sentir, dejando que la indiferencia bañara sus acciones y secretos. Con Thor lágrimas lo acosaban empapando su cara sostenida por sus varoniles manos, dejando besos en sus labios, en sus pómulos y hasta en su barbilla.

¿Cómo saber si se ha llegado demasiado lejos al amar? Fácil, si el corazón le pertenece a la otra persona como para hacer con el lo que le plazca y sufrir por ello, el sufrimiento de haberse entregado todo como para ya no recobrarse.

Así Loki dejó de ser él mismo para pasar a ser de Thor por más que lo negara.

-¿Thor? –se vio preguntando por la conducta del rubio cuando trazó un camino de besos por encima de su esternón, pasó la lengua por la orilla de su ombligo en un movimiento que le robara un gemido y luego lo hiciera pagar por lo que le había hecho en el callejón. Era una afrodisíaca venganza. -¿Qué estás…? ¡Ah! ¡Thor!...

Cuando menos lo sintió venir las calientes y húmedas paredes de la boca de Thor habían absorbido su miembro por completo.

-Thor… –trató de apartarlo aunque lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue posar las manos en su cabello en un intento inútil de retirarse. Sería hipócrita decir que intentó con verdaderas ganas quitarlo porque aún y cuando quiso hacerlo al principio una poderosa corriente embriagante lo dejó deshecho, totalmente a su merced. Succionando y moviendo la cara entre sus piernas, robándole la voz de la que no pararon de escaparse gemido tras gemido. Como darle alas a su alma para subir a ver un amanecer en el espacio.

El fuego que representaba a Loki era uno peligroso, uno que incendiaba la jaula donde quisiera confinarse. Era igual al de Thor. Dos llamas que llenas de vigor competían entre ellas en una guerra infernal y pasional.

Si Jane era una sencilla y blanca margarita Loki era una extravagante rosa que al calor se habría y que si se dejaba demasiado tiempo ante las brasas y no se le cuidaba lo suficiente podría acabar por marchitarse.

-¡Thor! Voy a… voy a…

No se detuvo hasta lograrlo, lo llevó a sus límites. Acabó degustando su cimiente, y si pudiera definir a Loki con el gusto diría que era un dejo agridulce, ardiente. Para el azorado adolescente no era lo mismo cuando alguien le pagaba, el hacía esa clase de trabajos, Matt jamás lo hizo, no era recíproco cuando tenían sexo. Ese acto en el que Thor se lo llevó a la boca y lo deshizo fue la primera vez que alguien se preocupó a tal punto de su placer. No quiso admitir que se había ruborizado.

El rubio se llevó dos dedos a la boca para humedecerlos. Por el final de la columna de su amante halló su lugar robándole un alarido.

Loki lo atrajo del cabello a subir con él. Thor estaba en pugna hasta que fue Loki quién lo besó. No le importaba ninguna otra cosa, lo único que alcanzaba a entender era que quería besarlo. Que sin sus besos y sus caricias no estaba satisfecho, no era lo mismo, estaba incompleto sin él.

Entre la ansiedad y el regocijo bajó la mano hacia el rubio para buscarlo, en una sola frase se podría definir que lo necesitaba. Thor accedió a que lo sujetara y lo guiara el mismo hacia donde había hecho tijeras para ensancharlo y en parte para acariciarlo.

Loki le dedicó una mirada de cariño que con un suspiro y un beso en la sien los volvió a unir. Ninguno pudo controlar sus emociones para ese punto, ni sus acciones, ni su mente. Había fuego. Comenzó a moverse lenta e intensamente con afán de derretirle así como el se sentía al estar en su interior. Con cada estocada relámpagos de placer los atacaba desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza, era indescriptible.

Su voz y su respiración se conjuntaron en un rítmico sonido en búsqueda de aire voz de sus sentidos.

No había nada más en el mundo que el otro. Solo cuando estaban así de juntos, así de confundidos sus cuerpos en uno tocaban el cielo cual suave y apasionada melodía. Era un dulce, dulce frenesí su contacto. La entrega mutua y el entendimiento, la forma en que se acoplaban y disfrutaban a la par. Se sostenían como si fueran a perderse.

Loki se sujetó a Thor del cuello con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Por más intentos que hubo de besos eran los gemidos y el oxígeno los que los desaparecían o malograban. Asiéndose del torso del rubio con las piernas flexionadas y levantadas seguía su ritmo arremetedor, la sensación de homogeneidad. La pasión y sus vicios conjugados.

En un desfile multicolor de aromas y sensaciones estallando fuegos artificiales imaginarios el mariscal acabó corriéndose dentro de Loki llenándolo con un húmedo disparo que salpicó su abdomen. Entonces jadeando cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Con una sonrisa bajó a besar al adolescente en el nacimiento del cabello susurrando contra sus labios.

-Esta es la primera vez que te vienes junto conmigo…

-¿Y te sientes tanto... por eso? –trató de recuperar el aire.

Thor le sonrió otra vez logrando finalmente un cálido beso.

-Sí... -otro beso. -No sabes lo feliz que me hace…

Loki movió los labios con él. Acarició su brazo y su espalda.

-Entonces no pares… -empujó las caderas en su contra para que el rubio siguiera moviéndose en él. Le robó otra sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo. Era demasiado excitante. Demasiado perfecto.

La noche estaba lejos de terminar.

¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron ese día? ¿Tres o cuatro? Ninguno lo recuerda exactamente entre tanto beso. Para ellos era la misma alargada y placentera satisfacción, sin preocupaciones y sinsabores.

Cerca de medianoche, quizás más temprano o quizás más tarde los dos acabaron exhaustos. Thor se acostó del otro lado del colchón y jaló a Loki con él como si se tratara de una muñeca ya que como la cama seguía tendida tuvo que hacerse paso entre sábanas, cobertor y almohadas con Loki a su lado.

El chico respiraba aún agitado. Se pegó al rubio con los párpados cerrándosele por el cansancio. Su piel seguía brillando por sudor. Se acomodó de costado recargando la cabeza en su hombro y posicionando su mano derecha sobre el pecho del mariscal, justo encima de su corazón. Respiraba.

-Te amo Loki…- susurró Thor acariciando su cabellera negra aún abrazándolo para depositar otro beso en su coronilla. No recibió respuesta, ya se había quedado dormido.

Supo en ese momento que jamás podría dejar a Loki, se había vuelto suyo, era parte de él. Lo mantuvo encadenado en sus brazos incluso cuando la posición le fue incómoda y se tuvo que acomodar. Loki cayó como roca. Y sí, ahí estaba otra vez esa cursi sensación reverberando en su estómago, esa emoción que al principio sintió al tratar a Jane enamorándose lentamente de ella, ahora con aquel chico de ojos verdes se veía multiplicada por millones, esa tan descrita como mariposas volando. Estallaban aún en él fuegos artificiales cuya luz se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Simplemente estaba enamorado.

Cruzaron la línea. Oficialmente estaban en algo profundo, una relación sentimental formal para quienes la conformaban aunque no para el público en general.

Eso jamás podrían hacerlo.

Al despertar era viernes. Seguía siendo día escolar. Por más que quisiera quedarse en cama con su compañero apagó el despertador bajo el clásico pretexto de cinco minutos más entre las sábanas y sobre todo abrazando a quién compartía el sueño, Loki no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué haces? Se va a hacer tarde

-No hagas caso –trató de cachar el hilo de subconsciente que ya no iba a recuperar. El aroma que respiraba era tan agradable... No quería levantarse, al menos no todavía.

-Tienes que pasar por Jane

Recordarle su compromiso lo puso de mal humor. Besó a Loki en la frente.

-Terminaré con ella –repitió su determinación que al paso de los días la frase dicha tantas veces llegaría a cansar.

-¿No se vería mal que terminaras su noviazgo cuando acaba de esguinzarse un tobillo?

¿Cuál es el problema de las personas nobles? Su nobleza es contraproducente a veces. Por delicadeza Loki no quería que Thor terminara con Jane estando herida. No era tonto tampoco, estaba más que pintado que la porrista se había dejado caer mal de la acrobacia en su rutina para lastimarse.

-Te tengo a ti ahora –besó su cuello.

-Y no pareces comprender que sigo siendo menor de edad –se apartó. No era culpa, no era arrepentimiento. Era auténtica preocupación. Lo quería, el otro también.

El punto de aquel peligroso juego era que si el mariscal hubiera terminado con su novia se hubieran dado distintas las cosas, menos problemáticas y culposas, pero no debían actuar a la ligera si iban a estar juntos. No debían levantar sospechas, Loki era el más ocupado en ello, Thor debía aparentar normalidad frente a los demás así como él lo haría. Serían amantes silenciosos hasta que libre de Jane por fin pudiera tomarlo entre sus brazos sin más demora.

Por otro lado Loki en su corazón tenía puesto un candado, uno que le producía celos. No es nada agradable ver a la persona que amas besando a alguien más así cuando se parten de toda mirada se dediquen a ellos solos. Eran tristeza e incomodidad silenciosas.

Era esa sombra de engaño y mentiras enredosas que odiaba desde que la había vivido antes. Thor tendría una relación pública con Jane, con Loki sería secreta.

-No me agrada esto –tuvo que decirle el rubio refunfuñando.

Al menos cuando Thor le hablaba confirmaba que le quería más que a su todavía novia oficial. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Así sería por lo que callarían en adelante.

-Tendrás que soportarlo. Es tu novia, lo ha sido desde hace meses, sería demasiado sospechoso que la terminaras tan repentinamente –se levantó entre las sábanas. El rubio se acercó a él sentado para atraparlo en un abrazo comprometedor.

-Lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides. Pero dime al menos que sabes cuanto te amo

Loki rio por su recelo. Esa mañana si lo escuchaba perfectamente.

Si el amor se apaga, si se está en medio de una relación y se experimenta atracción por otra persona se debe tomar la resolución de hablar, poner un alto antes de herir a la pareja y a quién podría volverse el amante. No se justifica por nada el engaño.

Las cosas hubieran sido muchísimo más sencillas para los dos si hubieran sido mayores de edad, ambos en último año. De esa manera no habría nada que temer, nada que se considerara crimen. Con dos años de diferencia la verdadera pareja eran ellos, Jane salía sobrando.

-Lo sé Thor –pegó la sien contra su barbilla. –También te amo

Pese a que el rubio quiso hacerlo una vez más antes de levantarse Loki lo persiguió con el tiempo. Fueron a bañarse besándose bajo el chorro de agua, Loki le prohibió continuar con sus avances bajo una sólida excusa de hacerlo al regresar de la escuela, no antes. Thor le tomó la palabra. Se volvería casi tradición.

Pasaron por Jane. Una de las advertencias, esas señales de alarma sobre un posible engaño y que la castaña notó fue el mismo aroma a shampoo y antitranspirante en ambos.

-¿Usan la misma marca de... acondicionador? –Loki había ido en el asiento de copiloto y se pasó al trasero para dejar a Jane junto a Thor con el fin de que esta no se siguiera quejando de verlo como usurpador de su lugar. También él tenía su orgullo.

-¿Acondicionador? -se vio perplejo el conductor. Thor no usaba ninguno.

-La verdad sí. Le pregunté a Thor que marca usa para mantener el cabello suave y manejable porqué ni yo usaría el cabello tan largo Mr. Rapunzel…

Por el sarcasmo del chico de décimo grado Jane se sintió entre burlada y confundida.

-¿Me estas llamando niñita? –devolvió su novio sonriendo.

-Algo señor mariscal –lució indiferente.

-Pagarás por tus amables palabras

Loki se cruzo de brazos. Se veían como un par de viejos amigos. La chica en medio parecía haber reavivado alguna aspereza. ¿No se suponía que Loki se lo estaba quitando?

-Quiero verte intentarlo Odinson

Jane siguió confundida pese a no bajar la guardia con Loki.

Ya en el instituto la porrista fue ayudada por Thor para bajar. Cada palabra que Loki le dedicó no fue solo por celos ni para cubrir las apariencias, había una parte que dolía. Como una fruta jugosa y deliciosa que se desea comer así los espinos de la misma abran los labios al morder en sangrientos hilos que escurrieran por las heridas que causara.

Era masoquista, irremediablemente dulce y masoquista.

-¿Qué clase de novio eres si no llevas a Jane hasta su salón? De tu tamaño no te queda hacerte del rogar…

Thor no pudo evitar poner una mueca. Loki lo miraba doliente y soberbio.

-No Loki, no tiene que…

-Jane –la llamó su pareja. Ese era un juego que podían jugar ambos. La chica llevaba puestos mallones y un vestido de florecillas naranjas y rosas con zapatos sin tacón y un bolero. –Sube.

-¿Qué?

Cuando la chica más linda de la escuela fue cargada en la espalda por su novio hasta su salón toda la preparatoria no pudo evitar derramar miel al verlos. Eran de lo más tiernos.

Mientras tanto la nueva pieza masculina en la mesa de los más populares había incrementado su presencia. Lo saludaban más seguido y con descontento les respondía. Solo a unos cuantos, a los que en verdad llegaban a caerle bien les regalaba una sonrisa sincera. Odió que lo trataran distinto por sentarse en esa dichosa mesa.

Los primeros en saludarlo ese viernes fueron Hogun y Darcy topándoselos en el pasillo. La pareja apreciaba a Loki, no sabían de su trato con Thor pero lo consideraban un amigo más con el cual podían platicar a gusto de tamizados tópicos.

Por las escaleras para subir al segundo piso Daisy también saludó con un gesto a Loki pegada a otra chica gótica -aunque esta contraria a Daisy fuera esquelética. Laufeyson les sonrió, siguió hacia su salón antes de que sonara la campana sin saber que Joshua mirara en la distancia junto a Liz y otros chicos de su salón a quién una vez fuere su mejor amigo de su mismo género charlando sobre el pésimo gusto del profesor encargado del club de teatro de quitar escenas a las obras que representaran para acortarlas.

Tenía un aura distinta, seguía el misterio de su vida personal, pero su energía era más... positiva.

Sif quiso ser igual de perspicaz que Jane viendo a Loki más tranquilo en la mesa de los populares. Se había formado un triángulo verbal cotidiano entre Hogun, Darcy y él para hablar al que se anexaban Thor y Jane. Igualmente los asistentes del casino veían a Loki alegre y accesible, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a la mesa popular. Lo que podía comentarse malo de él siendo menor sería de parte de la siguiente generación, ya había un grupo de porristas más jóvenes y otros chicos promesas para el equipo de fútbol que con la graduación de los de último año pasarían a ocupar la mesa popular. Ninguno se codeaba con Loki, si Thor había llevado al chico a la mesa y Hogun a Darcy creándose una comunión entre ellos para demostrar -sin que Loki así lo viera, que pertenecían a esa mesa, solo para el chico de décimo la suerte estaba echada. Su fama sería pasajera. Necesitaría ser más que solo Romeo para la preparatoria.

Loki en su propio mundo no necesitaba de nadie, se bastaba consigo mismo. Las circunstancias en cambio lo habían hecho acabar en una relación con Thor Odinson, el alabado mariscal de campo estrella de la escuela.

Thor iba a terminar con Jane, con la dulce Jane Foster porque ahora lo amaba a él.

No podía quitarse el dejo de culpa que lo acompañaba. Quería ser egoísta, lo estaba siendo. No quería recordar como había conocido a Thor ni ninguna imagen de la película que no terminó de grabar, nada sobre tragos ni avenidas llenas de hoteles. Solo quería pensar en los ojos celeste que no paraban de mirarlo.

A la vista del alumnado era el chico Laufeyson que trabajaba medio tiempo, Romeo y Hamlet, el verdadero talento del club de teatro que no hacía de la actuación una broma como los demás y que quienes si sabían apreciar reconocían su maestría. El atractivo chico de décimo grado retraído como él solo, que no le hablaba a nadie y era común que oliera a cigarro. El de lechosa piel y ojos verdes y claros así como sonrisa arrogante. Eso decía su rostro, su físico.

Su corazón en cambio estaba lleno de secretos.

.

* * *

Y esto necesita más drama, y más cuddling, CUDDLING!

LUV LUV LUV!

Perdón por hacerlo corto...


	14. In love with you

Creo que fue una mala idea cortar el capítulo anterior ya que este se me hizo largo...

Una vez que terminé I PAID THE HIGHEST COST escribo otro fic que me resulta controversial. Estoy ocupada estos días con unos arreglos y trabajo. Aún así me encanta poder distraerme publicando. Espero les guste esta continuación.

Oh, se me olvidaba. HAY **SLASH** EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ;D

* * *

.

**In love with you**

.

Cuando Joshua y Loki platicaron su amigo no se quedó con la duda de preguntarle sobre la extraña amistad que tenía con el mariscal de la preparatoria, pero Laufeyson le respondió.

-Solo son un par de asuntos que tengo con Thor, no pasa de eso

Joshua se quedó con la espina de la duda pero astutamente Loki lo evitó. Consiguió las llaves del cuarto de utilería del que tenían copia el profesor encargado del club de teatro y Joshua por ser el más metido en los asuntos de la agrupación teatral. Por alguna razón que no podían contener Thor quería besar a Loki en todo momento, lo cual no era nada furtivo si lo quería hacer en su auto, en el estacionamiento, junto a la dirección, así fuera una sola caricia o un abrazo. Tuvo que ser el más joven quien encontrara la solución.

Jane y Thor tenían el tercer periodo juntos, su novia se sintió decepcionada al ver el asiento junto a ella vacío. El mariscal estaba en el cuarto-almacén del club de teatro y danza entre trajes brillantes, maquillaje y otros utensilios, besaba a Loki con las manos atadas en la cintura del menor, este sujetaba a Thor de los hombros con los brazos flexionados, estaban recargados en una mesa detrás de ropa colgada, prendas pertenecientes a diversos disfraces, habían máscaras, zapatos, lanzas falsas, gorros de bufón, velos, una boa de plumas, pañuelos con lentejuelas, panderos y otros objetos. Los dos se entretenían con los ojos cerrados en la delicia de ese beso. Tranquilo y profundo.

En un momento que se separaron para respirar Loki le sonrió.

-¿Estabas tan ansioso por hacer esto en la escuela?

-Por estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible sí –le robó otro beso. Un sonriente Loki acomodó un rebelde mechón rubio de cabello despejando su frente, le sacó la lengua y riendo ambos volvieron a besarse.

Al pelinegro le alegraba estar así con él. También sentía celos de Jane y poder besar a Thor en la escuela regeneraba su ego. Serían dos semanas para que la porrista se recuperara, ese tiempo deberían esperar para estar juntos, sin nadie más de por medio.

Sin embargo deberían seguir fingiendo que eran amigos. No eran tiempos para hablar de una relación entre dos chicos del mismo sexo en años de preparatoria, aún no.

La pareja mientras tanto se besaban moviendo los labios, girando lentamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado y suspirando. Disfrutando.

Aumentando la intensidad, degustándose con la lengua, haciendo memoria de que cuando andaba por las calles no permitía besos, a Loki le llegó un fugaz recuerdo de una norma que le ponía a quienes se atrevían a pagarle por algún favor sexual y acudían a su preparatoria: jamás hacerlo en las instalaciones de la escuela.

Una risa separó sus labios de los del rubio. Esa norma no se aplicaba a Thor, menos si se había vuelto su novio.

-¿Tienes que emocionarte tanto? –pasó la mano por la pierna del atleta.

-Lo siento… -trató vanamente de disculparse. Su novio volvió a besarlo una y otra vez, entre sus caricias su cuerpo había reaccionado. Estaba teniendo una erección.

-No tienes remedio, pero más te vale no hacer que nos descubran…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Loki colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Se puso de rodillas y bajó su cierre, se iba a hacer cargo de él.

Thor se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Primero con la lengua, probando, y tramo por tramo lamió y estimuló. Por el primer minuto y medio estuvo derritiéndose en la boca del chico hasta que escucharon la cerradura de la puerta. Loki le hizo señas, el otro se agachó y se quedaron inmóviles sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Quién entró fue el profesor de literatura de noveno que se hacía cargo del club de teatro. El docente llevaba una caja con materiales para almacenar, buscó un lugar donde colocarla, necesitaba hacer espacio. Una vez lo hizo revisó un par de cosas. Tomándose el tiempo del mundo la adrenalina de ser descubiertos corría por la pareja detrás de los vestuarios colgados. Después acomodando un contenedor salió cerrando con llave a su paso.

Respiraron de nuevo y fue por Loki que Thor pudo terminar con la rigidez de su entrepierna.

-Este no es lugar para hacer esto. ¿No puedes mantener tu _Mjolnir_ quieto hasta que estemos fuera del horario de clases?

Respirando por el orgasmo alcanzado Thor tomó a Loki de la barbilla mientras pasaba los nudillos por las comisuras de su boca.

-Si se trata de ti no puedo permanecer un minuto tranquilo

-No me digas… Lo quieres volver a hacer en la escuela –desdeñosamente le miro con superioridad. –Eso no va a pasar, deja de hacerte ilusiones…

-Nunca me dijiste como entraste sin ser descubierto cuando te encontré en las duchas

-Entre por una ventana, tengo llave de los vestidores. Thor, si te vuelves a calentar te dejare a que te las arregles solo y te encerraré para que alguien te encuentre –le amenazó. El mariscal se controló.

-Pues yo tengo una llave maestra –se sintió poderoso. -¿Has escuchado del armario del conserje del último piso?

-¿Dónde la pagas al intendente _Wallace_ para que se haga de la vista gorda y te dejen tener sexo a gusto? Creí que eso solo lo hacían los de último grado, con chicas…

Para mal de Loki no conocía esta información por ser un alumno más. Max Adams, un chico también de último año le insinuó hacerlo ahí antes de que empezara la escuela, el adolescente le repitió su mantra y no le quedó otra a Max que esperarlo a calles de la escuela en su van para ir a un hotel. Sospechó siempre que había sabido de él por consejo de Brandon Hodgs ya que Bandon le recordaba constantemente que era mejor que cualquier chica con la que había estado antes buscándolo.

No obstante ahí estaba Thor con la misma propuesta.

-Tú y yo podríamos…

-No voy a verle la cara a Wallace ¿me escuchaste Odinson?, nada de lo que puedas decirme me hará cambiar de opinión

-No hablo de hacerlo en horas de clases, bueno, sí, pero sin necesidad de meterlo a él

La frase interesó al más joven que no había hablado entero.

-¿No tuviste suficiente adrenalina con el profesor Gray como para querer seguir exponiéndonos?

Thor se sintió avergonzado, quizás no había sido buena idea sugerirlo porque ¿en qué se diferenciaba él de Brandon si le estaba proponiendo casi lo mismo que él? Su novio lo veía con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tanto así te excitaste?... –se acercó entre tonos de perdón con los brazos a los costados para susurrarle. –Porque yo si…

El mariscal se desconcertó.

-Sabes todo lo que está en juego –palmeó el pecho de su amante. –Si consigues que no nos arruinemos los dos tal vez me convenzas de hacerlo…

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Esto es en serio?

-Sí, y ya deja de excitarte ¿quieres?

Al recibir una afirmativa enterándose de que el conserje Wallace se ausentaría un par de horas de la escuela para ir a recoger a su nieto de la escuela como favor a su hija Thor puso manos a la obra. Hogun caminando para recoger a Darcy que salía de un examen bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a su amigo charlar con el conserje.

Hogun le había dicho del armario cuando recién había entrado el rubio a la escuela porque creyó que acabaría yendo ahí con Sif a la primera oportunidad que tuviera con ella, hasta que conoció a Jane y esta por nada se atrevería a hacer algo tan comprometedor y riesgoso como tener sexo con él entre escobas en plena escuela.

El defensa de ojos rasgados se ocultó en la pared y, como Vostagg, confirmaba sus sospechas de que Thor no solo iba a terminar con Jane, ya estaba viéndose con alguien, ¿Quién? No supo. No llegaba tan lejos como para apuntar a Loki. Aun…

El día que lo planearon era miércoles, Loki no comprendía cómo había sido convencido por su novio de hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, aunque comprendía que si se trataba de libido Thor y él tenían el mismo antojo y pasión.

Llegaron a la escuela normal, convenientemente habría una asamblea a la que faltarían, no iba a ser mencionado el equipo de fútbol, tratarían asuntos de recursos, desempeño escolar, esas cosas. Ellos estarían perdidos entregándose a su pequeña incursión al armario del conserje.

La campana sonó, Liz, la novia de Joshua tenía la misma clase de sociales con Laufeyson. Al salir del salón lo vio tomar la ruta contraria al auditorio. Una chica que le hablaba desde antes de que se uniera a la mesa popular le preguntó a donde iba a lo que él le respondió que quería pasar primero al baño. También Thor pasó al baño junto con otros dos chicos. Loki se encerró en un sanitario mientras esperaba, Thor estaba por un mingitorio. Los otros dos alumnos al terminar se lavaron las manos, Thor fue a lavarse las manos también, notó por el espejo que fue observado, era el rey mariscal de la preparatoria, no era para menos. Se fueron y Thor tocó la puerta de Loki.

-Despejado

Loki abrió y lo jaló con él adentro. Lo empezó a besar, el otro estaba sorprendido por su decisión. Le correspondió con gusto y energía.

-Si no nos metiéramos en problemas lo haría aquí mismo…

-Me sorprendes –murmuró Thor confidentes puesto el seguro.

-Te sorprenderé aún más. Vamos –abrió para que se fueran. Con un pie en el pasillo el de décimo soltó la mano de Thor.

Fueron al último piso, la escuela estaba desierta, ya debía haber pasado el profesor que verificaba que no se quedara nadie para ausentarse en la asamblea, pero como era conocido por medio mundo, siempre se podía faltar si se sabía cómo moverse en la escuela.

Fueron al armario, Thor sacó su preciada llave maestra para abrir, dejó pasar a Loki primero y adentro volvió a cerrar. No prenderían las luces, por una pequeña ventanita entraba algo de luz, era un día de cielo despejado azul brillante. Había escobas, trapeadores, cubos para agua, productos de limpieza, guantes, un impermeable, casilleros para empleados. Wallace no había conseguido a nadie para cubrir el tiempo que iba a faltar, como eran dos horas y sería asamblea ni las autoridades ni él creyeron que pasara algo extraordinario.

-Y… ¿Quieres continuar con lo que estábamos en el baño?

Loki sonrió al tener a Thor abrazado a su cuello por la espalda. No era su primera vez en un sitio poco adecuado, Mattew lo había arrastrado a toda clase de lugares, algunos insospechados. Con Thor era su primera vez atreviéndose a algo así, planeado, no se contaban las duchas ni el callejón de la salida del bar donde tuvieron su primero acercamiento. ¿Qué otra diferencia había con Murdock? Que él no lo besa así de febril, ni le decía que lo amaba a cada instante.

-Tenemos un acuerdo Odinson

-Agh, ¿Te gusta tanto llamarme por mi apellido?

-Hacen pancartas para apoyarte en cada partido con tu apellido, ¿te gustaría verme animándote en el próximo que tengas?

-No si estás con Joshua Milles

Loki lo besó con fastidio. ¿No comprendió su sarcasmo?

-Tú en serio, en serio, no tienes remedio alguno. Ahora deshaz tus pantalones o te dejaré con las ganas antes de empezar siquiera

Thor ya no le dijo nada, fue desabrochando su cinturón con Loki besándolo cayendo por la pared, Laufeyson accedió pero según sus términos, algunos de estos no le gustaban y se podría decir que hasta los detestaba.

Vio al pelinegro bajar sus jeans hasta los tobillos y ponerse encima de sus piernas, ninguna evidencia debía vincularlos, así de meticuloso iba Loki. Sacó del bolsillo de piel del mariscal un condón, lo abrió con los dientes no porque le preocupara que no se rompiera sino porque sabía cómo hacerlo con cuidado y quería provocar a Thor, la imagen que le regalaba lo estaba haciendo, le había _levantado_ el ánimo.

-Comprendo lo que me dijiste pero ¿por qué tengo yo que usar uno?

Al segundo le fastidiaba sus quejas infantiles.

-Vamos a usarlo los dos genio. No voy a correrme en tu ropa y no voy a estar escurriendo por lo que quede del día –lo cubrió con el preservativo mientras abría la bolsa de otro para ponérselo, no dejaba que las palabras de su novio lo desanimaran. Se aproximó sujetándose de Thor de un hombro, tomó su miembro con una mano y se acomodó.

-¿Estás bien con esto? –sintió la punta de su pene presionando la entrada cerrada de Loki.

-No me digas… que hacer… -apretó los dientes con un pequeño quejido mientras hacía que su cuerpo lo recibiera y la longitud de Thor fuera desapareciendo en su descenso sobre su pelvis.

-Joder… ¡Loki!… -lo apresó entre sus brazos. La estrecha sensación era alucinante.

-Yo fui el que quería estar arriba… cállate y disfruta, solo… no grites o nos van a descubrir… -se levantó para volver a caer.

Sin preparación Loki comenzó a empalarse con Thor gruñendo en su oído. Usando condón Thor no podía sentirlo totalmente, no era piel con carne pese a que se traspasaba el calor, era quizás décimas menor la experiencia que se recuperaba con la adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos.

Gimiendo leve para no hacer tanto ruido Loki continuó moviéndose, Thor no podía cerrar la boca, jadeaba. Más intensamente siguió Loki bajando y subiendo, el rubio lo sujetaba del abdomen fuertemente, sus labios se encontraban, cerraron los ojos y siguieron haciendo el amor con el estrado llamando a Jane en la reunión del auditorio reconociéndose su elevado desempeño en física en las pruebas estatales anteriores. La porrista se había sentado con sus amigas, no había señal de su novio, frente al alumnado llegó a verse esa inquietud cuando habló por el micrófono. Jane Foster iba a ser botada por Thor, el mismo que estaba teniendo sexo con el conocido intérprete de Hamlet y Romeo en el clásico Armario Wallace. Ardiendo, sujetándose, viendo estrellas. Su discurso carecía de emoción, la escuela la admiraba pero sentían pena por ella.

Con un escurridor al lado Loki fue el primero en correrse, Thor se vino después de otras cinco penetraciones.

-¿Ya puedes morir feliz?... –respiró hondo Loki, el sudar así fuera poco no lo podían evitar.

-Si... –acercó la cara de su novio para besarle.

-Mnnn, Thor, aguarda –se hizo hacia atrás buscando en sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel, con cuidado se retiró el condón y lo anudó.

-Dámelo –le sujeto la mano el de ojos azules.

-Señor pervertido en otras circunstancias podría dártelo para que hicieras con él todo lo que quisieras pero no te dejaré –lo puso a un lado cortando otro pedazo de papel para dárselo a su novio. –No vamos a salir de aquí oliendo al otro, ¡te lo advertí!

-Ya, ya entendí… ¿puedes solo, besarme?

Loki tomó su cabeza con las manos y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Maneras Thor –pasó la punta de su lengua y luego se besaron apasionadamente, con tanta energía cargó al chico recargándolo en el piso hasta quedar encima de él. Quería quitarle los pantalones y seguir -¿Piensas joderme de nuevo? Te dije que no me desvistieras–se separaba de sus labios con Thor yendo a perseguirlo para robar más besos.

-Al diablo la ropa -se quitó la chamarra y la playera.

-Ten imaginación Thor -junto las piernas recostándose de lado.

-Ya sé lo que dirás, "ponte otro condón" –se levantó.

-Buen chico…

Thor bufó haciendo caso, le hizo el nudo y volvió a prepararse, a prepararlos a ambos antes de volver a irrumpir en su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres gemir mi nombre? –empezó a moverse con fuerza.

-Dame… razones… ah... gran Mjolnir...

Para cuando salieron del armario aún iban sonriendo, no era justo que Thor podría darse una ducha rápida antes de ir al almuerzo y que Loki tuviera que pasar todo el día con la piel pegajosa. Fueron al casino, Darcy le preguntó a Loki por su sonrojo a lo que tuvo que responder que sentía algo de fiebre para que no se preocupara, Hogun si no hubiera hilado lo que hiló, se hubiera tragado el cuento recomendándole que fuera a la enfermería como hizo su novia. Viendo a Thor radiante y recién bañado se dio cuenta de que entre ese par estaba pasando algo.

Para Jane esa angustia de sentirse engañada, burlada, humillada, y de estar casi obligando a su novio a que no la terminara era vergonzoso. Procuraba ya no hablar con él para no reconfirmar que su relación tenía problemas, ya no había comunicación. Thor estaba feliz y era por otra, se sentía morir.

El entrenador del equipo de futbol creyó que los días de bajo desempeño de Thor era por cargar a su novia lastimada del tobillo. Apreciaba a Jane pero el campeonato importaba más que la caballerosidad de su mariscal. Le dijo a la pareja que siguieran con las muletas.

Es un tema que crea controversia lo te tener sexo o no antes de algún partido porque los hombres se desgastan físicamente, eso es cierto. En otros casos es un aliciente. Ese día en los entrenamientos Thor tacleaba como si los otros jugadores tuvieran el espinazo de un espantapájaros, sonreía, le brillaban los ojos, casi tarareaba y bailaba. Fandral notó lo extrañamente feliz que estaba también preguntándole a Volstagg si le conocía algo. El pelirrojo no sabía.

Jane animando a las porristas en una banca veía a Sif organizar los pasos para una nueva rutina, Sif era Sif, la ardiente Sif. Jane con la cabeza llena de dudas disimuladas veía por las gradas a Loki sin compañía y sin fumar porque Daisy no estaba ahí. El chico leía entre que veía el entrenamiento y cambiaba de página. Thor lo saludó, lo saludaba a él y no a ella. Tampoco comprendía como esos dos eran amigos, a veces Loki lo trataba despectivamente, era actuado, pero eso no lo desentrañaba.

Quizás Loki sabía de la otra que Thor podía estar viendo.

No indagó la primera semana de su recuperación. Tuvo que mentir diciendo que le dolía más de lo que en realidad era con el doctor para que aumentara los días que debía descansar por su tobillo, y se justificó con su promedio de no quedarse en cama, debía estar en la escuela tomando clases y viendo a su futuro prometido y esposo de cerca. Estaba tan enamorada de Thor que tendría que ver la forma de recuperarlo. El que él se portara lejano e indiferente no le ayudaba a sus planes. La vida en la escuela mientras tanto seguía normal.

-¿Te gusta Natasha Romanoff? –le preguntó Hogun en el almuerzo. Seguía tratando a Loki normal, él tenía su propia vida ya que cuando un chico tiene novia a veces hace a un lado a sus amigos por lo que trataba de mantener equilibrados su contacto con los dos mundos. Fandral era el que más le ayudaba con eso, tenía imagen entre hombres al estar viéndose con Sif, era atractivo aunque no siempre le entendieran su humor salvo Thor siguiéndole las bromas y riendo a carcajadas.

-Vi Berlin Red Sunset

-¡Esa película es fantástica! Es mi favorita –saltó la chica de lentes. Para Darcy Loki era el compañero-hermano-amigo que siempre quiso tener si las demás chicas la veían como una chica presumida, arrogante y sarcástica pese a ser una buena persona en el interior. -¿Y ya viste Black Widow?

-Oh, Black Widow es genial… -comentó Fandral dándole una mordida a su emparedado. -Natalia es tan sexy...

Para Loki esa serie, Black Widow era símbolo de su pasado y su futuro. Pasado porque la había empezado a ver con Matt Murdock cuando él tomaba el primer turno para bañarse dejándolo solo en la habitación de hotel sin nada más que hacer que encender el televisor antes de que el abogado lo fuera a dejar a su casa. Farbauti lo tomaba como un gesto noble ya que ella salía más tarde de trabajar y cuando llegaba su hijo ya tenía lista la cena para los dos. El abogado además tenía a su único hijo como amante...

La tarjeta que todavía conservaba con una posibilidad de empleo tenía las iniciales N. A. R. con un logotipo de una "O" en manuscrita. _**N**atasha **A**lanianovna **R**omanova_. No hacía la comparación, la glamourosa mujer estaba bien disimulada.

Black Widow se veía también en su futuro porque Loki, al final, estaba destinado a algo más con un talento como el suyo.

-Me gustó cuando vi el primer capítulo pero no pude seguir viéndola

-¡No inventes! –para Darcy fue imperdonable poniéndose a discutirle.

-¡Es Black Widow!, esa no te la puedes perder –se vio Sif reprochándole. Ya nadie negaba que Loki estaba con ellos, gay, introvertido a veces, sarcástico y con dejos de intelectual, y tenía que ser su atractivo el que lo ligara a ellos. A su paso dejaba una estela de suspiros de parte de las chicas.

Nada se conseguía saber de cómo él y Thor eran amigos y podían reír tan fraternalmente.

Algo más de lo que ocurría en esos días era que cuando se trataba de amantes los celos son tan increíbles como tiene mucho sentido sentirlos por el aire que fuera respirado por quien se desea.

En ocasiones Thor llegó a verse celoso de las pláticas que Loki sostenía con Hogun y su novia.

El primer día de lo que los dos consideraron como el inicio declarado de su relación al sobreentenderse, ambos sintieron esos inexplicables celos. Siempre hay adrenalina corriendo cuando se hace algo malo y se debe ocultar. La pasión no ayuda para pasar desapercibido. Al haber tenido relaciones en la escuela se habían calmado un poco. Eran dos estudiantes viviendo sus días de escuela.

Después de ir a dejar a Jane a su casa llegando otro fin de semana y de que esta lo besara con Thor cancelando todo plan bajo el pretexto de que descansara su novia lo aceptó viéndolo preocupado aunque bastante distraído. Presentía que su supuesto futuro prometido no cumpliría tampoco la promesa de llamarle.

Cuando Thor trató de besar a Loki en el estacionamiento de su edificio Loki puso la mejilla.

-Hay cámaras –susurró a su oído con una mano por su cara.

Thor se la pasó hasta llegar a su piso.

-También hay en los pasillos, ¿Cuanto llevas viviendo aquí? No me puedes decir que no las notaste.

El mariscal de fútbol volvió a gruñir. Se peleó con las llaves en la cerradura, abrió y Loki lo siguió adentro para besarse detrás de la puerta. Thor puso apenas si un seguro cuando se despegó del beso.

-¿Tienes alguna queja aquí? –el otro subió los hombros.

-No. Aquí ya no

Fue tanta la fuerza con que quiso Thor cargar a Loki que acabaron por el suelo en un fuerte golpazo que los dejó en risotadas de ambas partes. Esa era su desesperación por volver a hacer el amor, una locura. Aquella alegría solo sirvió para seguir tiñendo de colores pasteles el inmenso amor que se tenían aún riendo y besándose ignorando el impacto anterior.

La situación de vivir en pareja era nueva a ambos. Thor no veía en Loki ningún defecto, sus malos hábitos podrían ser fumar y comer una única vez al día, la cual estaba cambiando.

Era su propio universo cuando estaban juntos, platicaban, reían y se besaban. La foto que Thor tenía de Jane en su cuarto acabó siendo retirada, botada en un cajón. ¿Por qué no se aliviaba pronto?

El sábado salieron de compras al centro comercial más cercano. Realmente no supo en que artes Loki fue convencido por el mariscal de caber en el carrito del supermercado, y lo más sorprendente era que sí cabía, apenas era más alto que Jane y por su complexión parecía más niñita. Tenía solo dieciséis y poseía un cuerpo enclenque aunque marcado, bastante majo y galante debe decirse.

-Papel –lo fue enterrando lentamente bajo artículos para el hogar recorriendo la tienda. –Toallas para la cocina. Galletas. Cereal. Uh, panquecitos… -tomó una caja que vio cerca de la panadería al salir por un pasillo. Al separarse de sus padres tuvo que aprender a usar la estufa y lavar ropa. Con Loki aprendió hasta como separarla correctamente por telas y colores, Loki sabía mucho más de sostener un hogar que él, cortesía de la trabajadora Farbauti y un desaparecido padre.

-¿Compras todo lo que ves? –le instó Loki con cara de aburrimiento descansando la cara en su brazo y este en la orilla de metal. Ya de por sí estaba molesto por estar en el interior del carrito como si fuera un niño pequeño. Si pasaba un policía del lugar se iba a ganar un regaño. El del gesto infantil era el rubio, no él, no quería pagar por su culpa. Al escuchar el tono de la pregunta Thor sabía que el pelinegro podría empezar una pelea referente al dinero. Reconocía poco a poco su personalidad, a familiarizarse con su comportamiento, sus aficiones, sus hobbies, que le gustaba y que no.

-Solo cuando estoy contigo…

-Oh sí, seguro, mira como te creo Odinson –rodó los ojos. –Sácame de aquí, se me están durmiendo las piernas

El rubio se acercó con la caja de panques miniatura hacia su novio.

-Con gusto, si me das un beso –sonrió de oreja a oreja a una pulgada de su rostro. A Loki le saltó una vena.

-Te daré pero una patada si no me sacas del carrito

Thor revolvió su cabello. Era extraño aquel cariño que le tenía como para ver adorables hasta sus rabietas.

-Yo también te quiero amor

Lo sacó y siguieron recorriendo el lugar. Loki llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negra. Thor vestía otra pero de color caqui, la verdad no le gustaba recordar cuando había sido la primera vez que se la había visto porque había sido en el bar donde lo fue a confrontar la primera vez sobre el asunto de que se prostituía.

Que rápido había dado su vida un giro de 180°.

-¿Papel o plástico?

-Papel

Fueron a pagar en la caja. Su pasado, las actividades que se veía ejerciendo los meses pasados se veían tan lejanas que tener a Thor mirándolo y abrazándole todo el tiempo parecía irreal. Como un sueño del que no pudiera despertarse. Jamás se espera ver un deportivo lleno de compras del supermercado pero así estaba conduciendo Thor de vuelta a su departamento, con Loki cantando con él en la radio porque, vamos, ¿a quién no le gusta U2? Si los dos están conociéndose más y más al vivir juntos podían darse ese tipo de convivencias, tanto, que Loki ya no le decía nada cuando Thor lo besaba después de estacionarse. Según habían calculado el ángulo de la cámara no alcanzaba a captar a sus ocupantes, así que podían besarse todo lo que quisieran, y vaya que a Thor se le daba eso de perseguir a Loki por un beso. Loki, él,… él se estaba enamorando también. De ese enamoramiento en el que se ama de tal manera que se teme perder a la otra persona porque seguir viviendo no sería lo mismo sin esta.

Entraron, aquella salida había sido como salir ir de niño con mamá de compras. Podía quejarse de detalles, el que menos le agradaba era la idea de que Thor estuviera pagando por él, se sentía como parásito, el era de trabajar para ganarse el pan, así creció. Pero por la forma en que se acercaba a él en el sillón casi rogando por un beso Loki sabía que lo quería, y mucho. No le discutía.

Si no hablaban y pensaban en ello fingían que no era nada fuera de lo normal si estaban juntos. Lo había hasta convencido de hacerlo en la escuela, se amaban, ¿Pero hasta que punto podrían llegar?

La respuesta le llegó a Loki cuando encontraron a alguien más dentro del departamento de Thor. Por la impresión casi tira las bolsas de papel de sus compras.

-¿Mamá?

Frigga estaba en la sala y se había servido de la cocina una taza de té. Esperaba pacientemente por su hijo sentada en el sillón.

-Creí que nunca llegarías, casi juraría que estabas con Jane. ¿No piensas saludarme?

Al instante una corriente le indicó a Loki que no debía estar ahí, fue más como su instinto de supervivencia. La señora Odinson era una mujer elegante y distinguida, y tal y como la describió Thor se detectaba en su aura un letrero de republicana ultraconservadora y tradicionalista. Fue como conocer a la esposa de un político.

Thor fue a besar a su madre en la mejilla con ella mirando de reojo al chico de décimo que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Thor?

-Loki Laufeyson. Su compañero de escuela –se presentó el mismo, no se dejaba amedrentar, si se sentía menos no lo demostraba.

Por supuesto que no iba a decir amante de su hijo, hubiera sido ilógico hacerlo. Pero esa era la verdad.

-¿De la escuela? –ciertamente el muchacho era bastante joven como para codearse con el rubio.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –quiso distraerla el mariscal.

-Vine a tratar asuntos de dinero. Oh, Loki, no es que quiera molestarte pero ¿crees que nos podrías dejar a solas por hoy? Tenemos asuntos familiares que atender.

-Loki se queda mamá

-No, no debo –colocó las bolsas de mandado a un lado. –Thor, señora –asintió con la cabeza como despedida. Su novio supo ver esa mirada de enigmática decepción. Thor era el heredero de Odinson's, había un espectacular de las herramientas por donde había ido a trabajar al despacho de Matt. _Odinson's,_ _Alma de hierro. La mejor opción para trabajar_.

-Loki…

-Déjalo ir, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Siéntate –ordenó tajante su madre. Thor obedeció a regañadientes. ¿A dónde podía ir el pelinegro? Debía ir por él, que no malinterpretara las cosas. Era su novio. Esa era una categórica señal de lo distintos que eran sus orígenes, quizás hasta sus destinos.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá? –estaba angustiado por el adolescente. Si no podía perseguirlo despacharía a su madre rápido para ir con él.

-Hiciste un retiro importante de tu cuenta, comprendemos los caprichos que quieres darte pero te mantenías estable hasta que fue uno arriba de cinco mil

Recordó ese día. Fue lo que pagó de la película para que dejaran de molestar a Loki. No pensó en buscar una buena excusa si le preguntaban. Necesitaba un pretexto rápido ¡para ya!

-Tuve que hacerlo -¿Qué propósito del destino fue el que puso esas palabras en su boca? –Le compraré un anillo de compromiso a Jane

Salvado por una idea rápida, Frigga se lo creyó. Insistió en querer conocerla a lo que su hijo la detuvo bajo el pretexto de no querer espantarla con su familia ni su herencia. Fue incoherente para su madre, ¿Qué chica de preparatoria desperdiciaría a un joven rico de buena familia y además así de popular como lo era él? Aún así respeto su decisión. Le platicó del estado de su familia y de su futura carrera. Los señores Odinson, ya sabían a donde iba a estudiar su hijo. Este estaba viviendo con un menor de edad.

Bajó a despedirla al estacionamiento. En cuanto se fue corrió a buscar a Loki. Su novio apareció por una jardinera del estacionamiento cerca de una de las salidas. Estaba sentado recargado en una columna con los pies arriba arrancando hojas de los arbustos atrapado por el aburrimiento. Cómo extrañó su cajetilla de cigarrillos. ¿Estar saliendo con Thor lo privaba de continuar fumando?

-¡Loki! –lo alcanzó.

El de tristes y cansinos ojos verdes arrancó otra hoja del arbusto.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no sabía que fuera a venir tan de repente

No servían las excusas. Con Jane le había dicho lo mismo, que era su novia y debía atenderla a ella por sobre él. Con Frigga no podría terminar la relación que tenían, era su mamá, ella le había dado la vida.

-Es tu madre –siguió sin mirar a su pareja.

-Pero no debió haber pasado. Lo siento

Loki se puso de pie.

-Esta bien –sonrió tratando de hacer como si no le hubiera pegado aquella visita. Thor lo abrazó sabiendo que no era así.

Encontrado con la fría pared de su vida actual detrás del velo de su relación con el rubio estaba el hecho de que era un parásito viviendo en el mismo departamento. Thor intentó quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza, le dio escalofríos el que sugiriera querer trabajar, viendo mejor a Loki supo que estaba decidido y gracias a algunos contactos podría empezar a trabajar la siguiente semana sábados y domingos en la renta de videos, donde estaba antes de volverse office boy de un despacho de abogados. No era lo que se imaginaba andando en la calle, era seria su relación.

Aunque su primer día en el trabajo nunca llegó. Loki encontró mientras guardaba toallas limpias en el closet una pequeña cajita. Era el anillo de compromiso que Thor ya le había comprado a Jane, el diamante tenía el tamaño de una semilla, lo tenía desde antes de la puesta de Hamlet.

Lo primero que sintió fueron celos, luego desolación. Si Matt se hubiera divorciado de Elektra se hubiera sentido culpable también. Se lo estaba quitando a Jane.

Zozobra y pena inundaron su mente y acunaron su corazón en dudas y animosidades. Amaba a Thor, Thor lo amaba, pero ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos?

.

* * *

Con lo que he puesto aquí ya puedo publicar el siguiente capítulo y sentir la culpa carcomiéndome...


	15. Act of love

Espero que no me quieran matar con este capítulo, en el anterior me quedé diciendo"ya están lo suficientemente enamorados. Sip, ya es tiempo..."

Así que vamos con el drama...

* * *

.

**Act of love**

.

La vez que Hogun le explicó la mecánica del armario de último piso Volstagg le daba un golpe a Fandral, le había hecho una broma por su cabello largo y rizado y las faldas escocesas.

-Me vería linda de falda, imagina una ráfaga de aire y no llevar nada abajo –una chica de onceavo lo escuchó, y como era Volstagg, con su humor ácido para ser fortachón le dio tanta risa que comenzó a flirtear con él. Volstagg tenía carisma, le faltaba un poco más de ángel como lo tenía Thor. Odinson en su primer día destacaba como un bombillo entre velas.

-En fin, si quisieras ir con alguna chica ahí… veinte dólares es lo mínimo por una hora…

En aquel momento le pareció fascinante por Sif, con Jane prohibido, con Loki fue toda una experiencia para rememorar luego. Para su mala suerte Loki no quiso volver a intentarlo. Desde que se había presentado Frigga salieron ideas como querer trabajar o volver a fumar. Por Fandral tenía su llave maestra. Con astucia Laufeyson acabó con él en un cuarto de válvulas para volverlo hacer. Era demasiada adrenalina para desperdiciar las oportunidades.

Ambos pasaban desapercibido el hecho de que el reloj estaba en cuenta regresiva. Su relación tenía los días contados.

-¿Qué es esto? –tomó Loki la caja que Darcy le diera.

-Es la primera, hay otra dos. Dijiste que no habías visto Black Widow completa, así que te la traje…

Con Thor todas las tardes fue de ver un capítulo de Natasha Romanoff, la serie era increíble. Natalia no aceptaba dobles, ella hacía todas las escenas de acción, peleaba como agente secreto profesional, los movimientos de las cámaras, la dirección, sus diálogos, estaban en perfecta sintonía, y justo cuando se creía que tenía el corazón de hielo para matar estaba llorando por recordar a sus padres, como fueron asesinados cuando atendía la escuela y a partir de entonces con su venganza se dedicó a matar, cambiando su nombre y su imagen para volverse la Viuda Negra. En el final de la primera temporada era capturada por uno de sus maestros para obligarla a matar a dos de sus allegados por una supuesta traición. Debía confiar en su instinto, si se equivocaba su maestro la haría estallar.

Thor y Loki a veces se quedaban platicando hasta muy tarde después de hacer el amor. Loki se sentía torpe y descuidado cuando no entregaba algún trabajo o tarea en el que había estado ocupado y luego aparecía Thor para besarlo, no tenía ningún pretexto o salida. La docente de la clase en la que estaba lo miró decepcionada, ese incumplimiento era algo normal en él. Estaba trabajando según sabía la maestra así que no quería molestar a un muchacho tan responsable que de seguro tendría problemas en casa y por eso se veía en la necesidad de trabajar. En la actualidad ya no trabajaba y perdía el tiempo como chica enamorada besándose con su novio a cada rato.

Nadie imaginaba ese pasaje de su vida en el que se aventuraba a bares cada noche en busca de dinero aparentemente fácil obtenido de una forma ciertamente difícil. Vivía con el chico más popular y alabado de la preparatoria. Y compartían la misma cama. Jamás esperó que aquella masa musculosa de ojos azules que se le acercó en el bar la primera vez acabara por convertirse en quien ya estaba empezando a considerar sus pareja. La idea le aterraba, estaban viviendo juntos, Loki aún era joven, si entregaba todo de sí a Thor ¿Cómo recuperarse a sí mismo después si las cosas no funcionaban? Sentía algo de miedo por ese factor.

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón el rubio casi sabía leerle el pensamiento cuando en ese tipo de cuestiones se hundía su mente ya que la seriedad se apoderaba de él. Le quitaba aquellas tonterías de la cabeza insistiendo en que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que vería por él, que no habría nada que los detuviera de estar juntos, que nunca se separarían, y aún y cuando la preocupación siguió ahí perturbándole, Loki cerraba los ojos a ver ese posible escenario. Thor pertenecía a una buena familia con cierto dinero y renombre, jamás aceptarían que su hijo estuviera enamorado de otro hombre. Y Loki seguía siendo menor. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Thor tuviera que irse a la universidad?

Todos esos pensamientos se le acumularon en el fin de semana. Para el martes se había vuelto una necia nube de su cielo.

-Hey, señor popular –lo saludó Joshua en el pasillo cuando se lo topara, el castaño iba a recoger a su novia de su taller, le quedaba de camino.

-Joshua, hola –se saludaron. Loki llevaba un libro de física bajo el brazo cerrando su casillero. Como llevaba ocupadas las manos su amigo le ofreció su ayuda en lo que cerraba el locker, la puerta a veces no cerraba bien, era un error de fabricación creía su actual dueño.

Luego Joshua empezó a hablar…

-Entonces… ¿ahora sí vas a decirme cómo fue que te uniste a la mesa popular o tendré que _interrogarte_…? –la connotación sexual en su última palabra cuando acariciara a Loki en el cuello provocó risillas de parte de chicas cercanas que no podían evitar voltear a ver a Loki por su recién adquirida popularidad así como la que ya llevaba arrastrando desde sus papeles en el escenario de la escuela.

Era obvio que el chico de lentes quería saber cómo de la noche a la mañana iba a todas partes en el deportivo de Thor, almorzaba con él y esperaba a que terminara su práctica en los entrenamientos de fútbol después de clases leyendo en el asiento del conductor con la radio prendida. Como podría suponerse, Loki no diría la verdad, y para colmo de sus males no se le ocurrió ninguna buena mentira que decirle al otro.

-No es algo fácil de comprender... hasta para mí

Joshua arrugó el entrecejo.

-Es complicado…

-Sí, por supuesto –rodó los ojos. –solo me es extraño verte en los entrenamientos de fútbol, pareces la segunda novia de Odinson, y la idea de un trío entre ustedes dos y su prometida se puede dar a malas interpretaciones…

Loki se enojó por eso.

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

-Lo escuché en los baños de la escuela, la mente humana es sucia por naturaleza, la mente adolescente es peor… -se explicó. Al instante Liz, su novia, se materializo en el pasillo yendo hasta el castaño para llevárselo de ahí, lejos de Loki. Sabía que Laufeyson era prodigioso, ella misma había aplaudido su papel en Romeo y Julieta pero ninguna chica se encuentra cómoda con la idea de que uno de los mejores amigos de su novio fuera alguien que se sintiera atraído por los de su mismo sexo. Eran celos absurdos pero lo abierto de su mente tenía un límite.

En eso se quedó pensando cuando Darcy le llamara la atención en el almuerzo. Seguía insistiendo en hablarle porque sabía que Sif se ponía verde cuando acaparaba a Hogun, su novio, a Loki y también a Thor –y Jane para colmo, en una conversación intelectualoide. Loki era culto para su edad, Thor no era ningún ignorante, a Jane le llamaban la atención esa clase de temas y Volstagg no perdía oportunidad para hacer bromas que divertían a todos, Hogun, bueno, por algo se habían hecho novios Darcy y él. Dejarla sola cuando incluso Fandral se unía a la conversación la hacía sacar humo por los oídos, era narcisista. Si no le conseguía otra novia a Hogun mínimo tendría que cambiar la dirección de las cosas. Darcy se volvía en alma del grupo.

Ajenos a eso los demás seguían el rumbo de la conversación de la chica de lentes.

-Hogun y yo fuimos a verla la semana pasada, los estrenos en el mero día son bochornosos, la sala estaba a reventar, pero valió totalmente la pena por ver a Virginia Potts y a Anthony Stark de pareja, en verdad se lucieron –se limpiaba los gruesos labios pintados de rojo con la servilleta después de tomar de su yogur bebible.

-Stark está increíble, la escena de los barcos en el mar les quedó impresionante, los efectos son una calidad tal que en verdad le invirtieron a la película –agregó su novio a un lado abrazando a Darcy con el brazo recargado en su asiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé –decía entusiasmada Jane del otro lado de la mesa. –En el tráiler el vestuario lucía fabuloso, no puedo esperar a verla, Thor, hay que ir pronto

Su novio a un lado asentía bebiendo su jugo para no tener que intercambiar palabra directamente con la trigueña.

-Es en serio, le crees perfectamente a Tony cuando va volviéndose loco por los celos

-Yo adoro a Pepper Potts, LA AMO, esa mujer es increíble, solo que odio a su esposo… –respondía Foster a Hogun.

-Yo también, vamos, ya ganó un Óscar, si no fuera por ese lastre de su marido… Oah, que bueno que se divorció de él

-Eso fue un alivio –dijo Loki creyendo que no había sido notado, solo que Darcy no le permitía nunca pasar desapercibido como quería.

-Lo sé, y eso hace la película más interesante… -Loki sonrió porque incluso Hogun a un lado de la chica de gafas y gorro tejido entendía lo que hablaban. Las entradas se acababan por el morbo de ver a la pareja actuando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Si se divorcio de él? –Sif no pudo evitar preguntar, tanto ella como Jane admiraban a la dulce y adorada Pepper de Hollywood.

-Sí, Killian era un perdedor –se dejó decir Loki. Volstagg para sorpresa general se veía interesado en la conversación junto con Fandral.

-¿Qué era? –preguntó Thor.

-Productor de Broadway

-Nop –corrigió Hogun a su novia besándola en la frente. –Productor fracasado de Broadway

Darcy rió junto con los que habían sonreído.

-Por eso el que esté saliendo con Stark ahora hace que la taquilla se eleve hasta el cielo, creo que ya están comprometidos ¿no?

-¡Wow! ¡Genial! Yo solo me quedé con los rumores de que Potts y Stark se veían muy íntimos en las grabaciones –seguía Jane saltando en su silla en el casino.

-Creo que ya hasta se casaron

-Ya se casaron –dijeron para impacto general Thor y Loki al mismo tiempo. Las palabras se atropellaron en sus bocas siguiendo el rumbo de la conversación, y eso no era algo tan bueno que dijéramos pues había sido la nota principal de la sección de espectáculos en las noticias que estaban viendo justo cuando el rubio pagaba la pizza que habían ordenado y se sentaban en el sillón a comer y besarse con el sabor de piña y jamón en la boca.

-Salió en las noticias –miró Thor a Loki para tranquilizarlo, el pelinegro solo bebió de su malteada desviándola cabeza a otro lado.

Jane hizo como si aquello no fuera de importancia para seguir hablando de Pepper.

-¿Entonces ahora es Virginia 'Pepper' Stark? –se involucró Sif para volver al estado normal.

-No se ha sabido que vaya a cambiar su nombre aún –Hogun al rescate. –Como dije, Stark hace un papel impresionante, le queda después de salir de rehabilitación.

-Oh sí, lo sabía –Volstagg solidario. -¿Era adicto a qué? ¿Heroína? ¿Cocaína? ¿Cuánto lleva limpio, seis meses?

-Un año casi –ahora Darcy.

-Pues sigo creyendo que es lindo que se hayan enamorado en esa película. ¡Es tan romántico! _Otello_, vamos, ¡no creían en ese proyecto hasta que Pepper y Tony fueron involucrados sentimentalmente! ¿Qué piensas Loki?

Laufeyson no creía que realmente fuera Jane la que se estuviere dirigiendo a él. Otelo, Shakespeare. Que difícil le era llevar el estigma de Romeo y Hamlet en la frente…

-La película era esperada en realidad. Me falta verla para dar una opinión concreta y no basada en suposiciones, pero sí, es totalmente _rosa_ lo que les pasó…

Darcy sonrió. Por eso Loki le caía tan bien. No se dejaba de nadie.

-Bueno, pues Tony Stark debe hacer un Otello sublime si aún conserva cara de vicioso…

Volstagg bendito, purificó el ambiente de tensión con su humor.

Todo lo que faltó de la jornada en la escuela Jane no se quitó la idea de ir a ver Otello con Pepper y Stark de la cabeza, y su novio debía llevarla.

-Thor, Thor, vayamos al cine, tenemos que ir a verla ¡No podemos perdérnosla! –había dicho cuando ya estaba casi completamente recuperada de su esguince, ya lo estaba, solo quería seguir siendo consentida por su novio llevándola y recogiéndola en su auto porque en definitiva seguía actuando raro con ella y muy cercano a Loki, lo suficiente como para ocasionarle sospechas que le eran muy desagradables y dolorosas.

Thor miró a Loki en el asiento trasero, este no quería mirarlo, pero cuando lo hizo por el espejo retrovisor entendió que esa salida con Jane sería para terminar con ella, ya caminaba bien, solo se quejaba un poco. En cuanto estuviera bien la dejaría. Ellos estaban juntos.

-Este viernes

-No, hoy. Por favor, tenemos un proyecto de ciencias Sif, Tifanny y yo el viernes. Vamos Thor. Es más, acompáñanos Loki, es Shakespeare, no te la puedes perder tú tampoco

Bingo. La campana de alerta sonó. Jane jugaba una carta importante, intuyó que Thor iba a terminar con ella y no se lo quería permitir, se escudaría en Loki y por la educación del Odinson no terminaría con ella en presencia de ese _amigo_…

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, sería un mal tercio –Thor y Jane eran la pareja ahí, pero estaban en una situación distinta. El chico era momentáneamente el amante de Thor, cuando rompiera con Jane serían novios. Esa era la idea…

-Adoro a Pepper Potts, no te pondremos incómodo –insistió.

-No, en verdad

Jane insistió e insistió aún y cuando Thor desesperó, pero entonces Jane puso una cara tan triste que por alguna razón la culpa golpeó a Loki en la boca del estómago. Ese anillo que descubrió en el closet de la habitación del rubio...

-Está bien –clamó sorprendiendo a Thor cuando hablara. Se suponía no estaba de su lado, aunque ¿había lados ahí? Mientras no apoyara a Jane todo bien, ¿pero eso?

En la taquilla fue extraño para el empleado del cine ver a una pareja ir con un extra. Era como el _chico sale con su novia pero debe llevar al hermano de esta_. ¿El problema? Loki y Jane no se parecían en nada.

Fueron a la sala con palomitas y dulces que Foster amaba. Vieron los comerciales y el corto del principio, el rubio quiso que Loki se sentara de su lado izquierdo si iba a tener recargada a Jane en su hombro derecho. Cuando la chica no miraba Thor tomó la mano del de ojos verdes.

La película había sido escrita para explotar toda la legendaria obra. Metieron escenas de más, precisamente combinaron acción que no era mala, al contrario, complementaba las actuaciones porque Hogun no se había equivocado, Anthony Stark se llevaba el título de primer actor, mucho más en la escena donde Virgina Potts como Desdémona se enamoraba de él y huían a casarse. El guión había hecho de esa parte metida a la original como algo delicioso. Si Pepper y Tony se habían enamorado en ese film con las miradas que se dieron con esa locación, enfundados en esos atuendos, aquel beso debió ser absolutamente sincero. Pepper era grandiosa, parecía una auténtica princesa. Los dos eran fascinantes a la vista.

Cuando Yago logró envenenar la mente de Stark Loki sintió ira. Cuando Desdémona pereció por sus argucias casi llora sin censura alguna. Jane se vio sensible, Thor presionó la mano de Loki y enfocándose la cara de Tony y a Pepper muerta con una melodía tristísima, fue el acabose. Stark se quitó la vida con el público sobrecogido. Los créditos y los sentimientos empapando más de una cara sin censura.

Salieron del cine, debido a la queja de Jane por las escaleras que no creía poder bajar Loki y ella fueron a esperar a Thor en la entrada mientras iba por el auto. Ahí Foster se sinceró con él. Quizás fue la influencia de su actriz favorita encontrando la felicidad, pues Jane había sido feliz con Thor una vez, no comprendía como las cosas habían cambiado.

-Loki, has pasado mucho tiempo con Thor últimamente...

En esta ocasión Laufeyson no podía actuar como si no tuviera nada que ver con el mariscal. Tenían todo que ver.

-Sé que confía mucho en ti, que se han vuelto cercanos, y como ha estado muy ausente quiero… preguntarte algo…

Ese tampoco era un buen momento. Seguía siendo menor de edad, Jane despechada ¿de qué sería capaz para perjudicar a Thor?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Crees que Thor me esté engañando con alguien más?…

Oh no, eso era lo peor, preguntándole como si lo sintiera un amigo para tratar temas tan personales. Era una situación donde no quería estar, volteó a verla cerrado un puño y con la otra mano en el cinturón, era regio, así fuera lo más banal que estuviere haciendo lucía regio, jamás dejaría de serlo, más las lágrimas que se le habían escurrido a Jane no por la película sino porque realmente amaba a Thor con toda el alma lo dejaron pasmado. Se le revolvió el estómago.

¿Cómo había empezado por conocer a Thor? Como la misma palabra dice pero en sentido bíblico, cierto encuentro sexual donde se había visto de rodillas y el mariscal lo había tratado de convencer para que dejara de prostituirse. ¿Qué hizo él? Lo obligó a callar haciéndole un _trabajo_ en ese callejón detrás de un bar. Vino con eso el acoso y la atracción.

¿Qué era Loki? Un chico abandonado por sus padres que había recurrido a la prostitución para sobrevivir y matar sus sentimientos después de ser roto su corazón por un hombre casado.

¿Cómo había llegado a amar a Thor también si él ya tenía a alguien y estaba en medio de una relación? Sí, Loki sabía que eso se estaba volviendo amor. Jane Foster, la chica más linda de la escuela era su novia, él era la estrella del equipo de futbol, el mariscal, de nuevo recordó a sus padres, los que jamás aceptarían que saliera con un hombre, y menos menor que él. La diferencia de edad era importante también, Thor iría a la universidad. Loki aún debía quedarse a terminar la preparatoria.

De todas formas siempre se enamoraba del que estaba prohibido, de aquél que irremediablemente le rompería el corazón. Y aún así se creía capaz de soñar.

Se sintió sucio, perverso, corrupto. Había corrompido así a Thor también, el Thor que había visto salir y divertirse como un adolescente normal estrella de la preparatoria, hacía. Salía con Jane y ganaba todos los partidos que jugaba.

Su novia lloraba ahora por el amor perdido, ella era inocente. Loki resultaba ser quién se lo había robado. Valía la pena si lo hacía feliz, si Thor y él eran felices. Valía la pena aún si herían a alguien como Jane pues el rubio ya no quería estar con ella. Valía la pena destrozar ese corazón si el suyo volvía a amar después de haber sido roto también…

¿De víctima a victimario? No, él era el que se metía en las relaciones, primero con ese hombre que tenía esposa y luego con Thor que ya tenía novia y que estaba a punto de volverse su prometida, rompía ahora el sueño de Jane.

Todo lo que no quiso pensar, de lo que no quiso ver era responsable, todo eso le llegó al mismo tiempo en las escaleras de ese cinema ya oscurecido por la tarde.

Thor tocó la bocina. Ya había llegado.

Con esa vorágine de culpabilidad respondió antes de ir al deportivo.

-Thor es mi amigo Jane, te ama, ¿no te va a pedir matrimonio? Ya tiene el anillo –Jane se quedó muda ahogando un sollozo. –Creí que ya lo sabías, lo arruine. Por favor finge sorpresa cuando te lo pida…

Cuando Thor vio a su aún novia abrazar a Loki no comprendió nada. Días después esa imagen le explicaría muchas cosas, terribles y tristes cosas.

Llevaron a Jane a su casa y la castaña se despidió tranquila, sin fastidiarlo y sin verse deprimida, solo lo besó dulcemente y le deseo dulces sueños.

De vuelta a su departamento Thor y Loki hicieron el amor como todas las noches, solo que el pelinegro no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente buscó entre sus pertenencias que había llevado de su antigua casa al departamento del rubio un número de teléfono. _N. A. R._ Se hizo una cita. Asistió a la escuela saltándose clases el mismo día en que Thor no lo halló por ninguna parte y faltó al almuerzo en la mesa popular con Darcy reclamando su ausencia y Sif dándoselas de anfitriona. Ese día en que Jane se veía feliz, repuesta, y Thor no comprendía por qué.

Cuando Loki volvió al departamento de aquella cita tomando el autobús recogió todas sus cosas, su ropa, sus libros, sus apuntes, todo lo suyo y escribió una nota con una pluma de tinta azul que dejó en la mesa de la sala entre lágrimas a la luz del medio día. Se levantó, tomó ese suéter verde que ya tanto había visto entre él y el rubio, cerró la puerta y no volvió a poner un pie ahí.

Loki se había ido de la escuela, eso le dijeron a Thor cuando preguntara, Joshua de hecho. Fue a dejar a Jane y volvió a casa, estaba más fría que nunca, gris, sola. Pese a que estuvo a punto de prender las luces como instinto aún había suficiente luz entrando por los ventanales. Vio un papel sobre la mesa cafetera, se fue a él enseguida al reconocer la letra del Laufeyson. Al leerla su mundo entero se licuó en sangre.

La nota decía específicamente:

_No me busques. Se acabó._

_Lo lamento Thor._

_-L_

Ese fue el modo en que acabó su relación, con Loki frenándolo todo antes de herir más a Jane.

.

* * *

Ya pueden matarme. Los siguientes capítulos serán dramáticos, los necesito así para llegar a la segunda parte... Se acerca el Rescue me II...


	16. Running from you

Esa fue una gran noche... Lamento la tardanza, me encontré ayer a alguien con quién no hablaba desde hace mucho y para ella todo es Party Hard. Todavía en la madrugada quise publicar pero me amaneció (y me falló la batería de todo gadget para meterme a internet). Necesitaba desestresarme un rato porque tengo los nervios de punta. Este mes es caótico para mí ya que voy a mudarme y soy una persona realmente hogareña, estoy triste, me encanta mi casa y no quiero irme, pero como me hago un largo viaje hacia la maldita escuela no es viable que siga gastando tanto en transporte además de que el día no me alcanza para estudiar.

Con este fic: ese es otro asunto, estaremos llegando al final de la primera parte, se divide en dos partes y la segunda que va a estar cargada de más drama *risa malévola*.

Iba a ser un largo capítulo así que lo acorté, hubieron partes donde reí mucho, pareciera que no me lo tomo con seriedad. Para referencias, sip, me gusta el Pepper-ony también. Con esta continuación se irá entendiendo mejor el porqué el primer capítulo _Rescue me_ parece una escaleta (En realidad lo es)...

* * *

.

**Running from you**

.

_-Es un placer que nos acompañen esta noche en este especial. PEEPER-ONY IS REAL_

En la televisión pasaban un reportaje sobre la pareja del momento, Virginia Potts y Anthony Stark, habían fotografías de su boda, salidas de compras, alfombras rojas y entrevistas. La voz de la reportera sentada en un set con otras dos periodistas hablaban de los novios de ensueño.

_-Virginia, la princesa bailarina de Hollywood, contando con treintaicinco años ya y Tony Edward Stark, el rebelde hijo genio del magnate de Industrias Stark que lo dejó todo por volverse actor y triunfó, después de su tórrido romance en medio de la película Otello alabada por los críticos y arrasadora en la taquilla_ –pasaban escenas del trailer–_nos dieron la sorpresa de su boda secreta vendiéndole la exclusiva a una conocida cadena de medios que dividió su contrato en dos partes, el primer acercamiento en su revista de espectáculos y la segunda como resumen del exclusivo enlace parte de su barra de programación en televisión._

_-La suma que pagaron por tener la exclusiva se calcula cubrió tanto la boda como la luna de miel, pero debido a los compromisos que ambos actores tienen en la agenda para grabar otros proyectos han decido posponerla hasta que tengan vacaciones_

_-¿Qué? Nosotros no necesitamos vacaciones para tener nuestra propia luna de_ _miel_ –admitía Stark frente a las cámaras en la promoción de su próxima película cuya premier estaba cercana. Tenía una sonrisa fuera de lo humano con excesiva animosidad y notables ojeras.

_-Según Pepper se había visto con Tony en reuniones anteriores, habían sido presentados pero fue hasta Otello en que se vieron más cercanos conviviendo día tras día_

_-Pepper, Pepper_ –se acumulaba un enjambre de cámaras por ella en un evento meses antes –_Pepper, ¿Cómo te encuentras con Stark ahora que están saliendo oficialmente?_

_-Bien, bien, todo bien. Estoy feliz, la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre salimos juntos…_

_-Pepper ¿En qué momento te sentiste atraída por él, realmente fue en Otello?_

_-Sí, románticamente hablando sí. Ya saben como es Tony, llegaba a intimidarme, siempre rodeado de mujeres y escándalos, pero es fantástico, no paro de reír con él y sus ocurrencias […] Es… genial…_

En un late show a Stark le preguntaban sobre Pepper.

_-Es una gran mujer, es bellísima, talentosa. Creo que te sacaste la lotería Tony…_ -hacía reír al público el conductor.

-_No, tendrías que sacarte la lotería diez veces seguidas y quizás puedas compararlo con Pepper _–subía la pierna riendo con la audiencia. Sus gestos a veces decían más que su voz _-Pepper es… es como un pastel. La ves desde lejos, esta ahí, te atrae así no te estuviera coqueteando, con el betún y las frutas y… su pastelosidad… Es perfecta. Es linda, dulce, al principio tenía todo este asunto de niña bonita, "Mírenme, se hablar francés. Miau…". Ya trabajando descubrí lo divertida que es, en serio, su risa es como música para mis oídos…_

_-Ese es un hombre enamorado señores…_ -una serie de aplausos provocaba el conductor.

En el sillón de su sala con la luz baja Thor abrazaba a Loki, se enredaban sus piernas con el del otro. El chico estaba en su costado recargándose en su hombro, ambos veían la televisión.

-Pepper se casó con Tony, quien iba a decir que acabarían juntos… -se acomodaba el negro cabello que caía hacia su mejilla.

_-¡Tony! Tony, Pepper, ¿Que le parece el nombre que los medios les dieron?_ -se acercaban las cámaras con una ola de flashes a la pareja que hacía su aparición por una alfombra roja.

_-¿Cuál? ¿Pepperoni? Suena delicioso, me encanta_ -abrazaba el hombre a la pelirroja de la cintura con ella riendo por su labia. Su esposo volteó a verla con diversión. -_Nosotros somos deliciosos..._

_-Tony..._ -Pepper no se aguantó más y se besaron felizmente.

-Virginia Potts. La recuerdo en esa película… ¿cómo se llamaba? Donde sale con unas zapatillas mágicas o algo así

-¿Cuáles zapatillas mágicas Thor? Creí que la película era Flashdance más cursi y con más moral…

-No, quería ser como su abuela, era bailarina, pero tenía problemas en los huesos y alcanzó a salir en La Bella Durmiente creo. No me acuerdo…

-Odinson –le mostró ojos molestos. –Acabas de contarme la película…

-Lo sien… -Loki ya lo estaba besando para callarlo. Dejaron de prestar atención a lo que veían.

_-En la ceremonia Pepper apareció con un vestido exclusivo mandado a hacer con materiales traídos desde…_

Esa noche mirando televisión besándose con Thor a ratos Loki veía a Hollywood como un espectador, como público, como consumidor de entretenimiento. Después de ver Otello, donde salían los actores que acababan de casarse su destino como Hamlet y Romeo se selló marcando el número de la tarjeta que Natasha Romanoff le diera después de llegar al borde de una culpa injusta por Jane.

Había decidido renunciar a Thor y el designio para separarse era una puerta a la fama. Allá iría a parar.

.

Natasha Romanoff estaba casada con Clint Barton un importante guionista y productor de Hollywood, aunque claro, ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, considerada sex simbol. Juntos habían iniciado una casa productora llamada _B&R Productions_ y habían tenido éxito con la mayoría de las películas que habían hecho. Clint era un visionario e idealista, cuando corría riesgos acertaba y fracasaba, cuando acertaba ganaba en taquilla, cuando fracasaba la crítica lo amaba. Cuando lograba el equilibrio era el foco de atención de todo el mundo. Estaba ya en la zona donde perdiera o ganaba para él siempre era ganar. Por algunos papeles que había hecho Clint los medios llamaron a su relación y matrimonio ClintTasha. Clint podía regodearse ya con dos Óscares, uno por mejor guión original y otro por dirección de arte. Ese era Clint Barton.

Natalia por su parte tenía su propia historia, Clint había sido expulsado de la escuela de directores de cine, sin dinero había trabajado como doble antes de volverse un productor reconocido. Tasha había salido de Rusia por su físico desde los dieciséis años, una hermosa modelo que llegó a desfilar en tres Fashion Weeks seguidos y que luego fue descubierta por un cazatalentos para que empezara a actuar. Se negó a pasar por el _diván del talento_ y eso le costó perder papeles importantes en teatro. Luego apareció la luz. Ororo, una modelo importante de orígenes tanto franceses como africanos que dando el paso a convertirse en diseñadora la invitó a desfilar en una pasarela donde conoció a cierto director que la llevara a la fama. Charles Xavier. _Berlin Red Sunset_ fue filmada y Natasha se volvió famosa internacionalmente como una femme fatale. No se pudo quitar esa fama y junto a Ororo formó una compañía de modelaje junto a otras supermodelos a la cual se sumarían Jean Grey, Raven Darkolme entre otras excepcionales mujeres dándole cuerpo e identidad a su empresa. _Orona_, ese fue el nombre menos original que inventaron con sus nombres que no pudieron cambiar al hacerse popular de inmediato. Ellas eran símbolo de ganancias. Era especial. El nombre de _Orona_ con su clásico logotipo de una "O" en manuscrita se volvería crónica después.

Para esas fechas con éxito para Natasha se empezaron las grabaciones de la segunda temporada que la llevara a conquistar la pantalla chica también, _Black Widow_, serie donde interpretara a una asesina a sueldo de moral cambiante, tropiezos en la vida en medio de mucha acción y efectos especiales. Había una sesión fotográfica cerca de parte de _Orona_ cuando se escapó a un mall para tomar un café late ocultando perfectamente su identidad con un sombrero elegante de ala amplia y gafas de diseñador. Ahí le vio, andaba con otro chico por la plaza junto a la fuente sin imaginarse que aquel pelinegro acabara salir de un hotel con el universitario que lo acompañaba y había cobrado por sus servicios sexuales.

No importaron los tacones de aguja, los tenía dominados, había caminado por una viga con zapatos parecidos en _Black Widow_, era nada en comparación ir a perseguirlo.

Al acercarse se topó con dos discos verde agua hermosos que la veían con sorpresa y también curiosidad.

No le creyó cuando le habló de la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo pero le dejó su tarjeta con su número personal. Ese día, cuando recibió por fin la llamada del chico del cual casi se olvidaba por completo al no haberse puesto en contacto con ella, Natasha iba pensando lentamente en las posibilidades que por ese físico le lloverían al joven poseyendo tal belleza, todas las puertas que se le abrirían. Ella había tenido que tocar muchas puertas y recibir muchos _no_ antes de llegar a donde estaba ahora. En su lugar con su empresa quería descubrir nuevos talentos. Ella se acabó por convertir en una puerta a la cima.

-Romanoff –respondió la llamada del número desconocido en su móvil.

_-Ah… Buenos días, ¿es usted la mujer que me interceptó en la plaza comercial hace meses?_

-¿Plaza?... ¿Qué plaza? _Gracias_ –recibía su café en la lujosa cafetería de un gimnasio de california sujetando el celular con la mano enguantada.

_-En Clairemont Town Square_

Fuente, claro que recordaba, el sol iluminaba el agua y el adolescente tenía una belleza fascinante. No solo ella se había volteado a mirarlo andar no con presunción, eso fue lo interesante, él actuaba como alguien normal, tranquilo y risueño. No asumió que acababa de tener sexo por dinero con el joven a su lado. Las apariencias son engañosas en un mundo de caras donde no se sabe del alma que habita detrás de la piel.

-Ojos verdes, ya recuerdo. Dime, ¿reconsideraste?

_-Sí, aunque me gustaría hablar con usted antes de aceptar_

-¿Qué es tan difícil de aceptar? San Diego no esta tan lejos de Los Ángeles, no hay nada que mudarte a Los Ángeles no pueda arreglar

_-No. No es eso_

-De acuerdo, entonces ya agendaré una cita. ¿Este es tu número? Me comunicaré contigo después.

_-No, es uno público_ –con esa frase Natasha ya estaba más que interesada en él. Lo quería en sus filas, no importaba hasta donde tuviera que ir para verlo, aún si conducía horas. Había algo en sus ojos que no le gustaba, algo que la inquietaba, algo que ella misma había padecido. Algo llamado depresión. Alguien tan Adonis como Loki, siendo tan joven, no podía lucir deprimido. Su instinto no le fallaba, ese chico debía tener problemas financieros.

-¿Crees poder estar mañana a mediodía en la misma plaza? Hay un café por la terraza.

_-Sí, sí puedo_

-Bien, te veré ahí. Hasta entonces –colgó cuando una mujer de cabello claro naranja y largo la localizaba en la mesa del fondo y la saludaba con una amplia sonrisa. Se quitaba los lentes aproximándose.

-¡Tasha!

-Peeper, hola –se saludaron las dos pelirrojas al estilo francés, con un beso en cada mejilla. -¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿No te he visto desde la premier de Otello?

-He estado ocupada –respondía sentándose en el asiento contrario a la mesa y haciéndole una señal al de la barra para que le llevaran lo de siempre. Acomodó su bolso también de diseñador a un lado. Moda obligatoria para famosos, los paparazzis salían hasta de la alcantarilla.

-Sí, lo sé recién casada. ¿Cómo pinta todo?

-Oh Tasha, es fabuloso, ya te dije que cuando conocía a Tony creí que era un egomaniaco, playboy y presumido. No podía ni imaginar en hablarle, pero es todo lo contrario. No sabes cómo me divierto con él. No puedo creer que haya pasado esto tan rápido –hablaba tranquila, era feliz, era una mujer dulce y linda.

-Lo sé amiga. Lo sé. Cuando te toca no hay forma de escapar.

Ella era ClintTasha, su amiga Pepper-ony. Pepper sonrió traviesa.

-¿Cómo está Clint?

-Editando, Ororo te manda saludos

-Le debo la vida, el vestido fue increíble –repasó recibiendo su café. Había usado un diseño de Ororo en la pasarela del estreno de Otello. Diseñó los vestidos de novia de ambas aunque no el de la primera boda de Virginia. En el de este segundo enlace sí, quedaron en no tan Lady Di abajo, arrasador arriba. Lució como una reina. El velo tenía cristalitos que con la luz la hicieron parecer un ángel.

-¿Cómo vas con la segunda temporada _Black Widow_? Ya quiero ver cómo te las ingeniaste para escapar de esa bomba humana –hizo reír a su amiga.

-Faltan los últimos tres capítulos, aún no decidimos las locaciones. Firmamos para la tercera temporada así que será el principio de la siguiente. Clint aún discute por el guión, ya sabes como es él, a veces impone demasiado...

-Tanto misterio promete… por tu futuro éxito –levantó su café para chocar su taza con la de Natasha.

-Y por tu actual éxito también Pepper. Se te extrañaba en la pantalla grande. Sé que odias que lo mencione pero Killian era un asco

-Vamos, no hablemos de él. Debes saberlo, ya pronto Tony y yo nos daremos un descanso para ir de luna de miel

-¿A dónde?

-Pensamos ir a alguna playa primero aquí en América pero no me decido si ir a Europa también –recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído.

-Vayan a donde quieran, ustedes pueden. Es su luna de miel

-Fue lo mismo que me dijo Tony -captó la ironía. -Si me lo reconfirmas tú no podré negarme

-Estupendo. Dime que brindaremos hoy por eso

-Nos podemos ver en _X Division _si quieres –la invitó a aquel club privado para estrellas tan concurrido por ellas cuando sonó su teléfono y en ese rostro maquillado de pecas por el sol y talento desbordante se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa. Pepper sonreía por recibir una llamada de su esposo. Eran el matrimonio más ardiente de Hollywood por el momento.

Cuando Natasha le preguntó sobre el pasado problema de bebida y otras adicciones de Stark Pepper le respondió que en esos meses Anthony pasaba por momentos difíciles al morir su padre, no lo había podido superar tan rápido, había caído en una profunda depresión.

Depresión. La palabra en su mente la inquietó por segunda vez ese día. Por eso estaba al día siguiente a las doce en punto esperando por Loki en la misma plaza recurriendo al mismo truco de gafas y sombrero sin perder el estilo ni la elegancia para concretar su cita con él. Algo la movía a ayudarlo. Algo tenía ese chico que gritaba en sus pupilas por ayuda.

Ese era otro día soleado en San Diego. Lo vio llegar vestido de pantalones ajustados, cinturón, botas hasta los tobillos de cordones altos, una playera negra de manga larga y cuello alto también. Llevaba el cabello suelto entre peinado hacia atrás y este rebelándose para estar en los lados acabando en puntas por la nuca porque estaba algo crecido, uno o dos centímetros más largo quizás. Piel pálida y esos ojos verdes brillando. Toda mirada femenina se posó en él a caminar. Si andaba así en la calle como algo cotidiano en él era seguro que había nacido para la pasarela y quizás algo más allá.

A Loki jamás le pasó por la cabeza ser modelo, por eso su escepticismo con la oferta de Natasha, al conocerla él se estaba prostituyendo, no parecía real, ni un mínimo posible. No se sentía tan bello. Y lo era. Debía abrirse a una percepción más concreta de su apariencia, no era un objeto de deseo como se tragó a los quince años con las miradas y caricias de Matt Murdock, era lo que veía Thor de él, una buena persona con una personalidad agridulce y un físico muy destacable. Por eso el revuelo por Hamlet, por eso las chicas que lo persiguieron cuando fue Romeo en noveno. Por eso mismo el mariscal rey de su preparatoria se había enamorado. Era atractivo. Muy atractivo.

Saludó y tomó asiento invitado por un gesto de la pelirroja. Se veía distinto, quizá un poco más sano, como si hubiera aumentado tres kilos los cuales le sentaban bien porque cuando lo había visto por primera vez sus mejillas se sumían más. Tenía más carne en los huesos. Sus ojos, esta vez no gritaban pero sí pedían ayuda todavía.

Inició la entrevista.

-Comencemos por tu nombre. Quiero saber a quién me dirijo

El chico se presentó.

–Loki, Loki Laufeyson

-¿Edad?

-Dieciséis

-¿Estudias?

-Décimo grado

-¿Trabajas?

Loki se inquietó.

-No es en sí un trabajo pero gano cierto dinero. De eso era de lo que quería hablar

-¿No lo puedes dejar?

-No, no es simplemente eso -se mordió el labio. -Primero prometa que oiga lo que oiga no saldrá de entre nosotros

-Si son drogas será mejor que me retire

-No, no son drogas

Natasha se relajó.

-Escucho

A Loki le tembló la voz.

-Soy menor de edad. He… he estado solo un tiempo y necesitaba dinero… –en sus facciones se poso ese temor al rechazo y al asco que pudiera provocar por lo que estaba a punto de decir, la voz en serio le estaba fallando al grado en que tuvo que carraspear. Lo que más recuerda Natasha de esa fecha cuando lo conoció es haber oído aquellas palabras salir de su boca, lágrimas acumularse en los párpados del muchacho y algo dolerle a ella en el pecho.

Loki le contó todo, sobre el sexo por dinero, que se contagió de sífilis, de la película para la que mintió diciendo que ya tenía dieciocho, que había sido golpeado, que su madre había desaparecido y que actualmente vivía con alguien a quién se refirió como un amigo, y que como estaba pronto a graduarse necesitaba dinero si quería seguir estudiando. La llamó porque estaba interesado en la oferta de trabajo, necesitaba dinero, tenía muchos problemas, su vida era un caos total, había recurrido a cosas en las que se le iban las fuerzas al hablar.

No supo Tasha como aguantó las ganas que tuvo de llorar y abrazarle pero resistió. Tomó la mano del chico entre la suya, desde ese instante se volvió alguien querido para ella.

No tenía de qué preocuparse. Su instinto no le fallaba, tenía que haberlo visto ese día en la plaza comercial meses antes porque necesitaba de su ayuda.

-No estás solo. No permitiré que nada te suceda, confía en mí. Y sí, aún quiero que trabajes para nosotros…

La impresión de Loki cuando por fin Natasha le reveló su identidad fue algo que lo marcó ese día también a él.

Así llegó Loki al glamour. Así comenzó la carrera de Loki Laufeyson.

Thor tenía un partido ese fin de semana, se estaba preparando porque llevaría al equipo a la victoria. No comprendió porqué su novio se fugara de la escuela, quería faltar al entrenamiento para buscarlo, como el entrenador no dejó que se fuera se vio en la obligación de quedarse, era el mariscal, el líder de los Northern Vikings. Fue a llevar a Jane a su casa como hacía todos los días en su recuperación. No sabía nada de lo que ella y Loki había hablado cuando fueron al cine.

Con la nota de Loki se derrumbó, fue claro lo que ocurría, porque su novio lo besaba con un dejo de tristeza que trataba de ocultar. Iba a huir. Se fue. No, no perdió el partido así esos días estuviera desesperado por saber a dónde había ido el chico de décimo grado. Nadie le supo dar señas de él porque ya se había marchado de su casa, de su vista, de su lado.

Había ido a recoger todas sus cosas del departamento de Thor el día de su entrevista y abajo Natasha lo estaba esperando en su auto. Fue a solucionar algo y luego pasó a recogerlo a la dirección que el chico le dio. Cuando lo vio salir con solo una bolsa se angustió por él. Loki no empacó todos sus libros porque no cabían, se tuvo que despedir de varios dejándolos en el librero de Thor. El único de la colección de su padre que se quedó para que Thor no lo tocara fue Hamlet. Al verlo Natalia con su equipaje vio la vida del adolescente resumida en una única bolsa. Era todo un caso, afortunadamente estaba ahí ella para ayudarle.

Los Ángeles esperaba por él.

.

* * *

San Diego. Iba a ponerlos en El valle de San Fernando pero creí que debían estar más lejos.

Pepper-ony! En el próximo capítulo habrán lágrimas...


	17. Disaster

Me alegra que les guste la historia, su opinión me indica que estoy haciendo algo bien ^u^

Les pido perdón desde ahora por el contenido de este capítulo y por lo corto que está.

* * *

.

**Disaster**

.

Natalia lo llevó a vivir con otros dos modelos que rondaban su misma edad, solo que estos ya eran legalmente adultos, se llamaban Robert Drake y Jonh Allerdyce, John le cayó mal al principio y no llegaron a tolerarse, pero con Bobby se podía decir que se volvieron camaradas a tal grado que incluso se llegó a comportar un poco como Joshua hacía con él. Este rubio tenía cierta inclinación por proteger a Loki quizás porque veía como Natasha lo cuidaba y lo veía con cariño y mucho amparo así como por ser menor que él. Bobby tenía un hermano menor, era instintiva su actitud.

Loki no dejaría de estudiar, lo haría en casa si iba a trabajar como modelo.

En la semana lo presentaron con Remy LeBeau, un fotógrafo de _Orona_, la empresa de Natasha, Gambito, así era mejor conocido por todos. Un modelo no había podido asistir y debían usar otro para la sesión fotográfica teniendo el tiempo encima.

-¿Qué me traes? No creo que nadie pueda remplazar a _Angel_ hoy, quiero verte intentándolo –le dijo el fotógrafo dándole la cámara a uno de sus asistentes cuando hacían las tomas para una revista de moda. Ese había sido su encargo. Terminaba con las fotos individuales de la chica, necesitaban las del varón y las de los dos vistiendo los conjuntos.

-Bueno, traigo a Loki –lo presentó cuando se aproximara este y fuera un momento idílico para el fotógrafo. Un chico más bajo que él cinco pulgadas o más de piel perfecta, de botas y cadenas en los jeans, playera escurrida al cuerpo, saco que era más adorno que ropa, y accesorios de cuero y estoperoles. Haberse vuelto el maniquí de Bob para vestirlo como muñeca no le agradaba, remembraba a las Boy Bands pero contra el argumento de "vives de tu físico" no pudo refutar.

Remy del otro lado se había quedado boquiabierto.

-¿Quién es? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-De una plaza comercial en San Diego

-¿Es amateur?

-Es su primera vez en este medio

-¿Crees que tenga madera para esto?

Faltaba más. Natasha casi se ríe por lo dicho.

-¿Loki? Nació posando, solo míralo, es perfecto

-Perfecto se queda corto. ¿Qué edad dices que tiene? –lo miró de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en todos los pliegues de su pantalón con un silbido silencioso.

-Menor de edad e intocable

-Dame la fecha de su cumpleaños, no ha de tardar en volverse adulto

-No lo toques ¿quieres? –se vio ofendida la pelirroja.

-Ok, entiendo. Es uno de los hijos de mamá arañita –hizo burla de su papel de asesina en su serie.

-Sí, y no quiero que nada malo le pase. Asegúrate de eso

-Como digas

Loki fue vestido, maquillado y peinado. Con el fondo blanco y los flashes sobre él se acostumbró a quedar con la vista relampagueante de cada foto. Le pedían que se luciera y se lucía, que pusiera cara de conquistador, la ponía, de curiosidad, de pensares profundos, de intriga, de sorpresa, de diversión, todo gesto le salía. Era multifacético, le quedaba perfecto posar con cualquier ropa gracias a su físico y a su perfil. Su cabello parecía tener vida propia y acomodarse solo para cada toma. Sus ojos eran vivaces y brillantes, de aspecto claro para tanta profundidad que despedían, casi una contradicción. Loki era un dios. La chica modelo del dúo que hacían se vio perpleja, se sonrieron metidos en sus papeles, al terminar empezó a coquetearle, por pura cortesía seguía la conversación hasta que le susurró que Remy, el primero al que vio, le parecía lindo. Quedó clara su homosexualidad, su mentira le sirvió para desembarazarse de la situación, no quería darle esperanzas ni desairarla siendo rudo.

Gracias a ese evento las fotos de él y no las de Warren Worthington (Angel) que si estaba en la portada, saldrían en el número de esa revista las siguientes semanas. Su primer trabajo.

Mientras tanto Natasha seguía viendo con los agentes dónde colocar a Loki viéndose muy interesada y apegada a él. Mezcló así su agenda con grabaciones y visitas al chico. Como su esposo se vio extrañado por su conducta no pudo evitar preguntar y ella contarle todo. Falto menos, Clint quiso conocerlo, se lo presentaría al día siguiente en _X Division_.

Ese día en la escuela, Heather, la chica de Ofelia en la pasada puesta de Hamlet había llegado corriendo con una revista al club de teatro. Joshua estaba cansado quizás de tanto Shakespeare, actuando en Hamlet, las chicas de la escuela hablando de Virginia Potts y Antony Stark babeando por Otello, el profesor encargado del club hablando sobre la próxima puesta que planeaba, El mercader de Venecia, y encima no teniendo a Loki para bromear con él, solamente tenía a su linda novia Liz babeando por Tony Stark también, era horrendo… como adoraba su vida…

-¡Por Dios, por Dios! ¡Es Loki! ¡Es Loki! ¡Tienen que verlo, es Loki! –llegó con la revista arrugada por su agarre en la mano. El que posaba ahí anunciando ropa de una marca juvenil conocida era nada más y nada menos que el pelinegro, no había forma de confundirlo, sus rasgos, su cabello, sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos verdes. Ese era Loki Laufeyson.

Joshua creyó que se le habían caído los pantalones al verlo.

Heather se lo dijo Tiff, Tiff se lo dijo a Mary Kate, M. K. a las demás porristas y así llegó a oídos de Sif y Jane cuando Heather le mostraba la revista a Darcy. Sif se la quitó para ir a mostrarla en el almuerzo a los demás.

-Por esto se fue Loki de la escuela –la azotó en la mesa. Hogun abrazando a Darcy ya estaba enterado.

A Fandral se le cayeron los macarrones con queso de la boca, Volstagg escupió su soda y Thor tomó la publicación desesperado sin importarle ser bañado por la bebida del pelirrojo. Volstagg y Hogun, como de costumbre, vieron esa ansiedad preocupante en el mariscal de campo.

-¿Hace cuanto? ¿De qué mes es esta revista?

-De este

En las fotos Loki lucía bien, como un profesional, pero lejos de eso Thor solo quería saber dónde estaba el pelinegro en esos momentos. Se obligó a calmarse escuchando a Sif y Jane contar como Mary Kate había estado alabando al Laufeyson. Toda la escuela ya se había enterado. El alabado Hamlet y Romeo de su preparatoria se había vuelto alguien famoso, un modelo, había dejado la escuela para perseguir la fama. Era inspirador, sentían envidia hombres y mujeres. Incluso llegó a oídos de Brandon Hodgs, que mirándolo se sintió rabioso. Pensó en sobornarlo con decirle a la prensa que se prostituía pero pasó como con los otros dos chicos con los que se había metido de su misma escuela, ellos no eran abiertamente homosexuales y no querían que se supiera esa parte de su vida pues Loki era de los que tenían garras afiladas. Ahí acabó el asunto.

La semana que Loki se fue Natasha arregló el papeleo con sus abogados para que Loki pasara a su cuidado, fue complicado y relativamente fácil porque Loki había sido abandonado por ambos padres. Mandó a recoger sus papeles y a avisar a la escuela que Loki se marchaba de la institución. Ella era feliz ayudándolo. Cuando finalmente fue testigo de su risa y su humor junto con Scott sintió que vivía días dorados. El chico era inteligente, sarcástico, pero agradable.

En cambio esos fueron días negros para Thor.

Marchándose de su departamento ese mismo día fue a buscarlo a su casa pero esta seguía igual de abandonada que cuando la dejaron. Preguntó a Joshua, casi lo golpea para que le dijera lo que supiera de él, donde estaba, a donde carajos había ido; cuando el de lentes le reclamara que Loki se había vuelto el mejor amigo del rubio y ya no le hablaba tanto con antes Thor supo que decía la verdad. La preparatoria creía ahora que Thor y Loki habían sido muy buenos amigos, el rey de la escuela y Loki que se había vuelto modelo. Jane seguía con el rol de la reina a un lado del mariscal de campo. Jamás volvieron a pensar que Loki y él habían sido amantes.

Para Thor eso no había sido un adiós, lo negaba. Lo amaba, por eso debía buscarlo y poner las cosas en orden.

Pero lo seguía haciendo todo mal. Jane seguía con la sonrisa de ilusión por las palabras del chico de décimo. "_No es lo que piensas… Thor es mi amigo… Te va a pedir matrimonio…". _Las creía ahora más que nunca habiéndose marchado Loki. ¿Los tratos que había tenido con su novio? Que importaban los pensamientos raros que tuvo acerca de que se lo había podido quitar, no eran ciertos.

Preguntando en la oficina del director Thor se enteró de que había dejado la escuela formalmente, alguien había ido por sus papeles y no dejó nombre. Se guardaba todo con seguridad máxima. Cuando no pudo más entró a la dirección de noche a buscar en los archivos confidenciales que hablaban de Loki, sus antecedentes escolares y todo lo relacionado a él. Se llevó el nombre del abogado y solo llegaron sus investigaciones a que era de los ángeles y representaba a gente famosa. Tomó una de las fotos de su expediente, una de noveno grado teniendo catorce años. Se veía taciturno fingiendo sonreír. Fingió bien.

Ese día con Loki sonriendo hasta por los ojos en esa sección de la revista le dolía el alma como nadie tenía idea.

En la tarde faltó al entrenamiento llamando a la agencia de la revista para preguntar por los modelos, mintió diciendo que era otra persona, le dijeron que había sido una contratación de la agencia Orona y buscando la dirección al día siguiente iría a buscar a Loki hasta Los Ángeles. No le permitiría irse. No lo iba a abandonar. Lo amaba, Loki también sentía lo mismo, se lo había dicho, había llorado, habían hecho el amor. No permitiría que se fuera así como así abandonándolo con una simple nota de despedida.

En la noche Loki llegaba vestido con costosa ropa al lado de Natasha siendo presentado por ella a su esposo.

-Así que tú eres mi nuevo hijo. Un placer Loki –lo había saludado. Natasha tenía a sus modelos bajo su ala protectora –Tasha me dijo que te ha escuchado citar a Shakespeare

Loki le dio una demostración.

-¿Qué resplandor se abre paso, el sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Es Julieta. Sal hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro...

-Es suficiente para mí –sonrió de oreja a oreja Clint viendo su pantomimia sujetando la mano de Natasha para besarla. –Bienvenido a la familia

El chico era agradable, joven, carismático, dulce. Su esposa ya le había dicho que a tan corta edad ya distinguía que no era para salir con chicas. A Clint no le importó.

-¡Hey, Clint!

-Tony, por acá, deja que te presente a mi hijo

A Loki se le fue el aliento a tener ahí a quienes apenas hacía un mes había visto en la pantalla de cine junto a Thor y Jane en Otello. La vez en que había decido abandonar al jugador de fútbol. Ese fue el límite para sentirse totalmente en Hollywood.

-¿Hijo? ¿Lo tuviste cuando eras adolescente o que pasa aquí? ¿Sabías de esto Tasha? ¿Tienes idea de con quién compartes la cama? –comentó con su esposa abrazándolo a un lado y el sujetándola de la cintura.

-Ella fue la que lo adoptó Tony –le besaba entre la mejilla y el oído una feliz Pepper Potts.

-¿Tu ya sabías de esto? ¿Pero que hice para merecer estar tan mal informado? -unían sus labios. En definitiva algunas estrellas se portaban un poco distinto en las entrevistas que en un círculo más íntimo. Natasha era fría y calculadora, Clint la sacaba de su cascarón para hacerla más social, ese cambio de actitud que también lo había iniciado Ororo de joven fue el que la llevó a ver a Loki para Orona. Tony y Pepper eran cálidos y lo demostraban ya fuera en la alfombra roja, en Saturday Night o donde fuera. Podían usar un Rolex, unos tacones de quinientos dólares y seguían siendo afables.

-Un placer Loki, Virginia Potts –lo saludó la simpática pelirroja primero.

-El gusto es mío

-El gran Tony Stark –se presentó Anthony arrogante como de costumbre. No se le tomaba a mal, era grande y se le reconocía.

-Un placer también señor Stark

Anthony sintió que el chico hablaba como mayordomo inglés, le agrado, mucho.

-Clint, Tasha ¿Ya sabes que nos vamos a fugar de luna de miel?

-Oh, no presumas Stark, nosotros tendremos vacaciones hasta julio

-No te preocupes, nosotros envidiamos a la feliz familia

-Tony… -reía Pepper.

Natasha sabía que esa risa enmascaraba otros asuntos también. Desde su divorcio de Killian lo habían planeado, se casarían pero antes habían intentado embarazarse sin ningún resultado. Era algo extraño, se hicieron exámenes, ella estaba bien, Antony también estaba bien, solo, no pasaba. Pepper se había angustiado tanto que incluso pensaron en otras posibilidades como rentar un útero. Le contó a Natasha que si no podían tener hijos adoptarían justo cuando Romanoff le dijera que había encontrado a Loki. Stark aún no había desistido, lo seguirían intentando pero si no lo conseguían en lo que terminaba el año se regalarían para navidad un hijo. Era Hollywood, era común adoptar.

Tony sacó a bailar a su esposa. Eran el matrimonio del momento, la pareja que se había unido en un filme, se amaban y el público admiraba ese amor.

Incluso Laufeyson los admiró desde la zona VIP dónde compartía asientos con Natasha. Si al menos verlos no le recordaran a Thor. Lo seguía amando, no se sentía capaz de olvidarle, huyó.

La noche terminó, Loki se metió a la cama de vuelta al departamento que compartía con los otros chicos que se dedicaban también al modelaje. Soñó, como era recurrente en él, a Thor. Entonces fue despertado por Bob casi pateándolo para regresara de los brazos de Morfeo a las dos de la madrugada.

-¡Levántate!, levántate rápido Loki, tienes que verlo –lo arrastró con él a la sala, estaba encendido el televisor con las noticias, John inquieto llamaba por teléfono a Natasha. Un helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona de un accidente. Las caras de la pareja que apenas hacía unas horas había conocido estaban en la pantalla. La pareja más hot de Hollywood. Virginia Pepper Potts y Anthony Stark habían sido chocados por otro auto y ambos vehículos estaban destrozados.

Se sintió mareado entre que acababa de levantarse demasiado rápido de la cama como por la noticia. A John le respondió Clint, aunque consideró que pudieran estar metiéndose les pidió que fueran con ellos a su penthouse. Scott los llevó hasta allá en su auto. Natasha lloró en su hombro abrazándolo. El pelinegro a penas si los conocía y también estaba derramando lágrimas. Los ocupantes del otro carro murieron al instante, pero Tony y Pepper seguían vivos.

Salieron corriendo al hospital al que los remitirían. Llegaron con la noticia de que habían perdido a Pepper en la ambulancia, y Tony se les estaba yendo. A las estrellas se les trataba con pinzas, ahí lo que hacían era tratar de que Stark no se fuera con su esposa. Estuvo cerca de irse cinco veces, todo indicaba que moriría junto con Pepper, pero los doctores no lo quisieron dejar ir logrando estabilizarlo. El problema era que aún seguía crítico, lo ingresaron de inmediato a quirófano.

Al despertar Thor encendió el televisor sirviéndose café, extrañaba el café que Loki preparaba. Había una nota trágica moviendo todos los canales relacionada a Hollywood por más que le cambiara. Reconocía a Pepper Potts y a Tony Stark como Otelo y Desdémona de la película que había ido a ver no hacía mucho. Se enteró de que habían sufrido un accidente y que Virginia estaba muerta, Anthony grave.

La taza fue a dar al piso cuando entre las tomas que hacían de sus amigos más cercanos reconoció a Natasha Romanoff bajando del auto con su esposo, Clint Barton, seguida de otros dos chicos, uno rubio con ojos azules como un océano glacial y a su lado a Loki. Su Loki Laufeyson.

.

* * *

Que tristeza...

El siguiente es el último capítulo de la primera parte. Seguirá_ Kill me_ y arrancamos con la segunda parte de FATE FOUND US.


End file.
